Opération Atlantis
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Un meurtre à Hawaï... la victime? Un militaire du SG-C parti depuis quelques années sur Atlantis... Le 5-0 et SGA-1 qui travaillent en collaboration pour élucider le mystère... toute une aventure
1. Prologue

_Aloha!_

_Je vous emmène dans un nouvel univers... enfin un croisement d'univers, un voyage entre Atlantis et Hawaï pour un cross over._

_avec mon amie Manuela nous avons décidé d'écrire une fiction à 4 mains liant Stargate Atlantis et Hawai 5.0. J'espère que vous aimerez. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à nous laisser un commentaire. Cela nous fera plaisir._

_Manuela ou _ mcshep - mcdannoforever . skyrock . com _(pensez a retirer les espaces)_

_Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Stargate appartient aux studios MGM. Les personnages de Hawaï 5-0 ne sont pas à moi non plus,_ _ils sont la propriété exclusive de Léonard Freeman, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci, et Peter M. Lenkov_

_Seul le scénario de cette fiction est à nous._

* * *

PDV de Danny

Non mais franchement qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de faire cette connerie? À cause de mes doutes et mes peurs j'avais failli perdre la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi. Je regardais mon homme qui dormait enfin apaisé. J'avais vraiment été injuste avec lui. Comment je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il souffrait? C'était mon ami le Dr Rodney McKay qui m'avait ouvert les yeux et c'était grâce à lui aussi si Steve et moi étions à nouveau ensemble. Je caressais sa joue tendrement et je me plongeais dans ces souvenirs douloureux qui avaient failli m'enlever l'homme que j'aimais.

* * *

_Je sais, je sais c'est court... Mais je vous donne rendez vous dans 15 jours pour le chapitre 1_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et si vous ne le faites pas, merci quand même d'être venu_


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'affaire

_Aloha tout le monde!_  
_Voici comme promis le premier chapitre de cette fiction._  
_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

PDV de Danny  
C'était vraiment la plus pourrie des journées. J'avais rompu avec Steve et au fond j'avais bien fait. Je n'étais pas gay. J'avais toujours été hétéro et puis je nourrissais encore des sentiments pour Rachel. Cela faisait 2 semaines que mon ex-femme et moi avions recouché ensemble. Et à chaque fois que je rentrais je voulais lui dire mais je me dégonflais. Aujourd'hui cela avait été le bon moment. J'avais reçu un appel de Rachel et je lui avais assuré que je dirais la vérité à Steve et c'est ce que j'avais fait:

Flash-back  
Tout a commencé quand Duke a appelé Steve.  
Un corps avait été retrouvé chez nous à Hawaï, c'est le 5-0 qui a été chargé de l'enquête.  
Quand on est arrivé sur les lieux, Steve et moi, Tani et Junior se trouvaient déjà sur place.  
\- Salut les gars  
\- Tani, qu'est qu'on a ?  
\- Homme blanc, la quarantaine environ, pas de papiers ni de portefeuille. On attend Noélanie pour avoir plus de détails.  
\- Ok qui a trouvé le corps ?  
\- Cette femme là-bas apparemment mais elle refuse de nous dire quoi que soit.  
\- Ok, Tani, tu continues l'enquête de voisinage, Junior, tu vois avec la police scientifique pour savoir où en sont les relevés. Danny et moi on va aller interroger le témoin, et essayer de voir si on peut en tirer quelque chose.  
Chacun s'attela à sa tâche. Il faut dire que la scène de crime était un vrai champ de bataille. Le corps était au milieu de la route, visiblement percuté par une voiture. Un attroupement de badauds s'était formé, Lou tentait de les contenir avec l'aide la police. Il y avait du sang un peu partout et notre victime avait l'air bien amochée. La police scientifique ramassait les quelques débris qui traînaient. De loin j'aperçus Noélanie arriver. La pauvre, elle va avoir du boulot.  
Steve et moi nous sommes approchés de la femme qu'on pensait être le témoin qui avait découvert notre cadavre.  
Elle gardait obstinément le silence, les yeux rivés sur le cadavre. Steve tenta d'attirer son attention et de lui demander son nom et ce qui s'était passé.  
\- Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas… On marchait tranquillement et puis il y a eu cette voiture qui…  
Elle éclata en sanglots.  
\- Doucement Madame reprenez-vous. Essayez de vous calmer d'accord ? Dites-nous déjà comment vous vous appelez.  
\- Grodin, Nadia Grodin…  
\- Et à en juger par votre réaction, vous connaissez cet homme, je me trompe ?  
\- Non lieutenant, c'est Peter, mon mari…  
\- Nadia, ok, euh… vous n'êtes pas du coin, vous pouvez nous dire ce que vous veniez faire à Hawaï ?  
\- Des vacances, on ne se voit pas souvent alors, pour une fois que Peter avait des vacances, on avait décidé de les passer ici, rien que tous les deux.  
\- Et que faisait Peter dans la vie ?  
\- Est-ce que vous voyez quelqu'un qui pourrait en vouloir votre mari ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, à son travail peut-être mais… Peter est… était militaire mais…  
\- Mais ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, il ne me parlait jamais de son travail et il était souvent parti pour des missions très longues. C'est tout ce que je sais.  
\- Très bien, merci Madame, si vous vous souvenez de quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter. Finis-je en lui tendant ma carte.  
\- D'accord.  
On avait donc terminer pour la scène de crime, ne nous restait plus qu'à rentrer au bureau et attendre l'autopsie. Entre temps, Adam et Jerry, eux faisait des recherches.

Nous étions tous rentrés au 5.0 et durant le trajet j'avais été silencieux. A peine arrivés Steve me demanda :  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe babe ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Allons Danno ça fait 8 ans que je te connais, me dit-il.  
Je me dirigeais dans son bureau et il referma la porte derrière nous. Quand il voulut s'approcher de moi je le repoussais. Il me dit :  
\- C'est clair que tu as quelque chose.  
Je soufflais un bon coup puis je lui dis :  
\- Ecoute, toi et moi c'est fini.  
\- Quoi ? Mais comment ça ? Me demanda-t-il.  
\- Je ne peux pas.  
\- Tu ne peux pas quoi ? Fit-il froidement  
\- Etre en couple avec toi. Nous deux c'était une erreur.  
\- Non mais tu plaisante j'espère, Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, me dit-il.  
Je voyais qu'il commençait à s'énerver. Je fis comme si je ne le remarquais pas et je lui dis :  
\- Si je te quitte pour retourner avec Rachel.  
Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre je quittais son bureau. Soudain on entendit un grand boum. Jerry leva la tête tandis que Tani, Junior et Lou sortirent de leur bureau. L'ancien flic de Chicago me demanda :  
\- D'où vient ce vacarme ?  
\- Du bureau de Mc Garrett, fit Jerry.  
Tout le monde se retourna vers l'endroit et vit effaré Mc Garrett faire valser tout son bureau de rage.  
\- Laissez-le se calmer. Dis-je pour couper court. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?  
\- Eh ben, répondit Jerry mal à l'aise, j'ai entré le nom de Peter Grodin dans les bases de données militaires auxquelles j'ai accès mais ça n'a pas donné grand-chose.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Eh ben, tout ce que j'ai trouvé c'est qu'il est rattaché à la base de l'air force de Colorado Springs, mais tout le reste de son dossier est classé Top Secret. J'ai beau tout essayer, je ne peux pas l'ouvrir.  
\- Ok, alors on fait quoi ? demanda Adam.  
\- Je m'en occupe ! Assena une voix froide derrière nous.  
\- Tu es sûr ? demanda Junior  
\- Ouais, j'ai les contacts qu'il faut pour ça donc je m'en charge. Ce n'est pas discutable.  
Il retourna dans son bureau sans un regard pour personne et attrapa son téléphone. Il composa le numéro du général en chef de l'armée de l'air pour avoir des informations sur les missions auxquelles avait participé Grodin. Il eut du mal à obtenir des réponses. Malgré tout il apprit que Peter Grodin avait été sélectionné pour un projet secret que l'armée de l'air menait depuis maintenant une vingtaine d'année.  
Il raccrocha dépité, il avait eu une info importante mais c'était la seule. Quelques minutes plus tard, son téléphone sonna.  
\- Mc Garrett ?  
\- Bonjour Commandant, ici la Gouverneur Maohé  
\- Bonjour Gouverneur, que puis-je pour vous ?  
\- Je viens d'être informée que vous avez tenté d'obtenir des renseignements concernant des dossiers secrets de l'Air Force…  
\- En effet, il s'agit d'une affaire, un soldat membre d'un projet secret a été retrouvé mort ce matin et dans le cadre de l'enquête nous cherchons à avoir un profil le plus précis possible de la victime.  
\- Qu'avez-vous obtenu ?  
\- Seulement qu'il s'agit du projet « Stargate » mais j'ignore de quoi il retourne exactement  
La gouverneur soupira avant de reprendre.  
\- Je peux vous aider là-dessus… l'appel que j'ai reçu venait du SG-C, la base de Cheyenne Mountain, près de Colorado Springs. Ils vous contacteront et vous enverront une équipe. En attendant, je compte sur votre efficacité et votre discrétion Commandant.  
\- Comme toujours madame.  
\- Bien, au revoir Commandant, ho et tenez moi informée.  
\- Bien Madame, au revoir Madame.

Il raccrocha et soupira. Une migraine commençait à lui vriller le crâne. Il repensait à sa rupture avec Danny. Comment est-ce que son partenaire avait pu lui faire ça? Il lui avait donné son coeur et son âme. Dépité, frustré il se concentra sur l'enquête.

Pendant ce temps sur Atlantis :  
Richard Woolsey, soupira dans son bureau. Encore une mauvaise nouvelle, comme s'ils en avaient besoin en ce moment… C'est vrai après tout, les Wraiths ne prévoyaient pas de construite une super ruche (comprenez un vaisseau spatial hyper puissant capable d'aller jusqu'à la voie lactée et donc à la terre).  
\- Amélia, quand l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard doit-elle repartir en exploration ?  
\- Pas avant demain Monsieur. Pourquoi ?  
\- Des informations et une mission à leur confier.  
Il tapota son oreille droite pour enclencher son oreillette.  
\- Colonel Shepard, Docteur McKay, Teyla, Ronon ?  
\- Monsieur Woolsey. Répondit la jeune femme.  
\- Où êtes-vous ?  
\- En salle d'entrainement.  
\- Je voudrais vous voir tous les 4 dans mon bureau.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- C'est délicat Teyla, je ne peux pas vous donner de détails par intercom mais un de nos membres a été assassiné  
\- Quoi ? Qui ?  
\- Peter Grodin, Docteur Mckay  
\- Mr Woolsey, ici Sheppard, on arrive immédiatement!  
\- Bien. Je vous attends Colonel.  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'équipe entait dans le bureau du dirigeant de l'expédition.  
\- Merci d'avoir interrompu votre entrainement.  
\- C'est normal. Que s'est-il passé ? demande John ?  
\- Peter Grodin a été retrouvé assassiné à Hawaï. Lança Woolsey  
\- A Hawaï ? c'est quoi Hawaï ? demanda Ronon.  
La réponse vint de Rodney :  
\- Hawaï est une île qui appartient aux Etats-Unis.  
Devant l'air septique des deux Pégasiens, John prit le globe terrestre qu'il y avait sur le bureau.  
\- Ça c'est la Terre, ici, le continent américain avec le Canada, le pays de McKay, et les Etats-Unis, là d'où je viens, et ici c'est l'archipel d'Hawaï. Les habitants des Etats-Unis ont voulu aller explorer notre planète et l'ont découvert, donc ça fait partie de notre pays.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Mais que faisait Peter à Hawaï ? demanda Teyla  
\- Il était en vacances.  
\- Bref, vous partez là-bas pour découvrir ce qui s'est passé.  
\- Prêter main forte à la police ?  
\- Hum en gros oui. En fait c'est l'unité spéciale du gouverneur d'Hawaï, le 5-0 qui est chargée de cette enquête et …  
\- Vous voulez qu'on contrôle leurs avancées.  
\- Exactement.  
Le dirigeant de l'unité est le commandant Steve Mc Garrett, il est des nôtres.  
\- Comment ça  
\- C'est un ancien Navy seal, plusieurs fois décoré. Dit Woolsey en montrant une photo de l'homme.  
\- Hum… Canon le commandant, soupira Sheppard.  
Tout le monde se retourna sur lui surpris.  
\- Eh voilà, Casanova est de retour… il y avait longtemps. Ajouta Rodney agacé.  
\- Ben quoi ? c'est vrai, ce mec est carrément à tomber !  
Chacun eut un petit sourire de connivence. Teyla eu cependant une question.  
\- Je n'ai jamais vu un homme amoureux d'un autre homme. Cela est-il possible ?  
\- Vous savez c'est compliqué Teyla  
\- En quoi est-ce si compliqué, il ne s'agit que de deux personnes qui s'aiment non ?  
\- Oui je sais Teyla mais dans l'armée il y a une loi qui interdit cela n'est-ce pas Major Lorne?  
\- Oui Colonel.  
\- Et vous, vous avez défié cette loi c'est cela? Demanda Ronon  
\- Euh… Oui, enfin… vous me connaissez. Répondit Sheppard avec un sourire contrit.  
Après ce petit briefing Woolsey les libéra. Chacun retourna dans ses quartiers pour se préparer pour le prochain départ à Hawaï. John repensait à Steve en se demandant si il aurait sa chance avec lui. Il alla préparer ses affaires en ignorant que ce voyage allait changer leur vie.

PDV de John  
Nous voilà devant la porte des étoiles, prêts à la franchir. Je regardais mon équipe et je leur demandais :  
\- Vous êtes prêt? On peut y aller?  
\- Oui John, fit Ronon.  
\- Allons-y alors.  
On traversa la porte des étoiles et quelques minutes plus tard nous étions au SG-C. Le général O'Neill nous attendait. Il nous dit:  
\- Bonjour à tous. Un avion est prêt à décoller dans une heure. Je vais appeler le commandant Mc Garrett pour le prévenir de votre arrivée.  
\- Bien mon Général.  
On suivit O'Neill jusqu'à son bureau et on s'assit. Il fit un numéro et deux sonneries plus tard une belle voix répondit.  
\- Mc Garrett ?  
\- Bonjour Commandant, Je suis le Général Jack O'Neill, Us Air Force.  
\- Mon Général. Que puis-je pour vous ?  
\- Je vous appelle au sujet de Peter Grodin…  
\- Ha oui, je suis désolé pour votre homme, Général.  
\- Merci commandant.  
Je voulais vous informer que je vous envoie une équipe, pour vous aider et superviser l'enquête.  
\- Bien sûr, Monsieur.  
\- Je vais être clair Commandant, cette équipe regroupera certains de mes meilleurs hommes, ils seront là pour réguler vos découvertes et que les éléments de ce dossiers ne sortent pas de vos locaux. En revanche, ils n'entraveront pas votre travail, au contraire, ils vous diront tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.  
\- Je vois. A vos ordres, mon Général.  
\- Laissez tomber ça, vous voulez, faites au mieux et trouvez-moi ce salaud.  
\- A vos ordres !  
O'Neill sourit, il entendait le sourire de son interlocuteur à travers le téléphone. Un peu rebelle et de l'humour, il lui plaisait bien ce petit…  
L'équipe SGA-1 suivait l'échange avec curiosité. Je souriais, cette voix était vraiment envoutante, et elle allait bien avec la photo qu'on avait vue. Je regarde autour de moi, les autres aussi avaient l'air joyeux.  
C'est impatients que nous nous dirigeâmes vers les ascenseurs qui nous ramèneraient à la surface. Ensuite, nous avons pris un taxi vers l'aérodrome et nous sommes montés dans un avion direction Hawaï. Le trajet fut plutôt calme, je me perdis dans mes pensées. J'imaginais ma rencontre avec le fameux Commandant…  
A nous deux Mc Garrett !

* * *

_A suivre..._  
_tbc..._


	3. Chapitre 2 : La rencontre

_Aloha tout le monde!_

_Comme chaque quinzaine, voici la suite de cette histoire..._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira... _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard l'avion atterrissait sur l'Île d'O'ahu. Sur la base d'Hickam, deux véhicules nous attendaient sur le Tarmac. Plusieurs personnes en descendirent et s'approchèrent.

\- Colonel Sheppard ?

\- Commandant Mc Garrett, je suppose.

\- Lui-même. Aloha, bienvenue à Hawaï.

\- Merci Commandant.

Whao... Sa poignée de main m'a filé des frissons. Il encore mieux en vrai… Mais il a l'air de souffrir. Il y a quelque chose dans son regard… de douloureux…

C'est la voix de Rodney qui me sortit de mes pensées.

\- Bon, et si nous y allions ? Vous venez John ?

Mince, j'ai raté les présentations…

\- J'arrive !

On est monté dans les voitures et on s'est retrouvé dans les bureaux du 5-0. En arrivant, je m'étais aperçu que notre râleur intergalactique avait un sérieux concurrent. Tout le monde riait de les voir se chamailler et se plaindre tous les deux. Enfin, non pas tous, Mc Garrett détourne la tête et va dans son bureau.

Je le suivais du regard. Le pauvre ! Qu'avait-il donc pour être triste? J'allais tout faire pour lui rendre le sourire. Steve ressortit de son bureau et nous dit:

\- Je suppose que vous voulez vous rafraichir et vous reposer?

Je lui dis en souriant:

\- Vous supposez bien commandant.

Il me rendit mon sourire mais il était triste. Il nous dit:

\- Bien alors on se retrouve ici demain matin à 9h pour un briefing.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais emmener quelque chose à grignoter? Lui demanda Rodney.

\- Vous voulez pas une tasse de thé tant que vous y êtes? Fit le petit blond râleur.

\- Danny ! Fit le beau Steve sévèrement.

Je tentais de leur expliquer:

\- En fait Rodney souffre d'hypoglycémie sévère.

\- Pas de problème, fit l'homme de mes rêves, vous aurez droit à tout ce dont vous aurez besoin.

Je le remerciais chaleureusement :

\- Merci commandant.

\- Je vous en prie, me dit-il, et appelez-moi Steve.

On se fit un sourire. Mon dieu qu'il était craquant. Je me tournais vers mon équipe et je leur dis:

\- Allons nous reposer.

\- Ah enfin, fit Rodney, c'est pas trop tôt.

On se mit à rire et 30 minutes plus tard nous étions dans nos chambres d'hôtel. Après ma douche je m'allongeais sur le lit et je pensais à Steve. Cet homme m'obsédait. Je voulais le rendre heureux à tout prix. Je ne savais pas comment mais je savais que j'y arriverais. Épuisé par le voyage je m'endormis. Je fis un rêve des plus érotiques de mon commandant

_Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage, m'essuyais à l'aide d'une serviette et sortit de la salle de bain. Je regardais Steve et un sourire naquit sur mon visage, soit je me faisais jeter soit...Je m'apprêtais à vivre ce qu'il y avait de plus fantastique au monde. Je m'approchais de l'homme que je désirais tant et je posais mes mains sur ses hanches. Je fis avancer mes mains jusque sur son abdomen et je collais mon torse contre le dos de Steve. J'attendis quelques secondes puis je commençais à déposer des baisers sur une zone trééés sensible du commandant. Je l'entendis pousser un gémissement :_

\- _Hummm John._

_Lorsque Steve sentit mes mains sur ses hanches il sursauta légèrement mais ne se dégagea pas. Il ne fit rien non plus quand il sentit mes mains passer sur son torse. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant ce moment d'intimité entre lui et moi. Puis il sentit mes lèvres se poser sur sa nuque, juste à la naissance de ses cheveux. Il tenta alors de se dégager mais je resserrais mon étreinte et j'infiltrais mes mains sous son t-shirt. Le combat dans la tête de Steve reprit de plus belle, il voulait partir mais en même temps il voulait aussi rester, subir la douce « torture » que je lui faisais. Il rassembla le peu de volonté qui lui restait et se mit à parler:_

\- _John, je...ce n'est pas une bonne idée, pas maintenant..._

_Mais il ne devait pas être très convaincant car mes mains se mirent à bouger sous son t-shirt, caressant lentement son torse. J'entendis à peine Steve murmurer et de toute manière je n'y prêtais guère attention. Je fis monter mes mains sous le t-shirt de mon futur amant effleurant sa peau doucement. J'intensifiais la pression de mes lèvres sur la nuque de mon commandant et je faisais apparaître une légère tâche rouge qui s'estompait rapidement. Je sentis ses frissons lorsque mes mains passèrent sur sa poitrine. Je titillais alors légèrement ses tétons et ses frissons augmentèrent. Je n'étais pas en reste, rien que le contact de mes mains sur Steve me donnait la chair de poule. Après avoir « attisé » la poitrine de mon commandant Mes mains redescendirent vers son abdomen que je continuais à caresser. Steve se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper des soupirs de plaisir, mais cela devint de plus en plus difficile lorsque mes mains passèrent sur ses tétons et y restèrent un petit moment. Il poussa un juron:_

\- _ Oh...Putain..._

_Il ne pouvait éviter à son corps de trembler et il savait que s'il ne sortait pas de la chambre rapidement il atteindrait bientôt le point de non-retour. Ses mains, qui n'avaient pas bougées depuis que Je m'étais collé à lui, se mirent en mouvement et vinrent se placer sur les miennes juste séparées par son t-shirt. J'arrêtais d'embrasser sa nuque lorsque je sentis ses mains se poser sur les miennes. Je fis descendre mes lèvres vers son cou, tout en continuant de déposer des baisers. Il fit alors basculer sa tête en arrière, ce qui me permit de descendre vers sa gorge. Je descendis jusqu'à sa pomme d'Adam et ensuite je remontais vers son oreille dont je mordillais très légèrement le lobe. Je m'arrêtais puis je murmurais à son oreille: _

_ \- Steve? _

_ \- Moui... Fit-il_

_ \- Tu as quelque chose à me dire?_

_ \- Oui. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour John, me dit-il._

_J'avais les yeux clos. Je les rouvris et je le regardais ému. Mes battements de cœur qui étaient déjà rapides s'intensifièrent encore plus. Ses mains avaient quittées les miennes et étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre. Je retirais mes mains de son torse et j'attendis. J'allais savoir si Steve et moi étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Il se tourna lentement vers moi et plongea son regard dans le mien. On resta suspendus quelques secondes. Steve leva une de ses mains vers mon visage et tendrement caressa ma joue. Il approcha lentement son visage du mien tout en continuant à me regarder dans les yeux puis il avança ses lèvres qui furent rejointes par les miennes. Nos langues se mêlèrent en un ballet endiablé où plus rien ne comptait à part l'autre. J'aurais souhaité que ce moment ne cesse jamais, mais on ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment sans oxygène. Je décollais alors mes lèvres de mon commandant pour pouvoir mieux les capturer à nouveau, faisant échouer sa tentative de protestation. Pendant ce temps-là, une de mes mains s'était collée sur ses reins et l'autre était positionnée sur sa nuque, pour pouvoir mieux l'attirer à moi. Les mains de Steve se baladaient sur mon torse dont la chemise était largement déboutonnée à présent. Une de ses mains descendit vers ma taille alors que l'autre remontait vers mon visage. On se sépara une nouvelle fois. _

_Je posais ma main sur celle de Steve et la serrais contre ma joue. Puis je la décollais et j'entrelaçais mes doigts avec les siens. Je murmurais:_

\- _Suis-moi. _

_Je commençais à reculer vers le lit et j'attirais Steve à moi en tirant sur sa main. Arrivés vers le lit, ce qui ne prit que quelques secondes, je lâchais la main de mon commandant et je m'asseyais sur le bord du lit. Il me regarda faire. Ce qui se passait sous ses yeux était assez irréaliste mais il savait que ce n'était pas un rêve, que c'était bien la réalité. Il se dirigea vers moi et s'assit à mes côtés. Je tournais la tête vers lui, les yeux emplis d'une nouvelle étincelle. Il me regarda puis déposa un premier baiser sur mes lèvres, puis un second sur mon menton et un troisième dans le cou. Pendant ce temps-là, mes mains étaient repassées sous son t-shirt et cette fois-ci je le lui enlevais. Puis je l'allongeais. Steve ne se fit pas prier et continua à déposer une autre série de baisers sur mon torse. Se souvenant de ce que je lui avais fait « endurer » un peu plus tôt, il décala ma chemise de quelques centimètres et découvrit un sein. Il déposa des baisers tout autour et me sentit me tendre, ce qui le fit sourire. Il continua en titillant légèrement mon sein avec sa langue ce qui me fit immédiatement réagir. Je laissais échapper un gémissement:_

\- _Oh...Putain...Continue...Steve._

Je fus réveillé quelques heures plus tard par des coups sur la porte. Je me levais et j'allais ouvrir. Rodney et le reste de l'équipe étaient là. Le scientifique me demanda:

\- Oh enfin la marmotte se réveille çà fait au moins 30 minutes que je frappe !

Vous venez manger?

Je rejoignis Rodney et on alla au restaurant Teyla, Ronon, Evan et Carson nous attendait à l'accueil. L'Athosienne me demanda:

\- Est-ce que tout va bien colonel?

\- Oui pourquoi?

\- Parce que vous semblez soucieux, fit Ronon.

\- Non tout va bien.

Je ne pouvais pas décemment leur dire que je me faisais du soucis pour Steve. Ils ne comprendraient pas. J'essayais néanmoins de passer une bonne soirée. On vint nous placer et on commanda nos boissons et quelques minutes plus tard un animateur annonça un spectacle hawaïen. On nous amena nos boissons et je portais un toast:

\- À notre séjour à Hawaï.

On leva nos verres et on trinqua. Je savourais l'alcool qui glissait dans ma gorge. Une serveuse vint prendre les commandes pour notre repas et je me perdis dans mes pensées. Je pensais à Steve. Que faisait-il? Ce fut la voix de Carson qui me ramena à la réalité. Il me demanda:

\- Ça va John?

\- Hum oui je suis juste un peu fatigué.

La serveuse nous apporta nos plats et on commença à manger. Le repas fut animé comme toujours. Ah sacré Rodney mais c'était comme ça que je l'aimais mon scientifique. Après manger on partit se promener au bord de l'eau. Je restais un peu en retrait et je contemplais la lune qui se reflétait dans l'eau. C'est alors que je sentis la main de Teyla sur mon épaule. Elle me dit:

\- Je vous sens préoccupé John qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive?

\- Ah Teyla je ne peux rien vous cacher. Rien ne vous échappe.

\- Vous me connaissez si bien John, me dit-elle, et puis on est ami. Alors si vous me disiez ce qui vous tracasse.

Je soufflais un bon coup puis je lui dis:

\- Je pense au commandant Mc Garrett. Je me fais du soucis pour lui.

\- Vous l'aimez? Me demanda-t'elle.

\- Je ressens quelque chose pour lui mais mon cœur est pris par quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Oh et je peux savoir par qui? Demanda Teyla.

\- Rodney.

\- Oh, fit-elle surprise.

\- Oui mais lui ne voit rien. Enfin bref je voudrais donner un peu de bonheur au commandant.

\- Allez-y John et pour Rodney vous verrez plus tard, fit l'Athosienne.

\- Merci Teyla et vous avec Ronon où en êtes-vous?

\- Mais comment savez-vous que... Commença telle.

\- J'ai des yeux pour voir. Alors si j'ai un conseil à vous donner dites-lui ce que vous ressentez.

\- D'accord John, me dit-elle, merci.

Je lui souris puis on rentra tous à l'hôtel. Je me déshabillais et je me couchais. Cette nuit-là je fis le même rêve érotique et le lendemain matin quand je me réveillais je vis que mon mini-moi était en forme. Ah ben bravo ! Je partis prendre ma douche pour faire baisser la pression.

Ce matin-là je me réveillai et je partis donc prendre ma douche. Je ressortis de la salle de bain en boxer et alors que je m'apprêtais à m'habiller on frappa. J'allais ouvrir et je vis Steve. Je le vis rougir. Il me dit:

\- Bonjour Colonel. Je peux repasser si vous voulez?  
\- Bonjour commandant. Non entrez j'en ai pour quelques minutes.  
\- D'accord, me dit-il.  
Il entra et je refermais derrière lui. Il avait les yeux rouges. Il avait dû pleurer. Je m'habillais en vitesse et j'allais rejoindre Steve. Je lui dis:  
\- On peut y aller.  
\- OK, fit-il, le reste de mon équipe attend en bas.  
Alors que j'ouvrais la porte je faillis entrer en collision avec le poing de Rodney. Je lui dis:  
\- Bonjour Rodney.

\- Oh bonjour John. Bonjour commandant, fit le scientifique.  
\- Bonjour Dr Mckay, fit Steve.  
\- Les autres sont en bas, fit Rodney.  
\- Très bien allons les rejoindre.  
Je fermais la porte à clé et on descendit dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel. Carson, Teyla, Evan et Ronon me firent un signe de la main et l'équipe de Steve fit pareil. A ma grande surprise je vis que le petit blond n'était pas là. Il devait sûrement nous attendre à leurs locaux. On se répartit dans plusieurs voitures. Quand je montais dans celle de Steve je vis un golden retriever. Il me dit:  
\- Je vous présente mon chien Eddie.  
Je caressais la tête du chien et sur un signe de Steve il alla derrière. Le commandant se mit au volant et me demanda:  
\- Alors cette première nuit à Hawaï?

Je lui souris et je lui répondis:

\- Magnifique. C'est un vrai délice et le bruit des vagues c'est tout simplement du bonheur.

\- Vous pourrez le répétez au lieutenant Williams? Me demanda t'il, car lui ça l'horripile.

\- Je lui dirais.

\- Merci, fit-il en souriant.

J'adorais le voir sourire. Alors que j'allais lui dire autre chose son portable se mit à sonner. Il répondit:

\- Mc Garrett?

\- Salut frérot, fit une voix féminine.

Oh c'était sa sœur. Il lui dit:

\- Salut Mary. Comment tu vas?

\- Je vais bien mais c'est à toi qu'il faut demander, lui dit-elle.

\- Je vais bien, lui dit-il.

\- Arrête avec ça Steve. Je te connais tu vas très mal, lui dit-elle.

Elle avait raison. Quelque chose avait fait mal à Steve. Il dit à sa sœur:

\- Ça va aller Mary. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ecoute demain je serais à Oahu, lui dit-elle, que tu le veuille ou non.

\- Mary écoute...Commença t'il.

\- Non Steve tu ne discutes pas, lui dit-elle, je viens un point c'est tout. Tu as besoin de moi.

\- Ok calme-toi, lui dit-il, viens ça me fera du bien de te voir.

\- Je préfère ça, lui dit-elle, bon je vais te laisser. A demain.

\- A demain, lui dit-il, fais un gros bisou à Joannie pour moi.

\- Pas de soucis, lui dit-elle, ah et Steve?

\- Oui Mary? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je t'aime frérot, fit sa sœur.

\- Moi aussi soeurette je t'aime, lui dit-il, A demain.

\- A demain, fit-elle.

Ils raccrochèrent et il s'excusa auprès de moi:

\- Désolé ma sœur exagère un peu.

\- C'est pas grave. Elle tient beaucoup à vous.

\- Oui beaucoup. C'est la seule personne qui reste de ma famille, me dit-il.

Oh ben quelle coïncidence. Cela nous faisait un point commun. Je lui demandais:

\- Elle habite loin?

\- Oui elle habite à Los Angeles et on ne se voit pas souvent, me dit-il, et vous avez des frères et sœurs?

\- Oui j'ai un frère et la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était pour les obsèques de mon père. Vous savez depuis que je suis sur Atlantis je vais rarement sur terre.

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes sur Atlantis? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Cela fait 5 ans.

\- Et cela ne vous manque pas? D'aller sur terre? Me demanda-t-il encore.

\- Il y a quelques années je vous aurais dit oui. J'aime ce que je fais à Atlantis.

\- Je comprends, me dit-il en souriant.

On arriva devant les locaux du 5-0. Steve arrêta la voiture et on descendit. On rejoignit nos équipes et je m'aperçus que Rodney n'était pas bien. Je lui demandais:

\- Rodney ça va?

\- Non, et si je mange pas dans les minutes qui suivent, je sens que je vais faire une crise d'hypoglycémie, me dit-il.

Steve vint vers lui et lui tendit une viennoiserie. Suspicieux le scientifique lui demanda:

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- C'est un malasadas, lui dit-il, c'est une espèce de donut's.

\- C'est bon? Demanda mon ami.

Le géant black s'approcha de lui, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui dis:

\- Mon ami c'est un pur délice. Une fois que vous y avez goûté vous ne pouvez plus vous en passer. Foi de Lou.

\- Bon ben voyons ça, fit le scientifique.

Il mit un morceau de beignet dans sa bouche et dit:

\- C'est un pur délice.

\- Vous voyez je vous l'avais dit, fit Lou.

Je lui dis:

\- Bien si vous trouvez cela bon on peut y aller?

\- Euh oui bien sûr John, fit Rodney.

* * *

_voilà... _

_A suivre..._

_Tbc..._

_n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis! il m'intéresse! _

_Merci aussi aux anonymes..._


	4. Chapitre 3: Le briefing

_Aloha tout le monde,_

_Comme chaque quinzaine, voici la publication de la semaine._

_Il s'agit de la suite des aventures hawaïennes de nos voyageurs intergalactiques préférés. Voici le chapitre trois de notre Opération Atlantis. L'équipe du 5-0 va faire des découvertes._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

On entra à l'intérieur du palais et on alla dans les locaux du 5.0. Steve alla dans son bureau et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard. Il demanda:

\- Danny n'est pas là?

\- Non il n'est pas encore arrivé, fit le dénommé Lou.

\- Bon ben on va commencer sans lui, fit-il.

\- Il devrait pas tarder, fit un petit jeune du prénom de Junior.

\- C'n'est pas grave, fit Mc Garrett, installons nous autour de l'ordinateur.

Alors qu'on s'installait autour de l'ordinateur le dénommé Danny arriva en disant :

\- Désolé j'ai eu un petit contretemps. Bonjour tout le monde.

Tout le monde le salua puis mon beau commandant prit la parole :

\- Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là on peut commencer. D'après les infos que j'ai pu récupérer au sujet de Peter Grodin, il travaillait sur le projet Stargate atlantis.

Je lui répondis :

\- C'est exact commandant.

\- C'est quoi ce projet Stargate et c'est quoi Atlantis? Demanda Danny.

\- Vous permettez que je leur explique John? Me demanda Rodney.

\- Faites donc Rodney.

\- Alors Atlantis est une cité construite par un peuple qui s'appelle les anciens. Elle se trouve dans la galaxie de pégase. Nous avons été envoyés dans cette galaxie pour retrouver cette cité perdue. Grâce à la porte des étoiles nous pouvons explorer d'autres planètes à bord de nos Jumpers que le colonel peut conduire grâce à son gène des anciens (gène rare permettant de faire fonctionner les technologies de conception ancienne. Nous avons rencontré beaucoup de peuples et nous avons notamment sauvé Teyla et son peuple des griffes des Wraiths et Ronon, expliqua le scientifique.

\- C'est quoi des Wraiths? Demanda Junior.

Je leur expliquais:

\- Les Wraiths sont les ennemis de toute l'humanité car elle est leur seule source de nourriture. Il semblerait que les Wraiths se nourrissaient aussi d'Anciens avant que ceux-ci ne quittent la galaxie de Pégase. Les Wraiths ont une conscience et sont intelligents. Ils pensent être supérieurs aux humains qu'ils ne voient que comme du bétail. Ils sont nés dans la galaxie de Pégase. Leur technologie est supérieure à celle des humains, elle est néanmoins moins avancée que celle des Anciens. Les Wraiths aspirent notre vie lentement.

\- Beurk, fit Lou, je ne voudrais pas me retrouver face à eux.

\- Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu… En réalité, ils sont l'évolution d'un insecte appelé heptoparasite ou Iratus qui a absorbé de l'ADN humain. Lorsqu'un Wraith souhaite se nourrir, il vous place sa main sur le torse, elle est équipée d'une fente qui lui permet d'aspirer votre fluide et vos forces vitales. Et pour être sûr de pouvoir se rassasier sans vous perdre, il vous injecte une enzyme qui maintient votre cœur en fonctionnement jusqu'au moment où il en a fini avec vous.

\- C'est ignoble ! s'écria Tani.

\- Charmant n'est-ce pas ? répondit le médecin ironique.

Teyla prit alors à son tour la parole :

Ces créatures dominent ma galaxie. Ils tournent autour de toutes les planètes habitées par les humains et lorsqu'ils estiment que nous sommes suffisamment nombreux, ils opèrent une sélection.

\- Une sélection ? demanda Adam.

\- Oui ils parcourent le ciel des mondes humains, ils capturent un certain nombre d'entre nous grâce au rayon de leur vaisseau et ils les stockent dans des cocons pour leur servir de nourriture.

\- Moi, ils m'avaient transformé en coureur. Ils m'ont implanté un traceur dans le dos. Ils me suivaient ou que je sois et sélectionnaient tous ceux que j'approchais. Je suis resté seul pendant 7ans avant de tomber sur eux. Ajouta Ronon en montrant le reste de l'équipe

Steve me demanda:

\- Vous vous êtes déjà retrouvé face à eux colonel?

\- Oui beaucoup de fois et aussi face à un heptoparasite.

\- Non mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi, fit Danny, ce genre de choses n'existent pas voyons.

\- Non mais je rêve, fit Rodney en s'énervant, vous n'y croyez pas !

\- C'est exactement ça, fit-il.

Steve et moi nous nous regardions puis nous nous mîmes à rire. Danny demanda en râlant :

\- Nan mais j'ai dit quoi encore?

Je soumis une proposition :

\- Nous allons demander au colonel Carter si nous pouvons vous faire découvrir le projet Stargate Atlantis.

J'appelais le colonel Carter qui répondit :

\- Colonel Carter j'écoute.

\- Bonjour Sam ici John.

\- Bonjour John. Que puis-je faire pour vous? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Voilà nous sommes avec l'équipe du 5.0 et nous souhaiterions leur faire découvrir toute l'histoire d'Atlantis.

\- Pas de soucis, me dit-elle, vous avez mon feu vert John. Je contact Mr Woolsey pour l'informer.

Rodney prit sa tablette et se connecta au serveur. Pendant près de deux heures nous fîmes découvrir nos missions et l'histoire d'Atlantis. Tout le 5.0 en fut ébahi. Carter demanda à Steve :

\- Serait-il possible que le Dr Beckett puisse pratiquer l'autopsie du Dr Grodin?

\- Oui cela est possible, lui dit-il, mais je souhaiterais que notre légiste l'assiste.

\- Ça me va, fit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Carson et lui demanda :

\- Vous avez entendu Dr Beckett?

\- Oui, fit Carson qui était derrière John.

\- Bien et tenez-nous informé, lui dit-elle.

\- Pas de soucis, lui dit-il.

On mit fin à la communication puis Steve nous dit :

\- Je vais vous présenter à notre légiste.

Il regarda sa montre et nous dit :

\- Ah ben je vois qu'il va être l'heure de manger. Je vous propose d'aller manger chez notre ami Kamekona.

Je regardais mon équipe et leur demandais :

\- Est-ce que ça vous va d'aller manger chez l'ami du commandant?

\- Moi ça me va, fit Teyla, et puis j'ai envie de connaitre votre peuple John.

\- Bien. Carson, Ronon, major, Rodney ça vous va?

\- Tant que je peux manger et que je ne fasse pas d'hypoglycémie ça me va, fit le scientifique.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, fit Williams, vous êtes pire que mon partenaire.

\- Excusez-moi, fit Rodney, mais le colonel a dû vous expliquer que je suis sujet aux crises d'hypoglycémie alors je n'ai pas envie de me sentir mal et le commandant Mc Garrett a besoin de moi.

Le lieutenant Williams demanda à Steve:

\- Est-ce je peux amener Grace et Charlie? Ils meurent d'envie de te revoir.

\- Ce sont tes enfants Danny tu fais ce que tu veux, lui dit-il d'un ton froid.

Une tension régnait au sein du 5.0. Je me demandais ce qui se passait. Pour alléger la tension Junior dit :

\- Si on y allait. Je meurs de faim.

\- Oui tu as raison, fit Adam Noshimori.

\- Steve on se retrouve tous chez Kamekona, fit Lou.

\- Heu oui pas de soucis, fit-il.

Il était mal. Je le voyais lutter contre les larmes mais quelques secondes plus tard il se ressaisit. Il se tourna vers moi et me demanda :

\- Je vous emmène colonel?

\- Oui bien sûr.

Il se tourna vers son chien et lui dit :

\- Allez viens Eddie.

Le chien suivit son maître et on partit tous pour manger. Dans la voiture régnait un silence total. Je respectais ceci mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me poser des questions. On arriva à destination. C'était une belle plage où il y avait des tables de pique-nique et un camion avec une crevette géante dessinée dessus. Un géant s'approcha de Steve, lui fit une accolade et lui demanda :

\- Yo ça gaze mon frère?

\- Oui ça va Kamekona merci, lui dit-il.

\- C'est qui ces aolés? Lui demanda-t-il en nous montrant du doigt mon équipe et moi.

\- Kamekona je te présente le colonel John Sheppard et son équipe, fit Steve, le Dr Rodney McKay, le Major Lorne, le Dr Beckett, Ronon Dex et Teyla Emagan. Ils sont venus nous prêter main forte pour une enquête.

\- Bienvenue messieurs et jolie wahiné, fit Kamekona.

Je lui serrais la main en lui disant:

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Kamekona.

\- Dis tu l'as mis où ton aolé? Demanda Kamekona à Steve.

\- Il est allé chercher Grace et Charlie, lui dit-il.

On s'installa autour des tables de pique-nique et quelques minutes plus tard le lieutenant Williams arriva. Une ado de 16 ans et un petit garçon de 6 ans sortirent de la voiture et se jetèrent dans les bras de Steve en criant :

\- Oncle Steveeeeeee !

Je souris face à ce tableau. Les enfants de Williams l'appréciaient beaucoup. Il leur sourit et il resta un moment avec eux. On commanda à manger. Pendant le repas Steve s'éloigna un moment. Je le suivis du regard et je l'observais un instant. Il regarda Williams s'occuper de ses enfants qui nous avaient rejoints. Il eut un sourire tendre qui devint triste. Je le vis lutter contre ses larmes mais malgré cela je pus en apercevoir une qui se frayait un chemin le long de sa joue. Je me levais et j'allais le voir. J'allais tout faire pour le réconforter et lui faire retrouver son si beau sourire.

* * *

_Tbc..._

_A Suivre..._

_Si vous me laissiez une petite review, ce serait top! je répondrais à chacune d'entre elle comme toujours. Sinon merci d'être passé même de façon anonyme..._

_A dans 15 jours pour la suite._


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le chagrin de Steve

_Aloha tout le monde! _

_Comme chaque quinzaine, voici un nouveau chapitre de notre enquête de SG-A à Hawaii. Steve va trouver une oreille attentive à son chagrin._

* * *

PDV steve

Pendant le repas, je m'éloignai un moment, je me perdis dans mes pensées. Je sentais le colonel Sheppard me suivre du regard et m'observer un instant. Je regardais Danny s'occuper de ses enfants qui nous avaient rejoints. J'eus un sourire tendre qui devint triste, le colonel me voyait lutter contre mes larmes mais malgré cela je crois qu'il a pu en apercevoir une qui se frayait un chemin le long ma joue.

Il s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule en me disant:

\- Hey !

\- Hey !

\- Est-ce que tout va bien

Je lui répondis :

\- Oui…

\- Menteur… me dit-il pas convaincu

Je le regardais surpris. Il reprit

\- Je sais qu'on se connait peu Commandant…

\- Appelez-moi Steve…

\- Ok Steve, on ne se connait pas beaucoup mais du peu que j'ai vu, vous êtes comme moi. Et quand je suis dans cet état-là, c'est que je vais mal…

J'étais soufflé par son analyse. Je lui souris charmeur et il fit de même. Cela me réconforta un peu.

Je le regardais et je réalisais que c'était un bel homme. Il m'attirait beaucoup. De toute façon Danny m'avait quitté et je n'avais de compte à ne rendre à personne. Aussi je décidais de me consoler dans ses bras. Je lui dis:

\- Ça va aller Colonel. Merci beaucoup.

Il me sourit et on retourna à table. Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. John lançait des piques au Dr McKay qui répondait au quart de tour. Je souris un peu tristement en voyant leur manège. Cela me rappelait trop les joutes verbales que j'avais avec Danny. Lou qui n'était pas au courant de notre rupture nous dit:

\- Tiens donc ça me rappelle deux personnes çà.

\- Ah oui et qui? Demanda le major Lorne.

\- Le commandant Mc Garrett et le lieutenant Williams, fit Junior.

\- Ah oui? Demanda Teyla.

\- Oh oui, fit Adam.

Je souris malgré moi. Après avoir mangé je regardais ma montre et je vis qu'il était l'heure.

\- Si vous êtes prêts on peut aller à l'institut médico-légal.

John me souris et me dit:

\- Ça me va.

\- Vous remontez avec moi Sheppard? Demandais-je.

\- Avec plaisir Mc Garrett.

\- Steve tu veux que j'emmène le dr Beckett? Me demanda Adam.

\- Oui s'il te plaît Adam. Merci.

On regagna les voitures. Eddie monta derrière. John engagea la conversation et me dit:

\- Woolsey nous a dit que vous êtes un militaire.

\- Oui enfin je suis un SEAL. Je dirais même un ex Navy SEAL, je ne suis plus en service actif depuis un certain temps et vous?

\- Moi je suis dans l'armée de l'air, me dit-il, comment? Enfin dans quelles circonstances êtes-vous devenu commandant du 5.0 si ce n'est pas trop indiscret?

Je soufflai un bon coup puis je répondis:

\- Je suis revenu à Hawaï pour enterrer mon père i ans de cela et la gouverneur de l'époque m'a demandé de monter une unité d'élite pour lutter contre le crime. Elle voulait que je sois à la tête de cette unité alors j'ai accepté.

\- Wow ! En effet, me dit-il, mais c'est pas trop dur?

\- Si par moment mais j'aime ce que je fais.

\- Tout comme moi, me dit-il en souriant.

S'il continuait comme ça j'allais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps et j'allais lui sauter dessus. On arriva à l'institut Médico-légal et on alla dans le bureau de Noélanie. Adam était arrivé en même temps que moi. Je fis les présentations:

\- Noélanie je te présente le colonel John Sheppard et le Dr Carson Beckett du projet Atlantis.

\- Enchantée messieurs, leur dit-elle en leur serrant la main.

\- Nous de même, fit John en souriant.

\- Colonel, Dr Beckett je vous présente le docteur Noélanie Cunha notre médecin légiste.

\- Enchanté, fit le Dr Beckett en souriant.

\- Bien Noélanie le Dr Beckett va rester avec toi pour l'autopsie de Peter Grodin.

\- D'accord, fit-elle.

\- A plus tard Carson, fit John.

\- A plus tard John, fit le Dr Beckett.

On quitta l'institut médico-légal et on retourna au 5.0. Quand on arriva le Dr McKay et Danny discutaient ou je dirais qu'ils se chamaillaient. John leur dit:

\- Et bien messieurs à vous deux vous mettez de l'animation.

Les deux hommes râlèrent dans leur coin et on se replongea dans l'enquête.

Un peu plus tard alors qu'on n'avançait pas je leur dit de rentrer. On se sépara. Moi, j'avais envie d'aller boire un verre. Le colonel me dit:

\- Je vous invite dans l'endroit sympa de votre vous voulez.

\- Allez pourquoi pas.

On entra dans le bar, on avait tous les deux envie de passer une bonne fin de soirée.

L'enquête n'avançait pas et je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Danny…

John et moi nous sommes installés à une table. Le serveur vint prendre notre commande, une bière blonde pour moi et une brune pour John. On se ressemble vraiment… On commença à discuter de tout et de rien, de nos vies. Il avait eu une vie difficile lui aussi, son père qui n'a pas accepté sa carrière militaire, l'éloignement de sa famille, ses sanctions suite à sa mission en antarctique. Son départ pour Atlantis…

Une discussion en entraînant une autre, on a continué à enchaîner une bière après l'autre. Et puis… Je ne sais plus très bien… Je crois que j'ai beaucoup bu… trop certainement.

PDV de John

On doit en être à la douzième bière ou plus… enfin le commandant, parce que moi, même si je tiens bien l'alcool (merci aux athosiens et leur alcool léger…) j'en bois une quand il en avale deux. Je crois qu'il boit vraiment trop. Il commence à être bien imbibé. On se raconte nos vies, je compatis, j'ai eu des moments franchement pas drôles mais je crois que là il me bat. Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi il enchaine les consommations comme ça. Toute cette culpabilité par rapport à la mort de son père et de son meilleur ami, Freddie. Elle en devient presque palpable, à tel point que s'en est insoutenable. Et il n'y a pas que ça. Il y a autre chose, d'important, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. Il y a un élément déclencheur à tout ça, à ce sentiment d'abandon qui émane de tout ça.

J'ai l'impression qu'il va pleurer.

\- Je vais vous ramener Commandant.

\- Appelez-moi Steve…

\- D'accord Steve, Donnez-moi vos clefs de voiture, je vais appeler quelqu'un et je vous ramène ok ?

\- Hum, je vous attends là.

\- Très bien je reviens dans une seconde.

Je prends son téléphone sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Je sors et je fouille dedans pour trouver le numéro composé le plus souvent. C'est celui de Williams. Je le compose et j'attends. J'entends que ça décroche au bout de plusieurs sonneries.

\- Steve ! Non mais t'as vu l'heure ! je t'ai déjà dit que…

Oups… il était énervé. Je lui dis :

\- Lieutenant Williams ?

\- Qui est à l'appareil ? ou est Steve ?

\- Il euh… C'est moi Sheppard. Désolé de vous déranger lieutenant, mais euh… mais Mc Garrett est incapable de rentrer seul, j'ai ses clefs de voiture pour le ramener mais, je n'ai pas son adresse et il n'est pas vraiment en état de me la donner.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien de grave, rassurez-vous, il a juste beaucoup trop bu et je pensais que c'était mieux de ne pas laisser prendre le volant.

\- Ok j'arrive. Soupira le lieutenant.

\- Très bien.

J'entends une voix féminine qui demande ce qui se passe, il lui souffle que ce n'est rien, qu'il doit partir mais qu'il n'en a pas pour longtemps, qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle s'inquiètes et qu'elle se rendorme.

\- Le boulot ? demande la voix.

\- Non, enfin, juste un collègue qui a besoin d'un coup de main au bureau, rien d'important ou de dangereux, pas d'intervention sur le terrain.

Il raccroche.

En attendant qu'il arrive, je vais rechercher le commandant pour l'installer dans la voiture, il commence à fermer les yeux, mais il ne veut pas bouger. Williams arrive une dizaine de minutes plus tard. On se salue.

\- Merci d'être venu, vous n'étiez pas obligé.

\- Pas de problème. Où-est-il ?

\- A la table, il refuse de partir.

\- Je vois…

Et il se dirigea vers la table en question. J'ai vu le commandant relever la tête en entendant son ami approcher. Mais son visage a changé. Il est devenu dur, tout son corps s'est tendu et il a serré les poings.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je viens juste te parler ok ?

Je vois que Williams vient de se mettre sur la défensive, comme si il avait peur du conflit, il a mis les mains en avant et il reste à une certaine distance. En entendant Mc Garrett lui hurler de ne pas s'approcher, je comprends mieux pourquoi. Williams ne bouge pas, il connait son patron, ça se voit. Il y a même une certaine tendresse entre eux alors qu'ils sont en conflit en permanence. Je m'approche pour intervenir au cas où et le commandant m'interpelle :

\- J'ai pas besoin de toi ! John ? vous pouvez me ramener ?

\- Bien sûr Steve.

Je lance un regard au lieutenant et l'incite à me suivre dehors en disant au commandant que je le retrouvais à la voiture.

\- Donnez-moi l'adresse, et rentrez lieutenant. Je m'en sortirai.

\- Nan, nan, je vais passer devant et vous guider, ce sera plus simple.

\- Ok

Et nous voilà partis pour la maison du commandant. Dans la voiture il est silencieux, il est mal, je le vois bien… Il s'est passé un truc avec Williams c'est évident. Quand on arrive, il sort sans un regard, sans une parole, il arrive je ne sais pas comment à ouvrir sa porte et il se réfugie à l'intérieur. Moi je tente d'arrondir les angles avec le blond.

\- Je suis désolé, lieutenant, je n'aurais pas dû vous appeler…

\- Bah c'est pas grave, ne vous en faites pas… en ce moment c'est un peu compliqué entre nous, et on va dire que je l'ai mérité.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire alors je reste silencieux, pour ne pas être impoli avec mes questions. Soudain on revoit le commandant sortir et se diriger droit sur le lieutenant. Il lui assène un coup de poing magistral et se met à hurler à nouveau.

\- Va-t'en ! Fous-moi la paix ! Dégages de chez moi ! et ne remet plus jamais les pieds ici ! t'entends ! plus jamais ! je te déteste !

Il retourne dans la maison. Williams soupire, son regard se teinte d'une immense tristesse, il tourne les talons, se remet au volant et disparait avec sa voiture.

Je rentre à la recherche du commandant, je le retrouve sur sa terrasse, une bière à la main et le visage inondé de larmes. Je m'avance doucement et pose ma main sur la sienne au moment où il reprend une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- On a bu assez d'alcool pour ce soir Steve, vous ne croyez pas ?

Il ne répond pas. Son regard se perd dans le mien et je le vois déchiré de désespoir. Je me suis agenouillé devant lui pour lui demander ce qui se passait entre Williams et lui, il me répond que ce n'est rien. Je rétorque que c'est forcément important pour qu'il se mette dans un état pareil. Il soupire.

\- Pourquoi il me fait ça ?

\- Vous faire quoi ?

\- Pourquoi il m'abandonne…

Il se jette sur moi et il m'embrasse. Je me demande une seconde comment je dois réagir… Il insiste… je sais que c'est l'alcool qui parle mais il a besoin de soutien et puis j'avoue que moi aussi j'ai envie de réconfort en ce moment et que Steve est plus que très attirant… j'ai flashé sur lui dès que Woolsey m'a parler de lui. Après tout, j'ai de comptes à rendre à personne… je me décide et je réponds à son baiser.

Les choses s'enflamment vite. Je sens qu'on ne va pas dormir beaucoup cette nuit, mais c'est ce dont on a besoin et surtout envie en ce moment alors...

On se sépare pour respirer et je reprends ses lèvres langoureusement. Il s'accroche et il me conduit dans sa chambre tout en laissant sa bouche traîner sur la mienne, sur mon cou, mes épaules, ma clavicule. On sème nos vêtement sur le chemin, arrivés à destination je le poussais doucement sur le lit tout sourire. Il était nu et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de le dévorer du regard. Je le caressais, il se laissa faire en me dévorant des yeux aussi. Je descendis doucement les mains sur son corps, il frissonna. Au bout de plusieurs minutes il murmura un « A ton tour » rempli d'un tel désir que je me mis à trembler. Il inversa nos positions et me fit subir la torture de ses lèvres. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête, j'avais l'impression qu'il était partout. Nos regards ne se lâchèrent pas... Il me demanda de le laisser m'aimer... je ne pus pas résister...Steve posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes puis se recula légèrement pour me regarder dans les yeux, surveillant ma réaction. Je posais ma main sur sa joue et la caressais du pouce en lui disant:

\- Steve j'ai confiance en toi.

Steve me regarda et lut du désir dans mes yeux ce qui éveilla le sien. Je lui souris et l'embrassais, d'abord tendrement, puis passionnément. Ma main glissa dans la nuque de mon amant pour approfondir notre baiser. Le commandant, jusque-là immobile, se mit soudain, sans stopper notre baiser, à califourchon sur moi, Steve quitta mes lèvres pour aller dans mon cou, ce qui fit me gémir de plaisir. Tout en me faisant un suçon. Et moi je n'étais pas en reste. Une de mes mains était posée sur sa hanche et l'autre lui caressait le torse et le dos, savourant la douceur de sa peau. Steve glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et murmura mon grade. Mon grade, pas mon prénom. Je m'arrêtais et Steve, frustré, me questionna du regard. Je chuchotais alors à son oreille:

\- Au point où on en est, tu pourrais m'appeler par mon prénom, tu ne crois pas ?

Il avala difficilement sa salive et chuchota mon prénom qu'il s'était interdit de prononcer jusque-là:

\- John...

Je lui souris avec tendresse et Steve reprit mes lèvres tandis que je prodiguais milles caresses sur son torse et dans son dos. Il délaissa mes lèvres et déposa un léger baiser sur mon sexe ce qui me fit gémir et frissonner Il me sourit à nouveau. Je lui rendis son sourire avant de me redresser pour prendre à nouveau possession de ses lèvres. Un nouveau ballet de langues s'engagea, et nos mains glissèrent plus bas. Steve alla jusqu'à l'intérieur de mes cuisses et les caressa doucement. Je me cambrais sous l'effet de la sève qui montait de mes reins. Il arrêta sa douce torture et me fit s'allonger sur le dos. Nos regards se croisèrent de nouveau, chacun pouvant lire la même envie et le même désir chez l'autre, et il alla s'amuser avec le lobe de mon oreille. Je posais une main sur le membre dressé de Steve qui ferma alors les yeux. Il passa de nouveau ses doigts dans mes cheveux et recommença à me faire un suçon dans le creux du cou. Il caressa doucement mon sexe érigé, mes testicules et l'entrée de mon anus d'une main experte. J'avais l'impression de devenir fou de plaisir. Je posais moi aussi une main sur le pénis de Steve et je commençais à le caresser, suivant presque inconsciemment ses mouvements Le commandant commença à onduler des hanches et chuchota alors à mon oreille:

\- Est-ce que tu te sens prêt?

J'ouvris les yeux et je lui répondis d'une voix où se mêlaient confiance et désir:

\- Oui mon amour.

Je voulus me mettre sur le ventre mais il m'en empêcha. Je parus étonné. Steve déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et, souriant, il chuchota contre ma bouche.

\- Tu ne l'as sûrement jamais fait comme ça, mais je veux pouvoir te regarder...

Je replongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Nos regards, assombris par un tourbillon de sensations et une tempête de sentiments, semblèrent alors accrochés l'un à l'autre. Steve se positionna à genoux entre mes jambes écartées et me fit relever les reins. Puis il s'humecta deux doigts et en pénétra un dans mon intimité. Il le fit bouger doucement en va et vient. Il mit un second doigt. Je poussais un grognement de plaisir. Voyant que j'aimais ça et que j'étais prêt il remplaça ses doigts par quelque chose de plus gros... Ma respiration était devenue haletante. Steve me pénétra doucement, lentement, prenant garde à mes expressions, soucieux de mon bien-être. Lorsqu'il fut en moi jusqu'à la garde, et que j'étais habitué à sa présence en moi il prit mon membre dans une main. Il commença un lent mouvement de va et vient de ses hanches et de sa main. Nos plaisirs montèrent crescendo. Steve, en partie penché sur moi, sentit mes doigts se glisser à nouveau dans sa chevelure. Nos gémissements rauques devinrent des cris de jouissance. J'explosais le premier dans sa main, mon jet brûlant se déversant sur nos ventres. Cela déclencha son orgasme et se libéra en moi en criant mon prénom. Puis il s'écroula sur moi. On reprit progressivement une respiration normale. Quand ce fut fait, Steve se redressa sur ses bras tremblants pour pouvoir observer mon visage. J'avais les joues en feu et il semblait heureux, les yeux brillant de joie. Il passa une main derrière ma nuque pour me rapprocher de lui, et m'embrassa tendrement, avant de nous faire basculer sur le côté. On était maintenant allongés face à face, et on s'enlaça. Steve me murmura un « merci » timide à l'oreille. Je l'embrassais tendrement avant de lui murmurer ma réponse:

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi mon amour.

On s'endormit ainsi, nos corps épuisés mais satisfaits, et nos cœurs heureux de s'être trouvés.

Le lendemain matin à mon réveil, je me tournai vers Steve. Il était assis sur le lit, face au mur, la tête dans les mains.

\- Steve ?

\- John, je…

\- Steve…

Il éclata en sanglot. Je le pris dans mes bras.

\- Si tu me disais ce qui se passe entre Williams et toi ? demandais-je doucement

Il soupira avant de commencer son récit.

\- On se connait depuis près de 10 ans, Danny et moi. Au début, il ne m'appréciait pas beaucoup, sourit-il, j'avais réussi à m'imposer sur son enquête. Il enquêtait sur l'assassinat de mon père, et je voulais me venger de celui qui avait ça, je cherchais quelqu'un concentré sur son travail. Je l'ai embauché. On est devenu amis proches et avec le temps… J'ai compris que je l'aimais. Quand j'ai rompu avec Lynn, tout le monde a cru que c'était parce que je n'arrivais pas à oublier mon ex, Catherine.

\- Mais ce n'était pas ça.

\- Non…

Tout en me parlant il semblait s'être un peu calmé.

\- Ecoutes… je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs. Hier soir, j'avais vraiment trop bu et… quand j'ai vu Danny arriver je… ça m'a mis en colère et voulais me venger en quelque sorte…

\- Te venger ?

Il sourit tendrement

\- J'avais réussi à le convaincre… on a été ensemble pendant un petit moment… mais il m'a quitté… Il m'a quitté.

Il éclata à nouveau en sanglots, puis se reprit en respirant un grand coup.

\- John… Je suis amoureux de Danny, toi et moi, ça ne tiendra pas…

\- Je sais, répondis-je. Ça va peut-être te surprendre mais moi aussi je suis amoureux… Rassures-toi, ce n'est pas de toi mais de Rodney dont je suis amoureux. Même si tu es très, très attirant… susurrais-je en l'obligeant à s'allonger

\- Ha oui vraiment ? Il se remit à sourire, il se laissait prendre au jeu.

\- Ho oui ! m'exclamais-je en l'embrassant.

Malheureusement il fallait qu'on se lève et qu'on aille bosser… et on n'était pas en avance… on décida donc de vite prendre une douche et un petit déjeuner.

En arrivant devant le palais, je vis Steve se tendre et la colère monter en lui. On voyait Williams descendre d'une voiture différente de celle d'hier soir. Il y a avait une femme au volant. Le lieutenant lui fit un sourire crispé et s'éloigna.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche là celle-là ! Va-t'en espèce de …. Lâcha Steve avec colère

\- Hey ! c'est qui cette femme ?

\- Rachel, grommela-t-il, l'ex-femme de Danny. C'est pour elle qu'il m'a quitté ! malgré tout ce qu'elle lui a fait !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle l'a d'abord quitté parce qu'elle en supportait pas sa vie de femme de flic ! elle avait peur parce que ce métier est dangereux. Elle s'est remariée et elle a déménagé ici, obligeant Danny à la suivre pour pouvoir voir sa fille. Ensuite elle a voulu lui retirer son droit de garde, plusieurs fois ! toujours parce que selon madame, la petite était en danger dès qu'elle était avec son père !

J'écarquillais les yeux, à la fois en entendant la rancœur se Steve contre cette femme et à la fois de stupeur que quelqu'un puisse avoir de telles réactions.

\- Et c'est pas le plus fort !

Quand Charlie est né, Rachel a dit à Danny qu'il n'était pas son fils. Parce que oui, ils avaient déjà remis ça une fois, asséna-t-il. Mais le gamin était malade, il lui fallait une greffe de moelle osseuse, et personne n'était compatible sauf Danny !

Et il a tout accepté, tout encaissé alors qu'elle le trainait plus bas que terre ! Et maintenant il… il préfère rester avec elle plutôt qu'avec moi ! Crachat-il !

Je n'en revenais pas ! Comment Williams pouvait-il accepté ça ! Moi je n'aurais jamais pu ! Je l'aurais descendue depuis longtemps, ma femme !

A nous deux Danny, il va falloir qu'on parle toi et moi !

_Tbc..._

_A suivre_

* * *

_Voilà..._  
_J'espère que vous avez aimé. Dites moi votre sentiment dans le carré blanc en dessous ;)._  
_Si vous voulez rester anonyme, ben... merci de passer par là :)_

_Pour la suite, rdv dans 15 jours !_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Mary à la rescousse

_Aloha tout le monde!_

_Voici la publication de cette quinzaine. _

_L'équipe du Colonel Sheppard est toujours à Hawaii pour un 5ème chapitre. Entre l'enquête qui n'avance pas et ses déboires sentimentaux, Steve va apprécier le soutien de John, et l'arrivée de sa sœur à la rescousse va lui mettre du baume au cœur._

* * *

PDV de John

J'y crois pas ! Comment Williams pouvait faire çà à Steve? Mon amant souffrait terriblement. C'était tout simplement inadmissible. Je regardais mon amour et je vis qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrais contre moi en lui disant:

T'en fais pas, je suis là, annonçais-je. Hors de question que je te laisse comme ça !

\- Je...commençait-il à dire.

\- Je sais que ça ne dura pas toi et moi, on en a conscience tous les deux mais je m'en fous, personne ne nous donne d'ordre ! on fait ce qu'on veut.

\- Mais...fit-il.

\- Je ne renonce pas à Rodney et toi non plus tu ne renonce pas à Danny, mais pour l'instant ils ne sont pas prêts alors en attendant on va se soutenir, tous les deux qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

\- D'accord, sourit-il.

Je l'embrassais tendrement et on monta dans les locaux du 5-0 où on retrouva tout le monde. Steve et Danny s'évitaient du regard. Le blond fila dans son bureau. Je le suivis.

PDV de Danny

Je fermais la porte de mon bureau pour être tranquille. Steve m'évitait, il m'en voulait... Je ne pouvais que le comprendre... Je l'avais à peine fermée que ma porte s'ouvrit pour laisser Sheppard apparaître sur le seuil, non mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut hein ? Il passa la tête et me demanda :

\- Danny? Je peux vous appeler Danny?

J'acquiesçais d'un geste de la main et je l'incitais à continuer :

\- Vous avez une minute? Je voudrais vous parler.

Je soupirais et je le fis entrer. Il me dit:

\- Je voudrais vous parler de Steve.

\- Ah... Il est plus capable de se défendre tout seul? m'énervais-je.

\- Bien sûr que si, mais il va très mal.

\- Vous croyez que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte !

\- A vous de me dire... Pourquoi vous l'avez quitté, vous tenez à lui ça se voit.

Je soupirais. Je ne savais même pas quoi lui répondre... Je ne supportais pas de voir Steve dans cet état là mais je ne pouvais pas non plus renoncer à Rachel. Je... Si je laissais tomber Rachel, je pouvais faire une croix sur les enfants... elle allait tout faire pour me les enlever, et ça je le supporterais encore moins… Le Colonel attendait ma réponse, il souriait, grrr ça m'énervait... Steve a craqué pour lui, c'est évident. Avec mes conneries je vais l'avoir perdu... je fini par lui répondre :

\- Je n'en sais rien... enfin si, si je ne le faisais pas j'aurais perdu mes enfants.

Il me regarda méchamment. Je savais que ce que je disais ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise? hein? aboyais-je.

\- Je ne vous jette pas la pierre. Je sais ce que c'est, murmura t'il.

Je le regardais surpris. Comment il savait? Comment pourrait-il savoir? De quoi parlait-il ?

\- Un mariage qu'on croit réussi qui tourne mal. Un divorce raté qui détruit nos illusions et...

\- Stop ça suffit, c'est bon qu'est-ce que vous savez de tout ça hein ?

\- J'en sais que moi aussi j'ai une ex-femme source de malheur et un enfant que je ne vois plus.

\- Navré pour vous grommelais-je.

Il me sourit en me disant qu'il ne fallait pas et qu'il avait fini par s'accommoder de la situation, et surtout que Steve méritait que je règle ça. J'allais rétorquer que ce n'était pas ses affaires mais il me coupa la parole :

\- J'éprouve de l'affection et de la tendresse pour Steve et j'empêcherais quiconque de lui faire du mal et de le briser.

\- Trop tard !

\- Non, vous avez tort...

\- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi !

\- Absolument pas, c'est pas moi qu'il veut c'est vous, et c'est ce que voulez aussi au fond, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi alors réfléchissez-y.

Là-dessus il quitta le bureau.

PDV de Mary

J'avais été très étonné suite à l'appel de Lou. Il m'avait dit que Steve allait mal. Pourtant 3 mois auparavant quand j'avais été le voir tout allait bien. Il filait le parfait amour avec Danny. Mais que s'était-il passé? Et pourquoi était-ce Lou qui m'avait appelé? Pourquoi n'était-ce pas Danny? C'était inquiétant. J'avais réussi à avoir mon frère et effectivement il était au plus mal. J'avais donc décidé d'aller le voir et de le réconforter. J'avais pris le premier avion et me voilà à Hawaï. J'arrivais en trombe dans les locaux du 5-0 et c'est alors que mon cœur rata un battement. Steve était en visio-conférence avec le plus bel homme. Il faisait un rapport à mon frère depuis l'institut médico-légal. Et alors je vis le bel homme s'arrêter de parler. Oh oh ! Je vis mon frère le regarder avec interrogation. Je m'excusais en bafouillant :

\- Je suis désolée Steve je ne savais pas que tu étais en visio-conférence.

\- Mary, dans mon bureau, tout de suite !

Oh là là ! Il n'était pas très content. Et qui était ce brun qui était à ses côtés? Pourquoi Danny n'était pas avec lui? On alla dans son bureau et il referma la porte derrière lui. Il me demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Mary?

Non mais je rêve là ! Il avait oublié que je venais. Je lui en fis la remarque :

\- ben je t'ai dit que je venais non?

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, me dit-il.

\- Bon si tu me disais ce qui va pas frérot.

\- C'est pas tes affaires Mary, me dit-il, écoutes, je sais que tu veux m'aider et je t'en remercie... mais tu me connais, je ne suis pas du genre à me confier et ta présence me suffit largement pour aller déjà mieux.

\- OK mais je finirais bien par savoir. Mais c'est pas à Danny de te réconforter?

Aïe ! J'avais dit un truc qui fallait pas car je vis Steve hésiter et sur le point de pleurer. C'est alors que le brun que j'avais vu tout à l'heure vint le voir et s'excusa auprès de lui :

\- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais tu as une communication urgente.

En voyant mon frère si mal il s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main en lui demandant :

\- Ça ne va pas mon amour?

\- Si ça va chéri, lui dit-il.

J'écarquillais les yeux et je dis :

\- Ah je vois... Il y a de l'eau dans le McDanno.

\- Mary s'il te plait, fit-il en soupirant.

Je les suivis hors du bureau et j'aperçus Danny. Il était aussi mal que mon frère. C'est alors que je vis le bel inconnu. Bien sûr je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir tellement qu'il était beau. Danny s'écarta et se détourna de mon frère qui se raccrochait à la main de ce brun qui était dans la sienne. Et bien sûr mon bel inconnu en perdait son latin. Je me posais des questions car je voyais la main de cet homme dans le dos de mon frère, il y faisait des cercles pour le calmer. Le brun demanda à mon bel inconnu :

\- Vous allez bien Carson ?

Le pauvre ! Il ne savait plus quoi faire ou dire et ce fut Noélanie qui intervint :

\- Comme disait le Dr Beckett l'arme du crime c'est une espèce d'insecte qui s'appelle heptoparasite.

\- Je déteste ces insectes ! fit le brun en palissant.

\- Colonel? Fit une jeune femme, vous allez bien?

\- Hey John ça va? Lui demanda mon frère.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, fit le fameux John à Steve.

J'avais les yeux toujours rivés sur mon bel inconnu. J'étais vraiment hypnotisée par ses beaux yeux bleus. Il émanait de lui une telle douceur. Mon frère se tourna vers moi et haussa les sourcils en voyant mon manège. Le fameux John me regarda et il comprit. Il me rassura du regard, moqueuse je fis à mon frère en montrant John :

\- Tu ne me présente pas ton ami Steve?

\- Euh Mary on est en plein briefing là, fit mon frère gêné.

\- Présente moi à ta sœur mon chéri, lui dit John.

Je constatais qu'il l'avait appelé comme ça en regardant Danny droit dans les yeux pour le défier de dire quoi que ce soit et qu'il protégeait un peu Steve. Danny était enragé mais ne disait rien. Mon frère fit les présentations :

\- Sœurette je te présente le colonel John Sheppard.

\- Enchanté Mary, fit John, Je suis son petit ami.

Je lui dis en souriant :

\- Enchantée moi aussi John.

Je me tournais vers Danny et tentais de le calmer du regard. Bingo ! J'avais réussi. Il soupira et s'exécuta. Puis Steve me présenta le beau médecin :

\- Mary je te présente le Dr Carson Beckett.

Ainsi donc il s'appelait Carson. Je lui dis :

\- Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

Ledit Carson rougit et bafouilla :

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle.

\- Carson, fit mon frère, je vous présente ma petite sœur Mary.

\- Je suis...Je suis enchanté moi aussi, fit-il.

Il était vraiment adorable. Il rougissait. C'est alors que Danny fit remarquer avec un sourire plutôt moqueur :

\- Je crois qu'on a perdu la communication.

On éclata tous de rire. J'étais vraiment troublée par Carson. Steve mit fin à la situation en me disant:

\- On se voit plus tard Mary?

Je répondis en regardant Carson :

\- Bien sûr frérot. A plus tard.

Quand je quittais le 5.0 j'avais les jambes en coton. J'étais littéralement tombée sous le charme de Carson. J'arrivais dans la maison de mon enfance où habitait Steve dorénavant et pour m'occuper je faisais du rangement. Mais chaque fois je repensais à la douleur de mon frère. Il fallait absolument que je sache ce qu'il avait et c'est de pied ferme que j'attendais son retour. Il fut de retour vers 20 h avec son nouveau mec. Ils étaient tendrement enlacés et rigolaient. Quand Steve vit mon état il me dit :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Mary? Tu n'as pas l'air contente.

\- Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi.

\- Euh je suis là-haut si tu as besoin de moi, fit John à mon frère.

\- Ok, lui dit-il.

John quitta le salon pour aller dans la chambre de mon frère. Steve me demanda :

\- De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle?

\- Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe. Comment ça se fait que ce John et toi vous soyez ensemble?

\- Mary s'il te plaît...Commença mon frère.

\- Non Steve je veux savoir ce qu'il y a.

\- Mais il n'y a rien, fit-il en commençant à s'énerver.

Je montais un peu la voix et lui dis:

\- Je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire !

\- Mais pourquoi tu me fais ça? Me demanda-t-il en montant la voix lui aussi.

\- Parce que tu es le seul membre de ma famille qui me reste et je m'inquiète pour toi !

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent comme si il était sur le point de craquer. Alors que j'allais lui dire autre chose je vis John. Il me lança un regard noir et je m'excusais en le regardant. Je reportais mon regard sur Steve et je lui dis :

\- Je te demande pardon Steve.

\- Ce n'est rien sœurette, me dit-il.

Et soudain il craqua dans mes bras. Je lui caressais le dos tandis que John lui prit la main. Entre deux sanglots mon frère me dit :

\- Danny et moi c'est fini.

\- Quoi? Mais comment ça?

\- A cause de Rachel, me dit-il.

Je ne comprenais pas. Que venait faire Rachel dans tout ça? John me dit :

\- Danny m'a expliqué. J'ai eu une discussion avec lui.

Il nous expliqua tout ce que lui avait dit Danny. Steve et moi étions à la fois surpris et choqués cependant à la fin du récit mon frère dit :

\- Pourquoi il n'est pas venu m'en parler? Je l'aurais aidé.

Je me mis à sourire. Tout n'était pas perdu. Steve était toujours follement épris de Danny. Je savais ce qui me restait à faire : les remettre ensemble. Mon frère monta à l'étage. J'en profitais pour discuter avec John. Je lui demandais :

\- Dîtes-moi John qu'est-ce que vous ressentez pour Steve?

\- Eh bien j'éprouve pour lui de l'affection et de la tendresse. Pourquoi cette question? Me demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Pour rien. Je voulais savoir c'est tout. Vous l'aimez? Enfin je voulais plutôt dire: êtes-vous amoureux de lui?

\- Non je suis amoureux du Dr McKay, me dit-il, puisque Williams et lui ne sont pas prêts Steve et moi nous nous soutenons mutuellement.

\- Ok et vous habitez où?

\- Je dirais qu'en en ce moment j'habite sur Atlantis dans la galaxie de Pégase, me dit-il, sinon je suis natif de Washington.

\- Pégase? Vous êtes un alien?

Il se mit à rire et me dit :

\- Pas du tout Mary je suis un être de chair et de sang.

C'est alors que Steve me dit :

\- Non mais tu as fini de jouer au détective Mary?

\- Oh ça va frérot ! Je voulais le connaitre un peu mieux c'est tout.

John se mit à rire à nouveau et me demanda :

\- Et vous Mary que ressentez-vous pour Carson?

A l'énoncé du prénom du beau médecin je rougis. Mon frère me taquina en disant:

\- C'est vrai ça sœurette tu éprouve quoi pour lui?

\- Eh bien je...

\- Ah ah, fit mon frère, tu es amoureuse de lui.

\- Ça va vous avez gagné tous les deux. Oui j'ai des sentiments pour lui.

Steve et John se sourirent. Rah ces deux-là. Ils allaient me le payer mais j'ignorais qu'ils me réservaient une petite surprise.

PDV de Steve

Wow ! Quelle enquête ! On avançait tout doucement et je n'aimais pas trop ça. Mais Noélanie et le Dr Beckett nous avait dit ce qui avait tué Grodin. En entendant le résultat John avait pâli et nous avait dit qu'il détestait ces insectes. En parlant du Dr Beckett j'avais pu voir que Mary ne lui était pas indifférente et c'était pareil pour ma sœur. Très intéressant ça. John aussi avait compris et à voir son sourire il manigançait quelque chose tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Vu qu'on n'avançait pas sur l'enquête je dis à mon équipe et à celle de John :

\- Et si vous veniez manger à la maison?

Le Major Lorne me demanda :

\- On ne va pas vous déranger commandant?

\- Non major.

\- Bon et bien oui pourquoi pas? Me dit-il.

Le reste de son équipe approuva ainsi que la mienne à part Danny bien sûr. De toute façon j'avais été clair l'autre soir. Je ne voulais plus qu'il vienne chez moi. Il m'avait fait trop mal. Je leur donnais l'adresse puis on quitta les locaux. Dans la voiture avec John on parla de l'enquête on parla aussi de Mary et Carson. Je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour les mettre ensemble. En parlant de Mary quand on rentra elle voulut me parler. Cela ne se passa pas trop bien au début puis je finis par craquer. Grâce au soutien de mon amant je pus tout lui dire. On discuta tous les 3 ensemble et quelques minutes plus tard je partis préparer le repas. Dans la cuisine je regardais John et je lui demandais :

\- Tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle mission on dirait. Je me trompe ou pas?

\- Pas du tout mon chéri, me dit-il, en fait j'en ai trouvé deux.

\- Ah bon et lesquelles?

\- La première c'est de réunir Carson et ta sœur, me dit-il, de les présenter face à face.

\- Hum, tu lis dans mes pensées toi et la seconde?

\- La seconde, fit-il en soupirant, ça va être plus difficile: reconquérir nos âmes sœurs.

\- Oui c'est clair.

J'étais en train de préparer une salade hawaïenne quand il s'approcha de moi et me dit :

\- Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais on y arrivera.

\- Je sais.

Je ne pus rien ajouter de plus. John venait de m'enlacer et m'embrassait passionnément. On se sépara et il colla son front au mien. Il me sourit puis je finis la salade. Quelques minutes plus tard on sonna à la porte. Je vis Mary aller ouvrir et en quelques secondes, la maison se remplit. La soirée s'annonça plutôt bien. Le reste de l'équipe de John se présenta à ma sœur et je vis qu'elle et Carson ne se quittaient pas des yeux. John discutait avec lui. Je fis à Mary :

\- Vas le voir. Qu'est-ce que tu attends?

\- Hein? De quoi? Fit-elle.

\- Va lui parler.

John fit un sourire à ma sœur et elle s'approcha d'eux. Mon homme les laissa et vint me rejoindre. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille et on les observa discuter. Alors que je souriais le Dr McKay me demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à faire commandant?

\- Comment ça?

\- Pourquoi vous poussez votre sœur dans les bras de Carson? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Parce qu'ils se plaisent et je ne la pousse pas dans ses bras mais je tends juste la perche et de quoi je me mêle?

Il se mit à râler. John lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rodney?

\- Il se passe que Carson est mon meilleur ami et que personne ne lui fera de mal, fit-il énervé.

\- Rodney, fit mon amant, Carson ne va pas souffrir.

Je crus bon de rajouter :

\- Ma sœur est quelqu'un de bien Dr McKay.

\- Je l'espère pour vous commandant!, fit le scientifique.

Nan ! Mais je rêve. Je n'aimais pas du tout comment il parlait de Mary. Je lui dis avec de la colère :

\- Dr McKay j'ai confiance en Mary c'est le seul membre de ma famille qu'il me reste et quand je dis que le Dr Beckett ne risque rien il faut me croire !

John le regarda avec colère et lui dit:

\- C'est bon vous avez son pédigrée, vous ne voulez pas son casier judiciaire aussi non?

Sur le coup le Dr McKay ne savait plus quoi répondre. Mon amant soupira et me dit :

\- Je suis désolé chéri.

\- Hey tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Il me sourit et on regarda Carson et Mary sympathiser. Après ce fâcheux incident la soirée se passa bien et je discutais avec tout le monde. John vint me voir et me dit :

\- Je peux te parler quelques minutes?

\- Oui bien sûr.

Je m'excusais auprès de Lou et de Renée puis je suivis John. Il prit ma main, entrelaça ses doigts aux miens et me dit :

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de Danny et que je compatissais?

\- Oui bien sûr.

\- Eh bien voilà j'ai eu un douloureux divorce et ça a perturbé quelqu'un d'autre, me dit-il.

\- Qui ça?

\- Ma fille, me dit-il, j'ai une fille qui a 16 ans et qui s'appelle Cheyenne. Elle vit avec sa mère à Washington.

\- Oh John c'est magnifique.

\- Ça le serait si elle me détestait pas, me dit-il, tu vois mon frère lui a monté la tête contre moi tout ça parce que j'aime les hommes.

\- Je suis désolé mon amour.

Ses beaux yeux verts se remplirent de larmes. Je le pris dans mes bras et je le réconfortais. Il me dit:

\- Elle me manque terriblement.

\- Je comprends.

Il resta encore un moment dans mes bras puis il se défit de mon étreinte. Je lui demandais :

\- Ça va mieux?

\- Oui merci, me dit-il.

On s'embrassa fiévreusement puis on rejoignit les autres. Une heure plus tard tout le monde partit. Alors que je m'apprêtais à ranger Mary me dit :

\- Laisse allez plutôt vous coucher John et toi.

John et moi déposions un baiser sur la joue de ma sœur et on monta dans la chambre. Mon amant me dit :

\- Dis-moi, tu te souviens, on avait parlé d'une douche tout à l'heure dans la voiture? Tu en as toujours envie?

Pour toute réponse, je l'embrassais fougueusement. John me prit la main et me conduisit dans la salle de bain. On était à peine entrés dans la pièce qu'il m'embrassa à pleine bouche, jouant avec ma langue, l'aspirant et la suçotant. Quant à moi, je n'étais pas en reste. Mes mains parcouraient avidement le torse de John sous le T shirt, provoquant des frissons au militaire. Bientôt on fut nus tous les deux et il m'entraîna sous la douche. On était collés l'un à l'autre dans la petite cabine, le jet d'eau ruisselant sur nos deux corps palpitants. John m'embrassait avec fièvre. Puis délaissant mes lèvres, il descendit vers mon cou, puis mon torse, s'arrêtant sur mes mamelons qui durcirent immédiatement sous ses baisers puis il descendit encore s'arrêtant au nombril. J'haletais la tête rejetée en arrière, complètement abandonné aux caresses expertes du militaire. Je sentis soudain un étau humide et brûlant sur mon membre déjà raidi par le plaisir. Je plongeais mes mains dans les cheveux de mon amant, l'incitant ainsi à continuer son exquise torture. Je laissais échapper un gémissement rauque et me cambrais sous la vague de plaisir qui m'envahissait, atteignant ainsi l'orgasme. John se redressa et repris ses caresses et ses baisers. Je voulus alors lui rendre la pareille et je commençais à me baisser tout en l'embrassant et le caressant mais il m'en empêcha en m'enlaçant. Il me dit :

\- Non pas comme ça...

Sur ces mots John me tourna le dos en me demandant implicitement de lui faire l'amour. Je n'en revenais pas, il s'offrait à moi. Je lui demandais :

\- Tu... tu es sûr?

\- Oui, Steve j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour maintenant, me dit-il.

Sa voix était rauque de désir.. Je m'approchais de John, qui s'était appuyé sur la paroi en plexiglas. Je l'embrassais dans le cou et J'égrenais des baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale. John fut parcouru de frissons. Je continuais mes caresses, une main sur le torse de mon amant et l'autre avait emprisonné son sexe tendu à l'extrême, le frôlant du bout des doigts en de longs vas et viens. John s'arc-bouta et gémit de plaisir :

\- Maintenant Steve s'il te plait... gémit le militaire d'une voix haletante.

Je me plaçais alors à l'entrée de l'intimité de mon amant. Je lui murmurais des paroles apaisantes et lui prodiguais caresses et baisers tandis que je commençais à le pénétrer. John sursauta sous la surprise et son corps se tendit. Je voulus arrêter mais il me fit comprendre de continuer. Je le pénétrais un peu plus puis je fus complètement en lui. Je commençais alors un lent va et vient pour habituer John à la pression mais le plaisir prenant le dessus, mes mouvements s'accélérèrent. John sentait des vagues de plaisir déferler en lui telles des ondes de choc électriques. Il cria mon prénom en jouissant tandis que je me répandais en lui, l'orgasme nous laissant complètement épuisés mais heureux. On s'embrassa langoureusement. Quelques minutes plus tard John et moi étions allongés dans le lit. Mon amant s'était endormi la tête sur ma poitrine. J'avais passé un bras autour de lui et je le regardais dormir. Il était si paisible. Je repensais à ce qu'il m'avait dit au sujet de sa fille. J'allais tout faire pour la retrouver. Je m'endormis à mon tour en ignorant qu'un événement allait me rapprocher de McKay et de Danny.

* * *

_Tbc..._

_A suivre..._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu! n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire :)._

_Merci de votre passage dans tous les cas!_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Problèmes d'ailleurs

_Aloha tout le monde!_

_L'enquête du 5-0 sur la mort de Peter Grodin venu à Hawaii pendant qu'il avait quitté Atlantis pour ses vacances continue... Nos protagonistes vont découvrir de nouvelles choses ._

_Nous découvrirons aussi que les relations entre les personnages évoluent, elles aussi._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Pdv Carson

Une fois rentré à l'hôtel, j'ai du mal à réaliser. Cette jeune fille est vraiment délicieuse, adorable, cultivée et jolie… je suis un peu dépassé… moi, les relations amoureuses c'est pas trop mon fort… En plus le commandant ne va pas être commode. Il ne me laissera pas approcher de sa sœur comme ça.

Je soupire, elle est trop bien pour moi… bon, il faut que j'essaie de dormir… l'autopsie de Peter et la découverte d'une blessure d'heptoparasite, ça fiche la trouille… j'ai du boulot demain pour leur faire le complément du rapport d'autopsie et franchement ils ne vont pas aimer je crois… Enfin… aller dodo.

Je me réveille le lendemain un peu groggy. Avec tout ça je n'ai pas très bien dormi. J'arrive à l'institut médico-légal rapidement. Le docteur Cunha m'attend déjà, mais à voir sa tête il y a un problème…

\- Bonjour Docteur Beckett lance-t-elle.

\- Bonjour docteur Cunha. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous en faites une tête.

\- Euh… en fait euh… on a un problème…

\- Que se passe-t-il.

\- Le corps de Mr Grodin a disparu !

\- Quoi ? m'écriais-je

\- Je suis arrivée ce matin comme d'habitude, et je n'ai rien vu d'anormal mais quand je suis entrée en salle d'autopsie, un des frigos était ouvert et le corps s'était envolé…

Je soupire… on se croirait sur Atlantis ! Quand Michael kidnappait des gens pour ses expériences…

Michael ? réalisais-je d'un coup ! non, non, non, il fallait que je les prévienne !

\- Docteur Cunha ?

\- Oui ?

\- Il faut absolument que je contacte les locaux du 5-0

\- Je vous mets la vidéo conférence.

\- Merci

C'est Adam Noshimouri qui répondit. Je lui demandais de rassembler tout le monde. Une fois cela fait je leur expliquais ce qui m'avait traversé l'esprit.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que Michael serait venu jusque sur terre ? demanda Teyla

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, c'est absolument impossible ! s'énerva Rodney, enfin comment aurait-il fait ? hein ?

\- Il aurait pu nous suivre. Argua Ronon.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête.

\- Ho… c'est n'importe quoi ! s'emporta Rodney.

John et moi lui lançâmes un regard noir.

\- Ho, mais réfléchissez un peu, enfin, pour être ici faudrait d'abord, un, qu'il trouve les coordonnées de la Terre et deux qu'il sache comment franchir le vide qui sépare la voie lactée de pégase.

\- Connaissant Michael ça ne m'étonnera pas Rodney

Repris- je diplomatiquement.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous Carson ?

\- Je suis formel Colonel, ces agissements ressemblent à s'y méprendre à sa façon d'agir.

\- Effectivement cela lui ressemble assez… ajouta Teyla

Elle expliqua qui était le wraith le plus dangereux de la galaxie de pégase et ses foutus projets d'armée d'hommes améliorés.

A ce moment je vis arriver Mary, je lui souris complice, elle fit de même en me lançant son bonjour.

Je répondis sur un ton un peu ironique

\- Bonjour ma chère, toujours en vie à ce que je vois.

\- Hum… c'est parce que je n'ai rien dit encore…

\- Ho ! je vois eh bien bon courage !

\- Hum… merci du soutien !

Nous éclatâmes de rire simultanément, provoquant un grognement de la part du commandant et les rires du reste des personnes présentes.

\- Trêve de plaisanterie dit-elle, j'ai tenté de creuser un peu toute cette histoire, il n'y a aucun fait similaire ou que ce soit, aux Etats unis ou en Europe.

\- Encore heureux ! s'exclama Lou

Je repris la parole

\- Mary, il faut que tu me promettes d'être prudente ! Michael est très dangereux !

\- Je suis d'accord avec Beckett, sœurette tu ne devrais pas te mêler de ça !

\- Mais oui, mais oui, on lui dira ! Carson, j'ai besoin de ton accès pour lire les rapports du SGC

\- Je te l'envoie par sms.

\- Merci très cher

\- Je vous en prie mon amie

\- Comment vous êtes au courant de ça ? demanda McKay

\- Mary ! fit Steve

\- Holà là, du calme tous les deux ! continua Danny

Il ajouta qu'il ne fallait pas s'étonner de la tendance de Mary à s'exposer au danger, c'est d'une Mc Garrett dont on parle.

Cela fit rire tout le monde.

\- D'ailleurs, reprit Steve, depuis quand vous vous tutoyez tous les deux ?

Nous échangeâmes un nouveau sourire et mon regard se perdit dans le sien au souvenir de cette merveilleuse fin de soirée que nous avons passé.

\- Tu voulais qu'on fasse connaissance ? eh bien on l'a fait. Reprit Mary en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- On a d'ailleurs passé une soirée tout à fait charmante, ce bar est formidable.

\- Quoi ? Mary !

\- Ho quoi je suis majeur et vaccinée je te rappelle !

\- Et vous êtes allés où, s'intéressa la jeune Tani

\- A la Mariana Tiki Bar.

\- Vous vous êtes bien amusés à ce que je vois… sourit Lou.

Mary et moi échangeâmes un nouveau sourire… si ils savaient…

Flash-Back

\- Vous allez voir c'est très sympa comme bar

\- Je vous fais confiance

On s'installa et commandâmes des boissons. On se découvrait à travers nos histoires d'enfance, d'adulte, de boulot. Mary me parlait de sa fille Joannie. Elle a l'air adorable… J'ai hâte de la rencontrer.

\- J'ai un merveilleux souvenir dans ce bar. Me dit Mary l'air rêveur.

Je lui demande de me le raconter. Elle me parle de sa tante qui était venu les rejoindre pour Thanksgiving il y a quelques années. Elle m'explique que Deb leur avait annoncé qu'elle était malade. Le récit de leur « chasse à la dinde » m'a beaucoup fait rire, j'avoue, le commandant a eu une bonne idée pour le dîner dans ce bar. Et faire monter sa tante, chanteuse sur scène pour garder un dernier super souvenir, est une idée que je trouve très sympathique et très romantique d'une certaine manière. Une histoire en entraînant une autre, elle me raconte son enfance chez sa tante, à Los Angeles. Elle est triste subitement alors je lui prends les mains et je l'entraîne sur la piste de danse. L'orchestre joue un slow justement. On commence à danser, je lui murmure des mots réconfortants en la serrant contre moi. Elle se laisse faire, on se rapproche de plus en plus et puis nos lèvres s'effleurent et on s'embrasse amoureusement et langoureusement…

Fin du Flash-back

Je reviens à moi quand j'entends une voix m'appeler. C'est le Colonel. Il est en train de rire.

\- Je te l'avais dit ! disait-il en se moquant du commandant.

Celui-ci s'était mis à râler et à bougonner alors que le lieutenant Williams éclatait de rire en s'esclaffant qu'il n'était plus le seul râleur de l'équipe.

\- On verra qui rira le dernier quand on parlera des petits amis de Grace d'ici quelques années.

\- Jamais ! Jamais tu m'entends. Personne ne s'approchera de ma fille ! c'est clair !

Il avait dit ça tellement haut et fort que cela fit encore rire tout le monde. Je remarquais que Steve souriait. À mon tour je lui souris et on finit par reprendre notre enquête.

Pdv John

Des heptoparasites ici à Hawaï comment était-ce possible? Rien que d'y penser j'en avais des frissons. Je détestais ces bestioles depuis qu'une d'entre elle s'était accrochée à moi 5 ans auparavant et que j'avais bien faillit y laisser ma peau. Mais qui avait bien pu les ramener ici? Sûrement l'assassin de Peter.

Sinon j'avais dit ma façon de penser à Williams au sujet de Steve. Ex-femme ou pas il n'avait pas le droit de lui infliger cette souffrance. Je savais ce que c'était puisque moi-même j'étais passé par là. J'étais comme lui. J'avais tout fait pour avoir la garde alternée de ma fille mais j'avais perdu le procès. J'en avais parlé à Steve et il avait été très compréhensif. Une chose aussi dont j'étais très heureux c'était d'avoir réuni Carson et Mary. Ces deux-là formaient un joli petit couple. J'avais pu constater aussi que Teyla et Ronon s'étaient rapprochés. Manquait plus que Steve et Danny et enfin Rodney et moi. Ça n'allait pas être facile mais bon j'avais de l'espoir. Ce matin-là je fus réveillé le premier et j'en profitais pour observer Steve dormir. Il avait l'air si paisible et si calme quand il dormait. Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres. Mon geste le fit sourire. Il me dit les yeux toujours fermés:

\- Hum ! Continue ne t'arrête pas.

Je continuais ma douce torture puis il plaqua ses mains sur mes hanches et me rapprocha de lui. Il m'embrassa fiévreusement puis il me dit:

\- Salut toi.

\- Salut bien dormi?

\- Comme un bébé, me dit-il, et toi?

\- Moi aussi. Tu sais qu'on a réussi?

\- Réussi quoi? Me demanda-t-il?

\- A rapprocher Carson et ta sœur. C'est une question de jours maintenant pour qu'ils soient ensemble.

\- Oui c'est vrai tu as raison, me dit-il, en tout cas j'adore des réveils comme ça.

\- Profiteur va !

Pour toute réponse il me sourit puis il m'embrassa langoureusement. On mit fin au baiser par manque de souffle puis il me dit:

\- C'est pas tout mais il faut aller bosser.

\- Tu as raison.

On se leva pour aller à la douche et quelques minutes plus tard on ressortit. On s'habilla et on descendit au salon. Alors qu'il préparait le café il reçut un appel. Il discuta quelques minutes avec son correspondant puis il raccrocha. Il soupira et me dit:

\- Il faut y aller. Il y a une nouvelle victime.

\- Je te suis.

On sortit de sa maison puis on partit sur les lieux de la nouvelle enquête. Steve entra l'adresse et on en profita pour discuter de la soirée de hier. Surtout de la discussion au sujet de Danny. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout cela. Je lui demandais:

\- Dis-moi je voulais savoir ce que tu as pensé de ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Danny?

Je le vis se crisper sur le volant. Je posais ma main sur la sienne pour le calmer et il me dit:

\- Malgré ce que tu nous as dit à Mary et à moi je ne peux pas lui pardonner même si mon cœur pense le contraire.

\- Je te comprends. Prends le temps qu'il faut je serais là pour toi mon amour.

\- Merci, me dit-il.

Je lui souris puis on arriva sur les lieux de l'enquête. Lou nous salua et nous dit:

\- Je vous avertis, c'est pas beau à voir.

On entra à l'intérieur et quand on vit ce qu'il y avait Steve lâcha:

\- Oh mon dieu !

Il ressortit et je compris qu'il était allé vomir. On aurait dit un vaisseau ruche et à terre se trouvait le corps de Nadia Grodin éventrée. Vu la décomposition et l'odeur elle devait être morte depuis plusieurs jours. Le Dr Cunha fit un bref exposé et Junior lui dit:

\- Tu nous tiens au courant Noélanie?

\- Pas de soucis, fit-elle.

Rodney, Williams et moi rejoignîmes Steve dehors. Il était assis par terre contre le mur. Il était blanc. Williams le regarda et mon amant se tourna vers lui en lui disant:

\- Ça va Danno t'inquiètes.

\- Menteur, lui dit-il, bien sûr que tu ne vas pas bien après avoir vu ça.

Steve soupira, évidemment que Danny avait raison, il se releva difficilement et lui lança un regard douloureux. Je sentis une pointe de jalousie me piquer les entrailles. Ils avaient une conversation silencieuse tous les deux et personne ne semblait s'en étonner parmi les membres du 5-0.

Je secouais la tête, je n'avais pas à être jaloux, je savais très bien à quoi m'en tenir… Bref, je reportais mon attention sur la scène à l'intérieur et j'expliquais que c'était malheureusement habituel chez nous. Ils me regardèrent surpris, je continuais donc mes explications :

\- Voici le poison Hoffan : Dans Pégase, il existe une planète, nommée Hoff. Ses habitants avaient presque trouvé la solution contre les Wraiths. Le « poison des Hoffans » est une substance, qui initialement avait pour but d'empêcher les Wraiths de pouvoir se nourrir des humains inoculés, en bloquant le processus d'absorption. Le projet, en développement depuis une centaine d'années sur Hoff, s'est enfin concrétisé avec l'aide de Carson. Les recherches des Hoffans sont basées sur une protéine que possédait un individu qui était immunisé lors de la dernière attaque des Wraiths. Beckett a réussi à en produire un prototype synthétique fonctionnel. Un premier test a eu lieu sur un humain porteur d'une maladie en phase terminale, et cela a été un succès : le Wraith cobaye n'arrivait pas à s'en nourrir. Le succès était même au-delà des espérances des Hoffans : le poison a finalement tué le Wraith qui a tenté de se nourrir de l'humain inoculé. Mais quelques temps après, l'humain inoculé est mort à son tour. Malgré cela les Hoffans avaient commencé à inoculer ce vaccin à la population et Michael, un wraith rejeté par les siens, se sert de ça, mélangeant l'ADN de l'heptoparasite Wraith avec celui des humains, créant ainsi une nouvelle créature mais détruisant plusieurs populations humaines. Si je déteste autant ces bestioles c'est parce qu'il y en a une qui s'est accroché à mon cou et que j'ai failli y laisser ma vie.

Le visage de mon amant et de Williams se décomposa. Williams jeta un coup d'œil à Steve et lui dit :

\- Arrête de faire le gros dur super SEAL je te connais comme si je t'avais fait.

Mon homme le regarda un peu durement, soupira et s'assit en disant :

\- Je ne supporte pas ça.

Je le pris contre moi et le rassurais :

\- Hey c'est bon. Je suis là.

Il resta un moment blottit contre moi puis il nous proposa :

\- Ça vous tente une soirée football ce soir?

\- Oui pourquoi pas?

Williams surpris me demanda :

\- Vous vous y connaissez en football vous?

\- Vous savez Danny avant d'être dans la Galaxie de pégase je vivais à Washington.

\- Et ça fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas vu un match? Me demanda-t-il.

\- 5 ans. Alors vous venez ce soir chez Steve?

Danny regarda Steve qui acquiesça. Je lui murmurais à l'oreille:

\- C'est bien mon chéri Tu as bien fait.

Danny lui dit :

\- J'amènerais un pack de bière.

\- D'accord, lui dit-il, et vous McKay vous venez?

\- Eh bien je ne voudrais pas vous déranger commandant, fit Rodney.

\- Vous ne me dérangez pas, lui dit-il.

\- Bon ben pas de soucis, lui dit-il.

Après m'être assuré que Steve tiendrait le coup et qu'il ne restait pas seul, je retournais à l'intérieur. Teyla attira mon attention sur le fait que le décor sonnait faux. Le composant devant nous était bien organique, mais ce n'était qu'une pâle copie du composant qu'on trouve sur les vaisseaux-ruches. Je demandais donc à Tani et à Junior d'en envoyer un échantillon au labo pour analyse.

Adam m'interpella alors pour me montrer quelque chose qu'il pensait pouvoir nous intéresser. Rodney, Evan, Ronon s'approchèrent avec moi. Et effectivement, ce qu'il avait découvert nous fit même peur.

Des empreintes tout à fait humaines, étaient bien visibles autour de la blessure de Nadia. Et un morceau de tissu gisait près de sa main. On l'avait reconnu tout de suite. On se regardait en silence une lueur de frayeur au fond des yeux. Je soupirais, désabusé, Il ne me lâcherait jamais !

Plus tard l'analyse des empreintes n'avait évidemment rien donnée pour le 5-0, Mary se proposa pour accéder au SG-C mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire. Je demandais donc à Rodney de procéder à cette analyse.

Il confirma mes craintes, j'allais devoir me méfier…

Jerry Ortéga, le consultant hawaien travaillait de son côté sur le grand écran relié à la table tactile. Tout d'un coup sans qu'on comprenne l'écran se coupa.

PDV de Jerry.

Je ne comprends pas ! J'ai pourtant rien fait de particulier. Ha ! l'écran se rallume ouf ! Holà, on dirait que j'ai parlé trop vite ! c'est quoi tous ces symboles ?

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? Lance Lou.

\- On dirait une espèce de code, continue Adam.

\- Ouais, Steve ?

\- Je ne sais pas Danny, ça ne ressemble à rien de ce que je connais. Jerry !

\- j'essaie Steve mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, je n'arrive pas à l'arrêter!

Je surprends un regard qui en dit long entre le colonel Sheppard et le Dr McKay, ils savent ce que c'est, c'est sûr ! enfin je crois… D'ailleurs McKay me pousse pour prendre les choses en mains, le Dr Beckett arrive au même moment et il écarquille les yeux.

\- Vous pensez la même chose que moi colonel? Demande Carson

\- Je n'espère pas Carson, Rodney? Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois?

Mckay soupire en relevant la tête, c'est un crack ce mec, c'est sur vu la façon dont il pianote, il s'y connait. Il regarde l'équipe d'Atlantis horrifié et il annonce.

\- C'est du Wraith!

\- Manquait plus que ça ! bougonne Ronon.

\- Vous pouvez faire quelque chose? Reprend Teyla.

\- Oui peut-être... mais pas tout seul.

Il sort en courant et prend son téléphone pend que le major Lorne l'interpelle.

\- Dr Mckay ? Vous allez ou?

\- Contacter le SG-C, j'ai besoin d'aide sur ce coup-là!

\- A qui vous pensez ?

Il ne répond pas mais apparemment le colonel sait de qui il parle. Il me demande de le mettre en visio avec le SG-C. Oh là là, j'y crois pas, les extra-terrestres existent vraiment et il y en a deux dans la pièce !

Lorsque la connexion est établie, le colonel Carter nous dit qu'elle vient d'avoir le coup de fil de McKay. D'ailleurs celui-ci rentre à ce moment-là et lui demande de le connecter avec Atlantis. Elle le fait immédiatement et le dirigeant de la base apparait sur l'écran.

\- Dr Mckay, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Je dois parler à Zelenka.

\- Je suis là !

\- Je vous envoie un programme qui a infesté l'ordinateur du 5-0, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour identifier de façon formelle ce que c'est.

\- Oh ! le grand Rodney Mckay a besoin de mon aide ! Il va neiger !

\- C'est pas le moment Radeck, j'ai seulement besoin d'une confirmation !

Mais Zelenka n'arrivait pas à ouvrir le fichier, je dis que je pouvais peut-être les aider. Je repris alors le dossier de McKay et configurait simplement différemment son algorithme de compression. Il me remercia étonné en disant qu'il aurait dû y penser. Ça me fit sourire… du moins jusqu'au moment où Zelenka reprit la parole…

\- Je confirme Rodney, c'est bien du Wraith

\- Super ! il faut le décrypter et écrire un antivirus pour le contrer.

\- Je vous envois ce qu'on a pour que vous puissiez démarrer.

\- Ok Merci !

Mckay travailla tout le reste de la journée là-dessus et finit enfin par y arriver.

PDV de John

On était chez Steve en train de regarder le match de football. Mon amant avait quitté la pièce plus tôt et j'avais compris pourquoi. Il ne se sentait pas de pardonner à Danny et j'aurais réagi pareil. Je vis revenir Rodney mais pas mon amant. Je demandais à mon ami :

\- Rodney où est Steve?

\- Il est sorti dehors prendre l'air, me dit-il.

Alors que j'allais lui demander autre chose on entendit un crissement de pneus. Non mais c'était quoi ça? Danny, Rodney et moi sortîmes dehors et c'est alors qu'on vit le corps de Steve. Rodney et Danny se mirent à courir derrière une voiture tandis que je tombais à genoux. J'appelais mon homme :

\- Steve mon amour ouvre les yeux.

Mais rien à faire. Il restait inconscient Je passais ma main derrière sa tête et quand je la ressortis elle était pleine de sang. Je versais des larmes et je ne cessais de répéter :

\- Mon amour réponds-moi. Bébé je t'en prie !

Williams et McKay revinrent. Je leur demandais :

\- Alors vous avez-vu qui a fait ça?

\- Non, fit Williams.

Il prit son portable et on entendit qu'il appelait le 5.0 et une ambulance. McKay me demanda :

\- Comment il va?

\- Pas bien.

Au même moment les secouristes arrivèrent et prirent Steve en charge. L'un d'eux dit :

\- Il ne faut pas traîner on l'emmène à Trippler.

Ils le mirent sur une civière et au moment où ils montèrent avec lui dans le camion je leur dis :

\- Je monte avec vous.

Ils acquiescèrent et je montais à mon tour dans le camion des secouristes.

Arrivés là-bas on attendit un grand moment pour avoir des nouvelles... tout le monde nous avait rejoint. Au bout d'un temps, Junior se leva et demanda :

\- Vous êtes sûr, vous n'avez pas vu le conducteur?

Le silence lui répondit et puis je vis Rodney blanchir et se figer. Il se tourna vers nous et dit tremblant

Si... John... le chauffeur... c'était Kolya...

_Tbc..._

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Un avis? n'hésitez pas à le laisser ici. Comme toujours je répondrai à chacun d'entre eux. _

_Merci à tous, aussi bien aux anonymes qu'aux détenteurs d'un compte identifiés, d'être passé._

_Rendez-vous dans 15 jours pour la suite._


	8. Réponses aux reviews anonymes

Merlin,

Salut, d'abord merci pour ta review. Ca veut dire que tu as pris le temps de lire au moins un bout de l'histoire.

Il est vrai que l'histoire retrace surtout les relations entre les personnages.

Quant à l'écriture, l'histoire est racontée par les différents personnages, alors oui peut-être que certains traits de caractères ont changé un peu. De plus nous sommes deux à écrire cette histoire et nous n'écrivons pas de la même façon. C'est vrai que cela peut être déroutant. Peut-être en effet que nous n'avons bien réussi :)

Rassures-toi, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas forcément ce qu'on veut entendre mais c'est ton point de vue et il est tout aussi important que les reviews positives. Les remarques que tu fais ne sont pas méchantes et peuvent être constructives et c'est ce qui est aussi intéressant dans ce type d'échange.

Merci d'avoir donné ton avis et de t'impliquer, ça fait plaisir et cela ne peut que nous faire évoluer :)

A bientôt sur d'autres texte quand même j'espère.


	9. Chapitre 7 : Rappel d'Atlantis

_Aloha tout le monde!_

_Alors que l'enquête suis son cours à Hawaii concernant le meurtre de Peter Grodin, Un rebondissement rappelle l'existence de la Galaxie de Pégase..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

PDV de Mary

J'étais vraiment heureuse car Carson et moi étions enfin ensemble et tout cela je le devais à John et à Steve qui avaient tout fait pour nous réunir. Carson était un homme vraiment adorable et très sensible à la fois mais aussi très doux. Ce sont ces traits de caractère qui m'avaient fait craquer. J'avais hâte qu'il fasse connaissance de Joannie. D'ailleurs en parlant de ma fille, elle était en vacances à San Francisco chez Chin et Abby. Il fallait que je pense à la récupérer pour la présenter à mon petit-ami. En parlant de lui, nous étions dans sa chambre d'hôtel en train de nous embrasser quand mon portable se mit à sonner. Carson me dit :

\- Tu devrais répondre ma chérie.

\- Je te parie que c'est mon frère.

\- C'est normal il te protège, me dit-il en souriant.

Je pris mon portable et je vis l'identité de la personne. Bingo ! C'était bien Steve. Je répondis en râlant :

\- Rho frangin j'ai passé l'âge d'être...

\- Mary? Fit John.

\- John mais comment se fait-il que ça soit toi qui aie le portable de Steve? Et où est-il?

\- Mary il faut que tu viennes aux urgences de l'hôpital Tripler, me dit-il, Steve a été percuté par une voiture.

Quoi? Oh non pas lui. Pas mon frère. Mes larmes se mirent à couler. Je lui demandais :

\- Comment il va? Est-ce qu'il est...

\- Non Mary, me dit-il, il est en vie. Il est au bloc.

\- Très bien j'arrive.

\- Tiens bon Mary il va s'en sortir, me dit-il.

\- Merci John.

\- Je t'en prie, me dit-il.

Je raccrochais et je m'effondrais dans les bras de Carson. Il me demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie?

\- C'est Steve, une voiture l'a renversé et il est à l'hôpital.

\- Boody Hell ! me dit-il, allons-y.

On sortit de l'hôtel et on prit un taxi. Je donnais l'adresse au chauffeur et 30 minutes plus tard nous arrivions aux urgences. Tout le 5.0 était là ainsi que John et Rodney. Je me jetais dans les bras de l'amant de mon frère en pleurant. Il me serra contre lui et je pouvais sentir ses larmes dans mon cou.

Je restais un petit moment blottie dans ses bras et je me défis de son étreinte. Je posais ma main sur sa joue et je lui souris. Carson passa son bras autour de mes épaules et demanda :

\- Vous avez vu qui a fait ça?

\- Oui c'est Kolya qui a renversé Steve, fit John.

\- Kolya ! Fit mon petit ami, manquait plus que lui.

\- Qui est Kolya? Demanda Danny.

\- Le commandant Kolya est un Genii, fit le Dr McKay, il en veut au colonel depuis un moment et cherche à le tuer.

\- Tiens donc, fit Lou, ça me rappelle quand Wo fat traquait Steve.

\- Qui est Wo fat? Demanda John?

Danny s'empressa de lui expliquer. Mais d'abord que faisait-il là? De quel toupet était-il ici? Je m'apprêtais à lui dire de quitter les lieux quand la gouverneur arriva. Elle demanda à Danny :

\- Avez-vous des nouvelles du commandant?

\- Non pas encore madame, fit Lou.

Au même moment le médecin sortit et se dirigea vers nous. Je lui demandais :

\- Je suis la sœur du commandant Mc Garrett? Comment va mon frère, Dr?

\- Je ne vais pas vous cacher la vérité Melle Mc Garrett. Le commandant souffre d'un traumatisme crânien important. Il a un œdème dans le cerveau du côté droit et tant que son état n'est pas stabilisé nous ne pouvons pas l'opérer. Il est dans le coma.

\- Vous savez quand il se réveillera? Demanda Tani.

\- Malheureusement non, fit le médecin, il peut se réveiller dans une heure ou demain ou alors ne pas se réveiller.

\- Aura-t'il des séquelles? Demanda John.

\- Il peut souffrir d'amnésie ou avoir de graves séquelles neurologiques, fit le médecin.

\- Merci Dr, fit Carson.

Oh mon dieu non pas ça. Je craquais dans les bras de Carson. Lou demanda :

\- Est-ce qu'on peut le voir?

\- Non pas pour l'instant, fit le médecin, il est en soin intensif. Vous pouvez le voir derrière la vitre.

\- Merci Dr, fit la gouverneur.

Elle se tourna vers John et lui dit :

\- Colonel Sheppard le temps que le commandant Mc Garrett se remette de ses blessures vous dirigerez le 5.0 avec le lieutenant Williams.

\- Bien madame cela me va, lui dit-il.

Elle se tourna vers Danny qui était contrarié et lui demanda :

\- Cela vous va lieutenant Williams?

\- Oui madame, lui dit-il.

\- Bien tenez-moi au courant pour l'État du commandant, nous dit-elle.

Elle quitta les urgences. Danny s'approcha de moi et me dit:

\- Je suis désolé Mary.

Non mais pour qui se prenait-il? C'était à cause de lui si Steve se retrouvait sur un lit d'hôpital. Furieuse contre lui je le giflais en lui disant :

\- C'est de ta faute si Steve est dans le coma. Il t'aimait et toi tu l'as laissé tomber. Je te déteste.

Je m'écroulais dans les bras de Carson en pleurant. J'entendis John dire à Danny :

\- Vous feriez mieux de partir.

Danny quitta les urgences en larmes. J'allais aux soins intensifs et je vis mon frère à travers la vitre. Steve était relié à plusieurs machines. Mes larmes se remirent à couler et je sentis la présence de Carson et de John à mes côtés. L'amant de mon frère me dit:

\- Mary il va se battre. Je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps mais je sais qu'il va se battre.

\- Le colonel a raison ma chérie, fit mon petit ami, il va se battre.

Je regardais Steve une nouvelle fois puis on quitta les soins intensifs. On prit un taxi qui nous amena à l'hôtel on monta dans la chambre de Carson et je me dirigeais dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabillais et je partis sous la douche. J'ouvris le robinet et je me mis sous le jet. Je laissais libre cours à mon chagrin. Quelques secondes plus tard je sentis deux bras s'enrouler autour de moi et je me retrouvais face à un magnifique regard bleu assombri par le désir. Lentement je rapprochais mon visage du sien et d'autorité il écrasa mes lèvres avec les siennes, m'embrassant avec une passion dévorante. Les mains du médecin courraient sur mes hanches m'arrachant des soupirs de plaisir. Je n'étais pas en reste, je caressais langoureusement le dos de Carson dessinant des arabesques compliquées tandis qu'il m'embrassait fiévreusement. Puis ses lèvres délaissèrent ma bouche et glissèrent dans mon cou puis à la naissance de mon décolleté. Je gémis et je rejetais la tête en arrière afin de permettre à Carson d'aller plus bas. Le médecin continuait de dévorer mon cou de baiser brûlants et dériva vers ma poitrine. Il posa une main en coupe sur l'un de mes seins et en titilla le mamelon durci par le désir du pouce. Ma respiration s'accéléra et devint quasi anarchique. Carson remplaça alors sa main par ses lèvres et sa langue, jouant avec les petits bourgeons de chair rougis par l'eau et ses caresses. Sous lui j'haletais et je me cambrais brusquement en sentant une main se glisser entre mes cuisses. Mon petit-ami accentua sa caresse et me pénétra d'un doigt, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir. Il gémit et reprit mes lèvres tandis que sa main entamait un lent va et vient qui allait en s'accélérant. J'arquais les reins et je me plaquais d'avantage contre lui. J'en voulais plus. Carson le comprit mais il continua néanmoins ses caresses. Lui aussi avait envie de plus, d'ailleurs il me désirait tellement que ça en devenait douloureux. Mais il voulait aussi faire durer le plaisir, et m'en donner autant que je le désirais. Je gémis en disant le prénom de mon futur amant:

\- Carson...

La caresse du médecin se faisait de plus en plus précise.

\- Mmm quoi? murmura-t-il tout en déposant une multitude de baisers brûlants le long de mon cou.

\- S'il te plait, viens...Fis-je en gémissant.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres, chuchota t'il en m'embrassant.

Puis il glissa une main sous mes fesses et je levais une jambe, l'enroulant autour de la taille de Carson. Le Médecin passa son autre main et me souleva doucement, puis d'un puissant coup de rein il me pénétra. On gémit à l'unisson et le médecin amorça un mouvement de va et vient. J'avais noué mes jambes autour de la taille de Carson qui me tenait fermement. Bientôt les coups de reins de mon Écossais se firent erratiques et je rejetais la tête en arrière sous la vague de plaisir qui me saisissait. Puis je criais le prénom de mon amant :

\- Carson !

Je sentis alors l'orgasme m'envahir brusquement. A ce cri, Carson se laissa aller et explosa en moi dans un grognement rauque. La respiration haletante, il me garda dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ses jambes le lâchent et qu'on s'écroule dans la douche.

\- Wow, souffla le médecin.

Je lui dis en souriant :

\- Je confirme.

Carson se redressa et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. Dès que je fus debout il m'attira contre lui et je me laissais faire.

\- Si tu savais comme je t'aime, murmura t'il dans mon cou.

\- Moi aussi Carson, chuchotais-je en le serrant contre moi, moi aussi...

Il prit une grande serviette qu'il enroula autour de moi et me sécha. On alla s'allonger dans le lit et je vins me blottir contre Carson. Il caressa mon visage et me demanda :

\- Tu vas mieux ma chérie?

\- Pas vraiment mais ça va aller.

Je lui souris à travers mes larmes et il m'embrassa. On s'endormit en ignorant qu'une nouvelle épreuve nous attendait.

Pdv du Dr Cornett

Ça faisait maintenant presqu'une semaine que le commandant Mc Garrett avait été admis dans mon service. Le pauvre la voiture ne l'avait pas raté !

Après trois semaines d'hospitalisation au total, son état évoluait plutôt bien physiquement parlant, ses blessures se remettaient assez bien. Son coma était bénéfique pour ça, il permettait à son corps de ne se concentrer que sur la guérison. Il avait beaucoup de visites, c'était important. Il y avait sa sœur bien sûr, avec son compagnon, tout le 5-0 et l'unité militaire de renfort, et puis le compagnon du commandant, cet homme était assez beau gosse d'ailleurs… Je me suis demandé pendant plusieurs jours pourquoi il ne s'intéressait pas aux sourires parfois aguicheurs de certaines infirmières, jusqu'au moment où je l'ai surpris à déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de mon patient en rentrant dans sa chambre. Il a tellement sursauté… Il s'est figé. Il se grattait la tête sans savoir comment réagir, il était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. On a eu un bon fou rire, cette fois-là.

Enfin, dans tout ça, il y a quand même deux choses qui m'inquiètent. D'abord, le traumatisme crânien du Commandant, son œdème surtout. Il ne résorbe pas aussi efficacement qu'il le faudrait. J'ai peur que sa mémoire ne flanche… Ensuite il y a cet autre homme blond. Il vient le plus souvent seul, en dehors des heures de visites. Il s'arrange pour ne déranger personne alors on le laisse entrer. Il ne repart que tard dans la nuit. A chaque fois, il a l'air plus désemparé. Parfois il est accompagné par un ami qui semble arriver à le soutenir.

Je rentre dans la chambre, et je vérifie les constantes du commandant. Mr Sheppard s'écarte pour me laisser faire, comme d'habitude. Les moniteurs montrent que les choses ne vont pas trop mal… Ils accélèrent même un peu, signe que notre endormi a décidé de revenir parmi nous.

Du coup j'appelle les infirmières et on prépare ce qu'il faut. Il va falloir le maintenir et lui expliquer qu'il doit nous laisser l'extuber. Et surtout, surtout, il va falloir effectuer des tests de mémoire.

Mlle Mc Garrett rentre dans la chambre et son beau-frère lui raconte rapidement ce que nous faisons. Les moniteurs s'affolent de plus en plus, c'est sûr, il revient.

\- C'est bien commandant, continuez comme ça, vous y êtes presque ! Allez un petit effort… Voilà….

Le soulagement se fit entendre de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Le commandant vient d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Steve ! s'écrie sa sœur ! tu nous as fait une de ces peurs !

Il la regarde bizarrement, pour parer aux problème (ce n'est pas vraiment le moment), je récupère l'attention de mon patient en lui demandant de tousser fort pour pouvoir lui retirer le tuyau de respiration qu'il avait dans la gorge, que je lui explique qu'il était à l'hôpital suite à un accident de voiture et que je le suivait depuis quasiment une semaine. Je lui énonçais aussi les blessures dont il souffrait ou avait souffert. Je voyais la peur dans ses yeux à la limite de la panique. Je tentais de le rassurer du mieux que je pouvais jusqu'à ce que je demande à Mr Sheppard et Melle Mc Garrett de se rapprocher. Le commandant fronça les sourcils, cherchant visiblement à savoir qui étaient ces gens. Je décidais d'arrondir les angles en intervenant encore une fois.

\- Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de quelque chose Commandant ?

Il secoua la tête négativement.

\- Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?

\- Euh… Il baissa la tête. On a découvert un cadavre… près de la base militaire d'Hickam…

\- D'accord tempérais-je pour éviter que l'inquiétude que je sentais dans la pièce ne dégénère en véritable panique. Donc si je vous présente cette jeune femme ?

\- Mary… souffla t'il

\- Merci mon Dieu ! s'écria t'elle en venant le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Ça va Mary, je vais bien… Et vous êtes ? Interroge t'il en se tournant vers John.

\- Celui-ci déglutit et s'approche.

\- John Sheppard, on se connait un peu toi et moi.

Steve à un grand sourire, et Sheppard lui explique qu'ils sont en couple depuis quelques semaines seulement. Melle Mc Garrett sort appeler le reste de leurs amis. Pendant ce temps, j'explique à Mr Mc Garrett que le traumatisme crânien dont il a été victime est à l'origine de l'œdème qui fait flancher sa mémoire parce qu'il ne se résorbe pas. Je l'informe que c'est temporaire mais que ça peut durer quelques mois malgré tout. Il est désagréablement surpris mais bon, je ne peux pas faire différemment pour le moment.

Le reste de leurs amis arrivent. Je suis surpris de voir l'homme blond qui venait le soir. Je leur explique la situation.

Chacun se représente et apparemment le commandant les situe plutôt bien. Tout se passe donc pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que l'homme blond approche. Il a un sourire timide sur le visage. Le commandant fronce les sourcils. Il semble réfléchir. L'autre lui tend la main

\- Danny Williams…

\- Je suis désolé, ça ne me dit rien… reprend le commandant après un silence pesant. On se connait depuis longtemps ?

\- Près de 10 ans…

L'homme recule comme frappé, il s'est figé, il lutte pour ne pas pleurer ça se voit. Tout à la joie de ce réveil, personne ne fait vraiment attention. Mr Williams se dirige discrètement vers la porte et quitte la chambre sans se faire remarquer. La seule personne qui le voit faire a le regard qui se teinte de tristesse. Il s'excuse et le suit dehors. C'est son ami.

PDV de Steve

Putain de merde ! Apprendre par son médecin que la mémoire flanche franchement c'est pas top. J'avais eu du mal à reconnaître les personnes qui étaient venus me voir. Désolé pour eux mais quand on a une amnésie c'est pas évident. Enfin tout ce qui comptait c'est que j'arrivais à reconnaître ma sœur et que j'étais en couple avec un bel homme qui s'appelait John Sheppard. Ce qui était bien aussi c'était qu'après 3 semaines passées à l'hôpital je sortais aujourd'hui et bien sûr c'était mon homme qui venait me chercher. Il me manquait terriblement et pendant mon coma j'avais senti ses lèvres si douces et si chaudes sur les miennes. Je voulais revivre cela. J'avais fini de me préparer quand il arriva. Il me dit :

\- Bonjour chéri tu es prêt?

\- Non pas tout à fait.

Je m'approchais de lui et je l'embrassais fiévreusement. Il répondit à mon baiser avec la même fougue et on s'interrompit par manque de souffle. Je posais mon front contre le sien et je lui dis :

\- Salut toi. Maintenant je suis prêt mon amour.

\- Ok allons-y alors, fit-il en souriant.

Il prit mon sac et on sortit de la chambre. Il me demanda :

\- Tu as pris tes ordonnances?

\- Oui t'inquiète pas. Et si je ressens une douleur pas normale je reviens à l'hôpital.

\- Ok et pas d'effort non plus, me dit-il.

Je soufflais de mécontentement et je lui demandais :

\- Quand tu dis pas d'efforts tu inclus aussi un autre genre d'activité?

\- Parfaitement, fit-il d'un air faussement sévère.

\- Alors là attends toi à ce que je sois exécrable et puis je te paris que tu ne tiendras pas le coup.

\- Ben voyons, fit-il.

On monta dans la voiture et on quitta l'hôpital. Il me demanda :

\- Je te ramène à la maison?

\- Non j'ai envie d'aller au 5.0.

\- Steve ! Fit-il, tu as entendu...

\- Oui je sais mais je n'irais pas sur le terrain je te promets. Je resterais au bureau.

\- Je préfère ça, me dit-il, tu es encore en convalescence et jusqu'à que tu ailles mieux c'est Danny et moi qui dirigeons le 5.0.

\- Danny?

\- Oui le lieutenant Williams, me dit-il.

Rien à faire. Je ne le connaissais pas. Enfin du moins je n'avais aucun souvenir de lui. Je dis à mon compagnon :

\- Désolé mon amour mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de lui.

\- C'est pas grave mon amour, fit-il en posant sa main sur la mienne, le plus important c'est nous deux.

\- Oui tu as raison.

Il prit ma main et déposa un baiser brûlant dans la paume qui me fit frissonner. Si il continuait comme ça j'allais lui sauter dessus et lui arracher ses vêtements. Je lui dis :

\- J'ai un nom qui me revient souvent.

\- Ah et c'est quoi? Me demanda-t-il.

\- C'est la cité Atlantis. Je me demande ce que c'est.

John m'expliqua ce qu'était Atlantis et au fur et à mesure qu'il m'en parlait je sentais l'excitation me gagner. Certes ce n'était pas très drôle ce qu'il devait vivre chaque jour mais je voulais le vivre avec lui. Je voulais aller sur Atlantis avec lui. On arriva sur le parking du 5.0 et on descendit de la voiture. Mon compagnon me demanda :

\- Tu es prêt mon amour?

\- Pas vraiment mais bon je vais prendre sur moi.

John prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa pour me donner du courage. C'est main dans la main qu'on entra à l'intérieur du palais et qu'on alla à l'ascenseur. On monta dans les locaux et quand on arriva tout le monde était là. Je saluais l'équipe :

\- Bonjour tout le monde.

\- Bonjour Steve, bonjour commandant, firent-ils.

La seule personne qui ne disait rien c'était le lieutenant Williams. Lou me demanda :

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais là Steve? Tu devrais être chez toi entrain de te reposer.

\- Lou a raison Steve, fit Adam.

\- Ecoutez c'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi mais je suis resté 3 semaines à l'hôpital et j'ai promis à John que je n'irais pas sur le terrain. Bon on en est où de l'enquête?

\- Eh bien il semblerait que Kolya et le dénommé Michaël soient partis, fit Tani.

\- Et?

\- D'après Carson et Noélanie ce sont eux les assassins de Peter et Nadia Grodin, fit Junior.

\- Et Kolya est responsable de ton accident, fit John.

\- Ok et où sont-ils?

\- Ils sont repartis sur la galaxie Pégase, fit McKay…

\- Ok on retourne au point de départ. Bon écoutez je ne sais pas où ça va mener tout cela le mieux c'est qu'on rentre chez nous et que l'on revienne demain.

\- Comme vous voulez, fit Williams, c'est vous le boss.

Je me tournais vers John et je lui dis :

\- Tu me ramène s'il te plait? J'ai mal à la tête.

\- Pas de soucis mon ange, fit-il.

On quitta le 5.0 et dans la voiture il me demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Je te sens préoccupé.

\- Je ne suis pas dans mon élément. J'ai le sentiment d'être un étranger dans mon équipe.

\- Ne dis pas ça mon cœur, me dit-il.

\- Ecoute John j'ai perdu une partie de ma mémoire tout ça à cause de ce putain d'œdème et je ne sais pas quand je vais la retrouver.

\- Je te comprends mon amour, me dit-il.

On arriva chez moi et je montais dans ma chambre. John me suivis et on s'assit sur le lit. Je pris sa main et je lui dis :

\- John je veux venir avec toi sur Atlantis.

Il me regarda avec surprise et me demanda :

\- Tu es sûr de toi Steve?

\- Oui John.

Il me regarda avec tendresse, émotion et amour puis il prit mon visage entre ses mains, et me donna un baiser langoureux. Quand nos regards se rencontrèrent après ce baiser, on se laissa aller.

John prit à nouveau possession de mes lèvres. Je caressais du bout des doigts les abdominaux du colonel. Sentant les frissons de plaisir que je provoquais, c'est dans un sourire que je coupais le baiser. Je glissais mes lèvres sur le côté droit du visage de John, pour effleurer du bout des lèvres, le grain de beauté sous son œil . . . Je descendis le long de son cou, puis je remontais, jusqu'à ses lèvres pour un baiser sensuel. Je repris mes baisers dans le cou, sur l'épaule, sur les pectoraux, sur les abdominaux. Quelques petits gémissements de John, coupaient le silence de la pièce. Je pouvais l'entendre dire :

\- Oh ooooooooooouuuuuiiiiiii...Continue

Mes mains baladeuses défaisaient les chaussures, enlevaient entièrement le pantalon, et le boxer de John. Mes baisers descendaient de plus en plus bas. Sa respiration se faisait difficile. Je posais mes lèvres sur son membre juste des baisers, faisant râler mon amant. Ce dernier crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. La sensation de ma bouche enveloppant son membre était une expérience incroyable. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il recevait un tel traitement, mais il devait bien avouer que c'était bien la première fois qu'il perdait pied ainsi. Jamais ça n'avait été aussi bon. Je torturais un peu plus le membre de John, quand ce dernier se déversa en criant mon prénom.

\- SSSttttteeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvveeeeeeee !

Je remontais le long de son torse. Face à son regard vert encore prit dans le plaisir, je me léchais les lèvres. Cette vision, électrisa mon militaire. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, et me donna un baiser fougueux, se goûtant. Il colla son corps contre le mien et me dit :

\- Fais moi l'amour mon ange.

Je n'en revenais pas. John me demandait de lui faire l'amour. Après un tendre baiser, très doux, comparé aux autres, Je le fis se retourner. Je donnais des petits baisers, de la nuque au creux des reins, faisant frissonner mon brun. Je fis de nouveau le même chemin, cette fois-ci, en le léchant, tout en caressant son torse. Je descendis un peu plus, faisant passer mes mains sur le fessier du militaire pour l'écarter un petit peu. Ma langue, glissa entre les deux fesses, et revint pour se caler sur l'anneau de chair. Je le suçotais, le léchais, avant d'y insinuer la langue. John avait du mal à ne pas gémir, tellement c'était exquis. Ma langue experte en lancement de pique, savait aussi apporter du plaisir. Il avait déjà eu un avant-goût avec les baisers, mais ça ! C'était l'apothéose.

Tout en continuant à le lécher ainsi j'insinuais un doigt, pour décontracter l'anneau de chair. Au moment où je mis un deuxième doigt, je léchais la colonne vertébrale de mon militaire, tout en lui caressant son membre.

Quand je sentis que John allait atteindre ses limites, j'enlevais mes doigts, provoquant les gémissements de mécontentement du militaire. John ne m'avait pas lâché du regard. Il attrapa ma main et me tira à lui, pour un baiser des plus fougueux. Le baiser rompu, un sourire plus tard j'enduisais mon érection douloureuse d'huile. J'embrassais de nouveau John de sa nuque à son anneau de chair, avant de lui caresser son membre tout en m'insinuant en lui. Au premier coup de rein, je trouvais le point ultra sensible de mon compagnon. Le cri de pur plaisir qu'il lâcha en était la preuve. Premier cri, mais pas le dernier. A chaque coup de rein, je l'envoyais aux portes du plaisir. Un coup plus fort et John se déversa dans ma main. Je le suivis de peu, en sentant les chairs de mon militaire se resserrer autour de mon membre. La jouissance pour nous deux, fut, pour la première fois de notre vie, démesurée, vertigineuse, gigantesque, extrême. Je me retirais et je m'allongeais près de John.

Aucun de nous deux ne parlait, John se mit sur le côté, et me regarda. Je lui dis:

\- Je t'aime John.

Je vis des larmes dans ses yeux. Il me dit d'une voix émue :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour.

Alors que je voulus lui dire autre chose j'eus un gros flash: Je vis une femme brune. Il y avait de la haine et surtout du dégoût dans son regard. Cela me choqua. Soudain un mal de tête me prit et je m'évanoui. La dernière chose que j'entendis fut le cri de John.

\- Ssssssssssssttttttteeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeee !

Puis je sombrais dans l'inconscience. Quand je me réveillais je vis Carson à mon chevet. John me tenait la main et était inquiet. Je leur demandais :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- Vous vous êtes évanoui Steve, me dit-il, mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête? Vous sortez à peine de l'hôpital.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Demain vous restez tranquille, fit le médecin, vous restez allongé et c'est un ordre. Si vous désobéissez je vous attache.

\- Hein? Mais non et comment je vais faire pour annoncer mon départ?

\- Quel départ? me demanda t'il.

\- Je veux aller à Atlantis.

\- Oh, fit-il surpris.

\- Tu es sûr de toi Steve? Demanda John.

Je le regardais et je lui dis :

\- Oui c'est ce que je veux.

\- Ok j'appellerais le SGC demain, me dit-il.

\- Steve, fit Carson, vous savez pourquoi vous vous êtes évanoui?

\- Oui j'ai eu un flash où j'ai vu une femme brune. Il y avait du dégoût dans ses yeux. Et puis j'ai eu une migraine terrible ensuite le trou noir.

\- Ça veut dire quoi Carson ? Demanda mon amoureux.

\- Eh bien ça veut dire que la mémoire de Steve lui revient petit à petit, fit Carson.

Il se tourna vers moi et me dit :

\- Steve je vous laisse annoncer à l'équipe votre départ et puis après vous me promettez d'être tranquille?

\- Oui pas de problème.

\- Je veillerais à ce qu'il vous écoute Carson, fit John.

\- Très bien si il y a quoi que ce soit vous m'appelez, fit le médecin.

\- Pas de soucis doc, fit mon amant.

John accompagna Carson et revint s'allonger à mes côtés. Je me blottis dans ses bras et on resta un moment comme ça sans parler. Je sentis mes yeux se fermer et je finis par m'endormir. Le lendemain matin après notre café on partit au 5.0. Dans la voiture John me dit :

\- J'ai appelé le SGC et je les aie informés de ton intention de venir avec moi.

\- Et alors?

\- Ils ont accepté, me dit-il, ils nous attendent ce soir à Cheyenne Mountain pour traverser la porte des étoiles.

\- Merci mon amour.

\- De rien mon ange, me dit-il.

On arriva au 5.0. Parfait tout le monde était là. On les salua tous puis je leur dis :

J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer.

\- Tu vas te marier, fit Tani.

On regarda Tani qui nous dit :

\- Ben quoi John et Steve vont bien ensemble.

\- Euh non je ne vais pas me marier. Voilà pour moi ce n'est pas facile de vous dire ça mais j'ai pris une décision : Je quitte le 5.0.

\- Mais pour aller où? Demanda Lou.

\- Et qui va reprendre le 5.0? Demanda Junior.

Je pris la main de John dans la mienne pour me donner du courage et je me lançais :

\- Je pars pour Atlantis avec John.

Tout le monde me regarda avec étonnement. Williams me dit :

\- Mais bien sûr c'est la chose la plus stupide que tu aies dites mais bon venant de toi ça ne nous étonne pas.

\- Oui bon je pars parce que je n'ai plus ma place ici au 5.0 et parce que j'aime John.

Cette nouvelle avait laissé un froid. Lou me demanda :

\- Tu es sûr de toi Steve?

\- Oui et c'est comme mon amour pour John.

John caressa ma joue et me dit :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour.

\- Tu pars quand? Demanda Adam.

\- Ce soir.

\- En fait, fit mon amoureux, un avion nous attend à Hickam en début d'après-midi et nous serons en début de soirée à Cheyenne Mountain pour pouvoir traverser la porte des étoiles.

\- Je suis désolé.

J'allais dans mon bureau et je rangeais mes affaires 15 minutes plus tard John vint me voir et me dit :

\- On est tous prêt à rentrer à l'hôtel.

\- Ok j'arrive.

Je pris le carton qui contenait mes affaires puis je sortis du bureau. Après un dernier au revoir à l'équipe on quitta les locaux du 5.0. Mon amant m'emmena chez moi et je pris un sac avec des affaires. Mary se jeta à mon cou en me disant :

\- Pourquoi?

\- A part toi Mary personne me retiens ici et puis je suis John car je l'aime.

\- Tu es sûr de toi? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui sœurette et ne t'inquiète pas je te donnerais de mes nouvelles. Allez viens là.

Je la pris dans mes bras et je la serrais contre moi. Elle me dit les larmes aux yeux :

\- Je t'aime Steve.

\- Moi aussi Mary.

Elle se tourna vers John et lui dit :

\- Prends soin de mon frère. Je te le confie.

\- Pas de soucis Mary, lui dit-il, je le protégerais.

Après une dernière étreinte et un au revoir on se sépara. On descendit de la chambre et c'est main dans la main que John et moi quittions ma maison.

_Tbc..._

_A suivre..._

* * *

Voilà... rendez vous dans 15 jours pour savoir comment Steve va s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie sur la Cité des Anciens.

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça nous fera plaisir à Manue et à Moi et on vous répondra toujours. Quand aux anonymes ben... merci d'avoir lu ;)


	10. Chp 8: Bienvenue sur Atlantis Commandant

_Aloha tout le monde!_

_Permettez moi d'abord de vous souhaiter un très joyeux Noël!_

_Nous voici pour le chapitre 8 de notre Opération Atlantis!_

_L'enquête se poursuit dans la galaxie de pégase et la solution se rapproche._

_Toutefois il reste quelques questions en suspend depuis la dernière fois... Comment Steve vit-il sur la Cité? Va t'il ou a t'il retrouvé la mémoire?_

_Voici la réponse : Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Pdv de John

Pauvre Steve… Son accident l'a bien amoché… Franchement, ne pas se souvenir de ce qui l'entoure… je n'aimerais pas être à sa place.

J'ai eu vraiment peur pour lui… Rien de savoir que c'est cette ordure de Kolya qui est responsable de tout ce merdier ça me… grrrr. Enfin tout allait bien maintenant ou presque… Ce problème de mémoire est difficile à gérer parce que Steve à des impressions. Il pense qu'il a quelques bribes de mémoire qui sont toujours là mais il y a des moments où il ne comprend pas les réactions de l'équipe. Notamment celle de Williams et ça le perturbe.

Danny semble le fuir constamment, il est mal. Je sais qu'il allait voir Steve à l'hôpital, quand il n'y avait plus personne. Je le sais parce que Rodney me l'a dit. On sent que Williams se demande comment agir vis-à-vis de tout ça. En plus il n'arrête pas de recevoir des coups de fil pendant lesquels il s'énerve.

Pendant ce temps-là Steve tente de reprendre sa vie mais c'est difficile. Surtout qu'il se sent comme un étranger dans cette équipe alors que c'est sa famille ! Ce serait terrible si ses souvenirs ne revenaient pas, personne ne s'en remettrait jamais ! Et sans Steve, le 5-0 ne serait plus le même… Pourtant il a voulu partir et venir ici, sur la Cité.

_Flash back_

Le 5-0 avait décidé de rester à Hawaii pour gérer les conséquences de notre enquête. Puisque Kolya et Michael avaient quitté la voie lactée pour retourner dans Pégase, il fallait rentrer sur Atlantis et poursuivre les investigations. Nous sommes donc repartis pour Colorado Springs ou le Général O'Neill nous attendait. Il avait été mis au courant de la situation par Sam que nous avions contacté pour officialiser la demande de Steve. J'avais du mal à y croire encore. C'est fou d'ailleurs… Je sais pertinemment que je ne suis pas amoureux de Steve… Mais je me sens vraiment bien avec lui. J'ai l'impression que mes tempêtes intérieures se sont calmées… Alors le fait qu'il veuille venir sur Atlantis avec moi… ça me fait un bien fou ! Ça me soulage ! Je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de lui…

Arrivés au SG-C, Steve est fasciné par ce qu'il découvre en entrant dans la base. On sent qu'il a gardé son éducation militaire, il reprend les réflexes très vite. Il écoute très attentivement ce que Rodney lui explique sur le fonctionnement de la porte. Il enregistre aussi toutes les instructions que lui donnent O'Neill et Sam pour sa première traversée de la porte. Quand on arrive devant, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de la regarder, il est comme hypnotisé. Je souris en repensant à ma première expérience de la traversée et à mon arrivée sur Atlantis… Je mets à rire tout seul et Teyla me demande ce qu'il m'arrive. Je leur raconte l'effervescence de notre départ, l'appréhension et l'excitation pendant nos premières explorations de la Cité, l'émerveillement quand elle a émergé de l'eau et surtout, ma « légère » peur avant de partir et la façon dont Aiden s'était moqué de moi.

Voilà c'est le moment de partir, une bouffée d'émotion m'envahit en revoyant toutes les images que je viens de décrire à mes amis. Aller c'est parti ! Steve reste un peu figé devant la porte et je lui prends la main pour l'inciter à la passer. Son visage s'éclaire d'un coup, comme un gamin devant ses cadeaux le matin de Noël. On s'avance d'un pas déterminé et quelques secondes après on émerge sur la Cité. C'est peut-être idiot mais je me fais la réflexion qu'elle m'avait manquée. Elle est toujours aussi belle et aussi stupéfiante…

\- Ha Colonel ! Bon retour parmi nous.

\- Merci… Steve voici…

\- Richard Woolsey, je suis le dirigeant de cette Cité.

\- Commandant Steve Mc Garrett répondit-il en serrant la main tendue.

\- Bienvenue sur Atlantis Commandant.

\- Merci Monsieur.

Steve ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder partout autour de lui, encore une fois fasciné par ce qu'il voit et ce qu'il est en train de vivre. En voyant ça Woolsey sourit, un peu moqueur.

\- Fascinant n'est-ce pas ?

\- Même plus que ça Monsieur…

\- Et vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises… Mais vous avez encore un peu de temps. Pour le moment nous allons vous emmener choisir vos quartiers et vous laisser vous reposer. Nous commencerons demain.

\- Je m'en occupe. Indiquais-je.

\- Très bien, Je vous le confie Colonel.

\- Pas de soucis. Viens je vais te montrer les quartiers qui restent.

Je le conduisis vers un téléporteur et je le fis entrer dans les différents quartiers qu'il pouvait choisir. Ensuite je l'aidais à déballer ses affaires et une fois que ce fut fait je lançais en l'enlaçant par derrière

\- Je te fais visiter ?

\- Avec plaisir ! me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Viens…

_Fin du flash back_

Ça fait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'on est sur la Cité. Steve s'est bien adapté. Il a vite pris le pli.

D'ailleurs il nous avait réservé une belle surprise… Quand il est arrivé sur la Cité, elle lui a, elle aussi souhaité la bienvenue… Il a le gène et il l'utilise de façon encore plus naturelle que moi ou O'Neill ! Bon sang quand je le vois faire, je comprends mieux Rodney quand il était jaloux de ne pas avoir le gène naturel.

On suit Kolya et Michael à la trace. On a appris de source sûre qu'ils se sont associés tous les deux. Kolya tente d'enrôler des guerriers un peu sur toutes les planètes de la galaxie, il leur fait miroiter la lutte contre les wraiths et le fait qu'ils bénéficieront de l'avancée technologique que les géniis ont obtenu en nous côtoyant et en enlevant plusieurs membres de l'expédition comme Rodney ou l'équipe du Major Lorne. Ensuite il les amène à Michael qui les exploite comme cobayes pour ses expériences avec les heptoparasites. C'est frustrant en plus, parce qu'à chaque fois on arrive trop tard ! On ne trouve que des cadavres.

Ce matin-là je fus réveillé par de douces caresses qui me firent frissonner. En fait tous les matins j'avais droit à ce traitement. Je poussais un soupir de bien-être et j'ouvris mes yeux. Je caressais le visage de Steve et je lui dis:

\- Salut toi.

\- Salut, fit-il en souriant.

On s'embrassa tendrement puis je lui dis:

\- Je pourrais passer des journées entières enfermé avec toi mon ange mais on a une mission.

\- Ouais je sais, me dit-il, mais on se rattrapera ce soir.

\- Et après c'est moi qu'on fait passer pour un pervers.

Il sourit puis on se leva et après un bref passage sous la douche on alla au mess prendre notre petit dèj. Quand on arriva il y avait déjà Rodney, Ronon, Teyla et Lorne. Ils nous firent signe de les rejoindre et on s'installa avec eux. On parla de notre mission et mon homme dit:

\- J'espère qu'on arrivera à les arrêter.

\- J'espère moi aussi.

\- Un jour ou l'autre on finira par les attraper, fit Teyla.

\- Teyla a raison Sheppard, fit Ronon.

\- Oui si vous dîtes.

Steve prit ma main et la serra pour m'apporter son soutien. Je lui souris puis Lorne lui demanda;

\- Alors monsieur comment se passe votre séjour parmi nous? Êtes-vous heureux?

\- Oui major je suis heureux d'être avec vous, fit-il, Atlantis est une cité magnifique.

Je lui dis en souriant:

\- Je confirme.

Je regardais ma montre et je vis qu'il était l'heure de partir. Je me levais et je partis déposer mon plateau.

On doit partir pour une nouvelle mission. Le briefing est plutôt intéressant.

\- Bien tout le monde est là, commençons. Teyla ?

\- Merci Mr Woolsey, en allant au marché sur la planète Mg390, j'ai entendu parler d'un village dont les habitants disparaissent régulièrement.

\- En effet c'est troublant. Dis-je.

\- Et encore plus troublant, ce même village est attaqué tout aussi régulièrement par des créatures inconnues.

\- Et on sait qu'ils ont reçu la visite de Kolya, il y a juste quelques semaines.

\- Ok, donc il faut qu'on aille voir, c'est clair.

\- Ouais ça me parait évident.

\- Bien, vous avez mon accord.

Mon équipe me suivit et on alla se préparer. Alors que j'essayais de discipliner ma coiffure je sentis les mains de Steve se balader partout sur mon corps. Je laissais échapper un gémissement et je lui dis:

\- Non mais je rêve là ! T'es en train de me chauffer.

Alors que je me tournais vers lui je le vis se tenir la tête. Inquiet je lui demandais:

\- Steve est-ce que tout va bien?

\- J'ai mal à la tête, me dit-il.

\- Assieds-toi j'appelle Carson.

\- Non ça va aller, me dit-il.

\- Ne discute pas Steve. Assieds-toi.

Je pris mon oreillette, je la mit à mon oreille et au même moment Steve perdit connaissance. J'appelais Carson:

\- Beckett ici Sheppard il me faut une équipe d'urgence dans mes quartiers. Vite !

Je mis un oreiller sous la tête de mon compagnon et c'est à ce moment-là que Carson arriva avec une civière et une équipe médicale. Les infirmiers, à l'aide de Beckett, le déposèrent sur la civière et l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie. Je les suivis et quand on arriva Carson me demanda:

\- Que s'est-il passé Colonel?

\- J'ai dit une plaisanterie à Steve, et quand je me suis tourné vers lui il se tenait la tête. Je lui ai dit de s'asseoir, et au moment où j'attrapais mon oreillette il a perdu connaissance.

\- Je vois, fit le médecin, je vais lui faire un scanner.

Carson lui fit passer un scanner et quelques minutes plus tard il revint avec les résultats. Je lui demandais:

\- Alors Carson?

\- Son œdème m'inquiète, fit-il, il n'est toujours pas résorbé.

Au même moment Steve se réveilla. Il nous demanda:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- Tu as perdu connaissance.

\- A cause d'un souvenir? Demanda Carson.

\- Oui, nous dit-il.

\- Steve votre œdème ne s'est toujours pas résorbé et cela m'inquiète, fit le médecin.

\- Il se résorbera ne vous inquiétez pas doc, fit mon amant.

Alors qu'il se levait je posais ma main sur son torse, et je le repoussais contre les oreillers en lui demandant:

\- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça?

\- En mission, me dit-il.

\- Quoi? Non mais j'espère que tu plaisantes là? Tu viens de perdre connaissance.

\- Écoute John, je ne vais pas rester à l'infirmerie alors que tu vas risquer ta vie, fit Steve, je viens.

\- OK très bien mais c'est la première et la dernière fois que tu désobéis à un de mes ordres.

Steve ne dit rien. Il savait que dans ces moments-là, il fallait ne rien dire. On alla dans les vestiaires et on se prépara. Rodney m'appela via l'oreillette:

\- Colonel Sheppard vous êtes où? On vous attend au hangar à Jumper.

\- On arrive Rodney.

\- D'accord on vous attend, me dit-il, terminé.

Une fois prêts, on alla dans le hangar à Jumper. On monta dans Jumper1 tandis que l'équipe de Lorne montait dans Jumper2. Au moment de décoller je dis à Steve;

\- Tu peux composer l'adresse de la planète s'il te plaît?

\- Pas de soucis, fit-il.

Une tension électrique régnait à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Tout le monde pouvait sentir mon énervement. En fait je devrais plutôt dire mon angoisse. Oui j'étais vraiment angoissé car Steve n'allait pas bien et que cette histoire avec Kolya et Michaël m'agaçait à un plus haut point. J'étais tellement concentré dans mes pensées que je ne fis pas attention à l'arbre. Ce fut la voix de Rodney qui me ramena à la réalité:

\- Attention Sheppard !

Je tentais de redresser le Jumper mais trop tard je ne pus éviter l'impact. Pendant quelques instants on fut sonné puis je demandais à mon équipe:

\- Est-ce que tout va bien?

\- Oui colonel, fit Teyla.

Je me tournais vers Steve et je vis qu'il n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance. Il avait du sang sur le côté droit de son front. Et merde ! Je dis à Ronon:

\- Allez-y je vous rejoins.

\- D'accord, fit le Satédien.

\- Ça va aller Sheppard? Fit Rodney.

\- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas Rodney.

Mes 3 amis sortirent du Jumper. Je tentais de réveiller mon amant. Il ouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques secondes en gémissant.

\- Mmmhhh.

\- Steve ça va?

\- Oui ça va, me dit-il, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- Atterrissage brusque dans un arbre.

Au même moment j'entendis la voix de Lorne dans l'oreillette:

\- Tout va bien Mr?

\- Oui ça va Lorne, plus de peur que de mal.

J'aidais Steve et on sortit rejoindre le reste de l'équipe dehors. Rodney me dit:

\- J'ai eu le temps de jeter un coup au Jumper. Ça va pas être facile de le réparer.

Je donnais une tape amicale sur l'épaule de mon scientifique en lui disant:

\- Vous allez nous réparer ça Mr le génie.

\- Mais bien sûr, fit-il en râlant, ha bah bravo Sheppard! non mais! et ça dit avoir l'utilisation naturelle de la technologie ancienne hein! pfff.

Je souris à McKay et on s'enfonça dans la forêt. C'est alors que je leur fis signe d'arrêter. Steve me demanda:

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

\- J'ai cru entendre du bruit.

Bingo ! Je vis Kolya et ses hommes pointer ses armes sur nous. Il me dit:

\- Colonel Sheppard quel plaisir de vous voir.

\- Et moi donc, fis-je en grimaçant.

\- Ah ce que je vois le beau brun à côté de vous est tiré d'affaire, fit-il.

\- Qui est-ce? Demanda Steve.

\- C'est l'homme qui t'as envoyé à l'hôpital.

Je le vis prendre son arme mais je l'arrêtais avec mon poing. Je demandais au commandant Genii :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Kolya?

\- Vous colonel Sheppard, fit-il, mais avant je vais prendre la vie du Dr Mckay.

Je poussais un hurlement:

\- Nnnnnnnnnnnooooonnnnnnnnn !

Un coup de feu partit et ce que je vis me fis froid dans le dos. Steve se tenait l'épaule gauche. Rodney lui dit:

\- Merci commandant.

Mon compagnon lui sourit et j'explosais:

\- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'énerve sur moi? Me demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de jouer au héros.

\- Quoi? Tu crois que j'allais te laisser faire, fit-il en colère, mais merde John ! j'en ai marre ok. Je sais ce que je fais.

\- Tu n'es pas en état. Tu oublies que tu as un œdème et qu'à tout moment ça peut s'aggraver?

\- JE SAIS, fit-il énervé.

\- Messieurs, fit Lorne calmez-vous.

J'entendis Kolya recharger son arme et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer je fus plus rapide que lui. Je lui mis une balle entre les deux yeux et il s'effondra par terre. Ses hommes subirent le même sort et on continua notre chemin. C'est alors que Ronon dit:

\- Sheppard ! Regardez là-bas on dirait Michaël.

On fonça dans la forêt et alors qu'on s'approcha d'un bâtiment, on tomba sur un nid... d'heptoparasites. J'eus un frisson de dégoût et je m'exclamais:

\- Ah non pas ces bestioles !

L'une d'elle se décrocha et planta ses mandibules sur le cou de Steve qui poussa un hurlement. Non pas ça ! Je poussais un cri:

\- Nnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooonnnnnnn Steve !

En moins de deux on repartit et on alla jusqu'au Jumper de Lorne. Un Marin's décolla et on passa la porte des étoiles. Lorne contacta Beckett et quand on arriva le médecin prit en charge mon compagnon. On attendit les nouvelles en ignorant que j'allais avoir une surprise désagréable à son réveil…

Pdv Rodney

Ça fait un moment qu'on attend maintenant, Steve est dans un sale état. Le voir avec ce machin autour du cou ça me fait froid dans le dos. Ça rappelle des mauvais souvenirs… Heureusement cette fois-ci on savait quoi faire une fois rentrés à la base, et on n'est pas coincés dans le Jumper coupé en deux par la porte avec ce fichu temps d'ouverture comme épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Carson l'a immédiatement pris en charge. Ha ! Quand on parle du loup… le voilà ! On va avoir des nouvelles !

John lui saute dessus.

\- Alors Carson ? comment va-t-il ?

\- Doucement Colonel ! Il va bien. Son état est stable et le cœur n'a eu aucun mal à repartir, contrairement au votre dans les mêmes circonstances. Répondit le médecin en finissant avec un sourire ravageur.

\- Je hais ces bestioles ! On peut voir Steve ?

\- Je sais Colonel. Bref, ne vous en faites pas. Pour l'instant je préfère éviter les visites. De toute façon, il est sous sédatif et il dort. Revenez dans quelques heures, on aura eu le temps de faire tout ce qu'il faut pour que vous puissiez rester avec lui. C'est valable pour vous tous.

Bon ben on n'a pas le choix que d'obéir… De tout façon si on reste là, il y en a un autre qu'on va devoir mettre sous sédatif… John tourne comme un lion en cage. Il faut que j'arrive à le calmer, sinon il va faire un malheur.

\- John ? l'interpellé-je

\- Hum ?

\- On ne devrait pas rester là, ça n'aidera pas Steve.

\- Je sais… mais je ne peux pas…

\- Venez, vous avez besoin de prendre l'air.

Sur ces mots, je l'entraine jusqu'au hangar à Jumpers. J'ouvre Jumper 1 et le tire avec moi à l'intérieur (ouais au moins mon gène artificiel peut servir parfois…). Il me demande ou on va et ce que je mijote, je lui réponds qu'il va vite le savoir. Je m'installe aux commandes, je contact Chuck au contrôle et c'est parti. Je décolle et je me dirige vers l'océan. Arrivé à bonne distance je fais demi-tour et je place le vaisseau face à la Cité. Je me tourne vers mon ami, je le vois soupirer alors que son regard est complètement happé par la vue des tours qui d'ici semblent faites de cristal.

\- C'est magnifique… murmure t'il. Merci Rodney…

\- Je vous en prie.

Il me serre dans ses bras et enfoui sa tête dans mon cou. Il chuchote quelque chose à mon oreille. Non ! j'en reviens pas ! il… il est en train de me dire qu'il m'aime… non c'est impossible, d'abord parce qu'il est en couple avec Steve et ensuite parce que ce n'est pas le moment. Alors pour éluder ce passage qui me trouble plus que je ne le voudrais je lui dis doucement :

\- Il faudrait peut-être prévenir le 5-0 ?

\- Oui, vous avez raison… je m'en occuperai demain.

Il se détache doucement et on remet le vaisseau en route pour rentrer se coucher.

Le lendemain, c'est un peu le chaos pendant la visio conférence avec Hawaii. L'équipe est sous le choc. Ils décident de venir le plus vite possible. Pourtant il va falloir qu'ils attendent un peu, ils ont pas mal d'affaires en court. Williams lance un regard noir à travers la vidéo.

\- Quoi ? lui demande John. Un problème lieutenant ?

\- Ouais et un gros ! j'y crois pas une seconde ! Steve n'a pas pu se faire avoir par cette bestiole. Alors ne comptez pas sur moi pour venir sur votre machin volant flottant ou je ne sais quoi !

\- Croyez ce que vous voulez, je m'en fiche. Steve est passé très près de la mort, plus que n'importe quelle autre fois, et on voulait mettre au courant les gens qui tiennent à lui, c'est tout. Apparemment, vous n'en faites pas partie !

Danny ne savait plus quoi répondre, du coup, vexé, il a quitté le champ de la vidéo pour aller s'enfermer dans son bureau. John clos la conversation et s'éloigne pas de bonne humeur non plus… Moi je soupire, aller, à moi de jouer, c'est à moi de calmer les monstres et d'arrondir les angles. Je retourne dans mon labo et je me connecte. Je vois Danny apparaître sur l'écran.

\- Hey… Fit-il

\- Bonsoir. Comment allez-vous ?

\- ça va, je m'en remettrais… et vous là-haut, comment ça se passe ? et je veux la vérité ! sourit-il.

\- Danny… ce qu'a dit John est vrai… Steve a vraiment été attaqué par l'heptoparasite… Il a vraiment fallu arrêter son cœur pour le séparer de l'insecte.

\- Je… Je sais… c'est un cauchemar… ce n'est pas possible…

Il s'était tendu et les larmes débordaient de ses yeux.

\- Ça va aller Danny, il est tiré d'affaire maintenant. On attend qu'il se réveille.

Il soupire à nouveau.

\- Merci… Merci de me donner des nouvelles régulièrement sans que personne ne le sache.

\- De rien c'est normal… C'est quelqu'un à qui vous tenez beaucoup, ça je l'ai bien compris, et nous deux, on est ami non ? et si il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris depuis que je suis sur Atlantis, c'est que rien n'est plus important que les amis…

\- Rodney ? Vous discutez avec qui ?

\- Ho John, euh personne.

Je vous rappelle.

\- Williams ?

\- Ça vous pose un problème Sheppard ?

\- Rodney ! Renchérit John. Il a un ton qui ne me plait pas, je sens que je vais en prendre pour mon grade ! Et c'est ce qui se passe.

John me reproche de ne pas avoir dit que je contactais régulièrement Williams, ou que je lui donnais des nouvelles de Steve. Mais je me défends. Lui donne des nouvelles au 5-0, Williams est son ami aussi alors… Il me hurle que je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, et que je ne devrais pas m'en mêler.

Notre dispute est interrompue par nos oreillettes qui nous annoncent que ça bouge du côté de l'infirmerie. Evidemment John s'y précipite. Quand j'y arrive, il est installé au chevet du commandant, il lui tient la main et il attend.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandé-je

\- Carson a dit qu'il donnait des signes de réveil…

Je lui réponds que c'est une bonne nouvelle et je me dirige vers le bureau de Carson. Je le surprends en pleine conversation vidéo avec toute l'équipe restée à Hawaii. Il leur a dit que les choses se présentaient plutôt bien. La seule inconnue qu'on ait c'est toujours ce fichu hématome… Je l'observe depuis la porte, il ne m'a ni vu, ni entendu puisqu'il est avec son casque sur les oreilles. D'un coup, je le vois se figer et blanchir. Je me précipite. Il se retourne, retire le casque et me montre l'écran. Mary me sourit en me faisant signe bonjour et me montre l'image qu'elle vient de montrer à Carson. Une échographie… Carson murmure qu'il va être papa et un grand sourire s'étale sur son visage avant qu'il n'éclate de rire.

Juste après on entendit Sheppard crier et appeler le médecin. On arrive en courant auprès de John et de Steve. Les moniteurs s'affolaient. Je reculais pour laisser l'équipe médicale travailler. John serrait la main de Steve et celui-ci papillonna des yeux.

\- Danny… murmura t'il.

_Tbc..._

_A suivre_

* * *

_Alors verdict?_

_laissez moi un petit message pour me dire si vous aimez..._

_Merci aux lecteurs, anonymes ou pas de suivre encore..._


	11. Chapitre 9: Explications

_Aloha tout le monde!_

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2020! _

_Pour nos héros, les choses évoluent... Voici la réponse à la question posée il y a 15 jours. Steve retrouvera t'il la mémoire?_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Pdv de Steve

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, j'ai un peu de mal à reconnaître l'endroit où je suis. Je tourne la tête vers la gauche et vers la droite. Ça y est, les choses me reviennent. Mes accidents, ma venue sur Atlantis, ma dispute avec John, le fait que je suis avec lui. Danny… En repensant à lui, je sens une boule dans ma gorge… ça fait mal.

\- Steve?

Je relève la tête et tombe sur le regard de John. Il est voilé de tristesse.

\- Hey… ça va ?

\- C'est à toi qu'il faut le demander…

\- Oui ça va…

John… Pourquoi tu es si triste ? Je vais bien.

\- Oui, tu vas bien, heureusement. C'est juste… Tu as murmuré le prénom de Danny en te réveillant…

\- Je suis désolé…

John se redresse d'un coup, il vient de réaliser que si je parle de Danny c'est que ma mémoire revient ! Immédiatement Carson dit qu'il faut faire des examens et il s'affaire à préparer les appareils de scanner et il m'embarque pour refaire des radios et des scanners pour vérifier l'état de l'œdème.

Lorsqu'on revient, Carson s'enferme dans son bureau pour analyser les images. Il revient sidéré, quand il nous affiche les images, il est monté sur ressort.

\- Carson qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Regardez John, ceci est l'IRM du commandant avant votre mission, on voit clairement l'œdème qui comprime son cerveau et donc influx sur sa mémoire, et regardez celle-ci, elle date de quelques minutes, vous voyez quoi ?

\- Euh rien ?

\- Exactement commandant ! rien du tout ! l'œdème n'est plus là, disparu ! envolé !

Ça alors ! Il s'est résorbé ! Un immense sourire s'affiche sur mon visage ! Je suis guéri !

\- Whao… murmure John.

Je me retourne vers lui, il a l'air vraiment triste. Il me regarde presque au bord des larmes. Il a peur aussi… certainement, il pense que je vais le quitter. Pour l'instant tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Je ne veux pas faire de bêtise ou blesser qui que ce soit.

Finalement la nouvelle se répand vite sur la Cité, tout le monde est content de me revoir sur pieds, ça fait plaisir. A part SGA-1, Lorne, Woolsey et Carson, personne ne savait pour mon œdème.

D'un coup j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Je quitte la pièce et je me dirige vers un des balcons. Je regarde la Cité en silence. Elle est tellement surprenante, belle, envoutante… Je me sens bien ici. Pourtant… maintenant que ma mémoire est revenue, Hawaii me manque, la Ohana me manque. Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder sur tout et n'importe quoi, L'île, le 5-0, l'enquête sur la mort de Grodin, d'ailleurs Michael est toujours aux abonnés absents, et à mon avis, on n'est pas près de le retrouver. Mon oreillette grésille, il faut que j'y retourne, on m'attend pour un briefing ou je dois expliquer à deux ou trois équipes tout ce qu'on avait découvert sur terre à propos de ce Wraith de malheur – c'est à dire pas grand-chose- pendant que John donne un cours de pilotage de Jumper.

A la fin de la journée, on se retrouve au mess, on discute de notre journée, de tout de rien, notre table s'anime encore plus quand le reste de l'équipe arrive. Parfois on est des vrais gamins !

Au moment de se coucher, mes questions reviennent en force. John vient s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de moi.

\- Je peux te poser une question? demandé-je.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'adore être ici, sur la Cité… mais je me pose des questions…

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Ma venue ici… Je veux dire, je… c'est difficile de me dire que c'est définitif…

\- Oui c'est vrai… je comprends ce que tu veux dire. La première fois que j'ai traversé la porte, on savait que ce serait sans retour. Quand le vortex c'est refermé, on n'avait plus aucun moyen de rentrer.

\- Whao…

\- Et on a survécu, sourit-il. Si tu es venu ici, c'est parce que tu l'as voulu, tu avais besoin de changer de vie… ton accident, ton œdème, ta rupture avec Danny, tout ça te minait et tu avais envie de prendre le large, vis-à-vis de toutes ces souffrances.

J'acquiesce sans rien dire, tout ça est encore un peu confus, même si je sais bien que venir ici m'a fait le plus grand bien. Finalement John me dit qu'il me laisse me reposer. J'attends un moment et une fois sûr qu'il est loin je quitte mes quartiers à mon tour. Je vais frapper à ceux de Rodney.

\- Entrez !

\- Bonsoir Rodney.

\- Ho, bonsoir commandant !

\- Je peux vous parler ?

\- Bien sûr, entrez.

\- Merci.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Disons que… la Terre me manque…

\- Je vois…

Je lui expliquais que depuis que ma mémoire était revenue, je me demandais si je ne devais pas rentrer à Hawaii. Je lui demandais aussi des nouvelles de Danny. Je savais qu'ils étaient en contact parce que je les avaient vu discuter en visio-conférence. Et comme Danny refusait tout contact avec moi…

Il m'a écouté un grand moment et puis il m'a conseillé d'aller voir Woolsey et de demander mon retour sur terre. Un peu rasséné, je me mis à parler de Carson, de sa demande en mariage et de la préparation de l'enterrement de vie de garçon puisque que Rodney était témoin. J'étais content pour Mary…

Pdv général

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre pour Steve. Il avait retrouvé la mémoire et il avait eu une longue conversation avec John. Le 5.0 était venu le voir et l'équipe était heureuse de retrouver son chef en pleine forme. Le seul point noir c'était Danny qui ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Son cœur saignait car les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son second étaient toujours aussi fort. Aujourd'hui c'était le dernier jour qu'il passait sur Atlantis car le lendemain il repartait à Hawaï. Woolsey avait donné une semaine de permission à John et à son équipe et du coup ils en profitaient pour suivre le commandant et surtout pour assister au mariage du Dr Beckett avec la soeur de Mc Garrett. Depuis qu'il avait su qu'il allait être père le médecin écossais était sur un nuage. Le jeune leader du 5.0 alla à l'infirmerie pour un contrôle de routine. Il salua le médecin :

\- Bonjour Carson.

\- Bonjour commandant, lui dit-il.

\- Carson combien de fois vous ai-je dis de m'appeler Steve, fit le jeune brun.

\- Oui je sais, fit l'Écossais.

\- On devrait même se tutoyer, fit le commandant, après tout, vous allez être mon beau-frère.

Carson lui sourit et Steve enleva son tee-shirt. Le médecin l'ausculta et lui dit :

\- Bon ben tout à l'air parfait.

Beckett fut attiré par la cicatrice de Mc Garrett et il lui demanda :

\- Je peux savoir ce que c'est cette cicatrice sur votre... Sur ton torse Steve?

\- Ah ça, je le dois à une mission d'infiltration que j'ai fait il y a an et demi, lui dit-il, j'ai reçu une balle dans le foie et j'ai dû subir une greffe.

\- Qui a eu une greffe? Demanda le colonel Sheppard.

\- Moi, fit Steve.

John toucha le torse de son compagnon et lui dit :

\- Je me suis toujours demandé ce que c'était cette cicatrice et qui t'as fait don d'un foie?

\- C'est Danny, lui dit-il.

\- Ben tien, fit John, tu viens j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

\- Je te suis, fit Steve.

Le commandant remit son tee-shirt et partit avec son amant. Quand il vit où ils allaient Mc Garrett lui demanda :

\- Ben pourquoi on va au mess?

\- Chut laisse-toi faire mon chéri, lui dit-il en lui bandant les yeux.

Ils entrèrent dans le mess et John lui enleva le bandeau. Soudain des cris fusèrent :

\- Surprise !

Toutes les personnes qu'il avait côtoyé durant son séjour étaient là. Woolsey fit un petit discours et quand il le finit, il dit à Steve :

\- Si jamais l'envie vous prend de revenir sachez que vous serez le bienvenu commandant.

\- Merci Mr Woolsey, fit le jeune SEAL.

Woolsey ouvrit du champagne et un gâteau fut apporté. Après cette petite fête surprise, ils regagnèrent leurs quartiers car l'équipe de John partait en permission le lendemain à Hawaï pour la semaine. Au lieu d'aller dans ses quartiers Steve alla dans le hangar à Jumper et toucha un des vaisseaux. Tout ceci allait lui manquer. Il se tourna pour partir et se retrouva nez à nez avec un magnifique regard vert-noisette. Doucement, il s'approcha du militaire sans le quitter des yeux. Puis il posa sa main sur la hanche de John et remonta doucement vers la poitrine. L'américain fut parcouru d'un frisson et se colla à lui. Puis il ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et la langue de Sheppard vint titiller la sienne avec ardeur. Le baiser s'intensifia et John glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt du commandant, caressant la peau douce et chaude, provoquant des frissons chez son partenaire. Puis brusquement, le militaire se détacha de lui.

\- Qu'est qu'il se passe? demanda Steve vaguement inquiet.

\- Rien, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste qu'on a oublié quelque chose, dit John en joignant le geste à la parole.

Et, mentalement grâce à son gène, il verrouilla la porte arrière du vaisseau dans lequel ils venaient de monter et l'occulta.

\- Comme ça on sera tranquille, ajouta t'il en enlaçant le leader du 5.0

\- Oh oui je... gnfffff.

Le jeune SEAL n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, John venait de le plaquer sur l'un des bancs et l'embrassait passionnément. Puis, à nouveau, il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Mc Garrett et finit par le lui enlever d'un geste rapide. Il enleva ensuite le sien et se colla contre son amant. Ils étaient à présent peau contre peau et ce simple contact décupla leur désir. Voulant approfondir leur étreinte, Steve se colla un peu plus contre John et les deux hommes basculèrent au sol, les bancs étant un peu étroits. Cela n'arrêta pas leur ardeur pour autant. John délaissa les lèvres de son homme pour se concentrer sur son cou puis descendit lentement vers le torse, puis plus bas, s'arrêtant sur les mamelons qui durcirent immédiatement sous la caresse. Ses mains parcouraient avidement le corps du SEAL et s'arrêtèrent à un endroit stratégique. Il le caressa tout d'abord à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Sous lui Steve haletait et gémissait de plaisir. John lui pris doucement la main et la posa sur la bosse qui déformait son propre pantalon. Lentement Steve commença à le caresser. John n'y tint plus et d'un geste, retira son pantalon. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, celui de son amant rejoignit le sien au sol. John pressa son désir contre celui de son amour et glissa sa main dans son boxer. Le commandant poussa un petit cri de plaisir que John fit taire d'un baiser. Puis il plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Steve, j'ai envie de toi, murmura t'il d'une voix rauque.

\- Moi aussi, murmura le SEAL en l'embrassant.

Doucement, John fit glisser le boxer de Steve sur ses cuisses puis le lui retira. Tout en l'embrassant, il lubrifia deux doigts avec sa salive et glissa une main sous les reins du chef du 5.0. Il caressa tout d'abord ses fesses fermes et rebondies et le pénétra avec un doigt. Sous la douleur, le commandant se raidit brusquement. Un autre doigt vint rejoindre le premier et Steve poussa un cri qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsque les doigts commencèrent à s'activer en lui, tirant, écartant afin de le préparer au mieux. Il se tendit et fut parcouru d'un violent frisson lorsque John atteignit son point sensible. Mais John s'arrêta quand il vit la souffrance de son amant. Il comprit alors que le SEAL n'était pas prêt à le recevoir et il retira ses doigts. Steve murmura :

\- Désolé.

Le militaire caressa la joue de son compagnon et lui dit :

\- Hey c'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas.

Steve encercla les hanches de John avec ses jambes. Sous lui John avait fermé les yeux et haletait de plaisir. Le SEAL se contenta de le fixer pendant quelques secondes. Sheppard ouvrit brusquement les yeux et rencontra le regard bleu de son amant qui était assombri par le désir. Il leva le bras et posa doucement sa main sur la joue de son compagnon. Celui-ci posa sa main sur celle de son amant et la fit glisser vers ses lèvres. Tendrement, il embrassa chaque doigt l'un après l'autre puis la reposa doucement.

\- shhh, laisse-moi faire, murmura le leader du 5-0 en caressant doucement le torse du militaire.

John referma les yeux et s'abandonna complètement aux caresses expertes de son amant… Puis il pressa son désir contre celui de son amant. John gémit et releva les jambes. Steve se redressa légèrement et chercha une approbation dans le regard du militaire. Celui-ci hocha la tête et l'hawaien glissa une main sous ses reins, lui caressant doucement les fesses et frôlant lascivement l'entrée de son intimité. John gémit et se cambra lorsqu'un doigt le pénétra, suivi quasi-immédiatement d'un autre. Il les sentit, tirer, écarter afin de le préparer le mieux possible et soudain, ils furent remplacés par quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros. Le militaire cria lorsque son amant le pénétra et commença à bouger en lui. Leurs regards étaient noués et Steve pouvait lire sur le visage de John chaque émotion qui le traversait tandis qu'il accélérait le rythme jusqu'à atteindre le paroxysme du plaisir. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme simultanément et Mc Garrett se laissa retomber épuisé sur la poitrine couverte de sueur de John. Puis il se retira et le militaire le serra dans ses bras en fermant les yeux.

\- Woaw, murmura ce dernier.

\- Ouais, soupira John en se retirant et en roulant sur le côté.

\- Le jumper va me manquer, fit Steve.

John éclata de rire et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Le chef du 5.0 lui dit :

\- Cette belle cité va me manquer.

\- Tu pourras revenir quand tu voudras tu seras accueilli à bras ouverts, lui dit-il, Woolsey te l'a même dit.

\- Oui je sais, fit Steve.

Les deux amants se rhabillèrent puis ils sortirent du Jumper main dans la main et quittèrent le hangar. Ils allèrent prendre une douche qui fut trrrrrrrèèèèèèèèèèèèèsssssssss chaude et une fois habillés ils allèrent au mess pour manger. L'équipe de Sheppard et de Lorne touchèrent à peine à leur plateau repas car ils étaient tristes que Steve parte et après le repas, John et lui repartirent dans les quartiers du colonel. Ils se déshabillèrent et ne gardèrent que le boxer. Sheppard prépara un film et s'allongea dans le lit. Le Jeune SEAL le rejoignit et se pelotonna dans les bras de son amant. Ils commencèrent à regarder le film et au milieu, Steve s'endormit. John caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres en disant :

\- Bonne nuit mon amour.

Il éteignit le film et rejoignit son compagnon dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, après un tendre réveil, le jeune couple se prépara et partit au mess pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils discutèrent du mariage de Carson et Mary puis une fois leur café bu et leurs tartines mangées, ils partirent chercher leurs affaires et se retrouvèrent devant la porte des étoiles. Woolsey souhaita de bonnes vacances aux membres de SGA-1 et une bonne continuation à Steve puis ils entrèrent dans le vortex. Ils se retrouvèrent au SG-C et après un briefing assez rapide ils prirent un avion à destination d'Hawaï. Steve posa sa tête sur l'épaule de John et s'endormit. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Sheppard le réveilla doucement et l'avion se posa sans encombre. Quand ils sortirent Mary les attendaient. Elle sauta d'abord dans les bras de son frère puis dans les bras de Carson et ils purent tous partir. En chemin Steve s'arrêta chez Danny. Il descendit de voiture et alla frapper à sa porte. Le jeune SEAL sourit en entendant son ex-futur amant râler. Williams ouvrit la porte et quand il vit son ex-partenaire il lui claqua la porte au nez. Dépité Steve remonta dans la voiture. Ils repartirent chez le SEAL en ignorant qu'un événement allait rapprocher les deux hommes.

* * *

_Et voilà! Notre Seal préféré est de retour chez lui, mais tous les problèmes ne sont pas résolus pour autant..._

_A votre avis, que va t'il se passer pour la suite? Pour le savoir rendez-vous dans 15 jours..._

_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, même si c'est de façon anonyme._


	12. Chapitre 10 : Mariage et rapprochement

_Aloha tout le monde! _

_J'ai tellement de textes à publier que je vais vous proposer une nouvelle histoire toutes les semaines :)._

_Voici celle de cette semaine : Nos deux équipes de retour sur l'île d'Oah'u. on célèbre un mariage. Bienvenue à la cérémonie!_

* * *

PDV de John

Ça y est le jour J était enfin arrivé, Carson et Mary s'étaient mariés. J'étais vraiment heureux pour mon ami et puis Mary était une jeune femme adorable. Elle ressemblait énormément à Steve. En parlant de lui, le pauvre il était tout triste et la cause de cela est que Danny lui a fermé la porte au nez. Non mais franchement je ne le comprenais plus ce type. J'avais une furieuse envie de le frapper, mais bon par respect pour mon amant je ne le faisais pas. Et puis il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que je voulais secouer. C'était Rodney. Il y a quelques jours alors que Carson tentait de sauver Steve, McKay m'avait emmené dans un bel endroit et je lui avais avoué mes sentiments.

Flash-back

Ça fait un moment qu'on attend maintenant, Steve est dans un sale état. Le voir avec ce machin autour du cou, ça me fait froid dans le dos. Ça rappelle des mauvais souvenirs... Heureusement cette fois-ci on savait quoi faire une fois rentrés à la base, et on n'est pas coincés dans le Jumper coupé en deux par la porte avec ce fichu temps d'ouverture comme épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Carson l'a immédiatement pris en charge. Ha ! Quand on parle du loup... le voilà ! On va avoir des nouvelles! Je lui sautais dessus:

-Alors Carson ? Comment va-t-il ?

-Doucement Colonel ! Il va bien. Son état est stable et le cœur n'a eu aucun mal à repartir, contrairement au votre dans les mêmes circonstances. Répondit le médecin en finissant avec un sourire ravageur.

-Je hais ces bestioles ! On peut voir Steve ?

-Je sais Colonel. Bref, ne vous en faites pas. Pour l'instant, je préfère éviter les visites. De toute façon, il est sous sédatif et il dort. Revenez dans quelques heures, on aura eu le temps de faire tout ce qu'il faut pour que vous puissiez rester avec lui. C'est valable pour vous tous.

Bon ben, on n'a pas le choix que d'obéir... De toute façon si on reste là, il y en a un autre qu'on va devoir mettre sous sédatif c'est moi. Je tournais comme un lion en cage. Il fallait que j'arrive à me calmer, sinon j'allais faire un malheur. Rodney m'interpella :

-John?

-Hum?

-On ne devrait pas rester là, ça n'aidera pas Steve.

-Je sais... mais je ne peux pas...

-Venez, vous avez besoin de prendre l'air.

Sur ces mots, il m'entraîna jusqu'au hangar à Jumpers. Il ouvrit Jumper 1 et me tira avec lui à l'intérieur. Je lui demandais où on allait et ce qu'il mijotait, Il me répondit que j'allais vite le savoir. Il s'installa aux commandes, contacta Chuck au contrôle et c'était parti. Il décolla et se dirigea vers l'océan. Arrivé à bonne distance il fit demi-tour et plaça le vaisseau face à la Cité. Il se tourna vers moi, et me vit soupirer alors que mon regard était complètement happé par la vue des tours qui d'ici semblent faites de cristal.

-C'est magnifique... murmurais-je. Merci Rodney...

-Je vous en prie.

Je le serrais dans mes bras et j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Je chuchotais quelque chose à son oreille :

-Je t'aime Rodney.

Lui dire m'avait fait du bien. Il avait les cartes en main. À lui de me dire si mes sentiments étaient réciproques

Fin du flash-back

Depuis ce jour-là, Rodney m'évitait. J'étais malheureux car mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques et du coup je décidais de rester un peu plus avec Steve. J'avais besoin qu'il me serre dans ses bras, qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il me rassure. Je parcourais la salle du regard et je ne vis aucune trace de mon compagnon. Où était-il passé?

Au loin je vis les couples qui s'étaient formés et qui s'embrassaient : Ronon et Teyla, Zelenka et Lorne. Un peu plus loin je vis Rodney et Danny discuter et je vis Carson et Mary tendrement lovés qui dansaient avec la petite Joan mais aucune trace de mon homme. C'est alors que Nicky le gérant du bar me demanda:

-Vous avez l'air perdu mon garçon. Vous cherchez quelqu'un?

-Je cherche Steve.

-Ah! le gamin doit être dehors, me dit-il, je l'ai vu quitter la salle il y a une demi-heure.

Je lui souris et le remerciais :

-Je vous remercie beaucoup.

Je sortis de la salle et j'allais m'asseoir au bord de la piscine. Je pris une photo et je la regardais avec tendresse puis mes larmes se mirent à couler. Je murmurais :

-Oh, Rodney, pourquoi? Pourquoi me fais-tu souffrir? Je t'aime tellement si tu savais.

C'est alors que je sentis une présence à mes côtés. Je levais la tête et je vis Steve. Il prit ma main et la serra. Il me demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Rien de nouveau... lui répondis-je en lui montrant la fenêtre par laquelle on voyait la salle d'un signe de tête.

On discuta pendant un petit moment puis n'en pouvant plus je me blottis dans ses bras et je pleurais. Il passa ses bras autour de moi et me caressa le dos.

Je repensais à tout ce que j'avais vécu avec Rodney mais aussi avec Steve. Je savais que notre liaison allait prendre fin mais j'avais tellement besoin de lui. Il murmura :

-On va trouver une solution. Je vais trouver ne t'en fais pas.

Le pauvre ! Lui-même souffrait mais en l'entendant, il était le plus fort de nous deux. Je ne pouvais qu'admirer son courage et je l'aimais pour ça. Ce n'était pas le même amour que j'éprouvais pour Rodney mais je l'aimais. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa. C'était un baiser avec plein de tendresse. Il avait compris que j'en avais bien besoin. On interrompit le baiser et il posa son front contre le mien. Il me demanda :

-Tu veux rentrer à la maison?

-Oui si tu veux. Ça va aller?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi John, me dit-il, ça va le faire.

Je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois puis on rentra à l'intérieur. On alla voir Carson et Mary et on leur dit :

-C'était une très belle cérémonie et une belle réception.

-Merci John, fit Mary.

-Tout va bien John? Demanda Carson.

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas Carson.

-Soyez heureux tous les deux, fit Steve, Carson veille bien sur Mary.

-Merci frérot, fit la jeune femme.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Steve je prendrais soin d'elle, fit le médecin.

On les serra dans nos bras puis on quitta la réception. On fit le trajet en silence. On cogitait chacun de notre côté. Quand on arriva, on alla se coucher directement. On se déshabilla et on resta en boxer. Steve s'allongea et je le rejoignis. Je vins me blottir dans ses bras et on s'embrassa. On finit par s'endormir mais j'ignorais que mon amant me réservait une surprise.

Pdv de Steve

Je soupire, encore… décidément, le retour de ma mémoire n'avait pas que des bons côtés. Le revers de la médaille c'est que je souffrais.

Je souffrais parce que la douleur et la solitude que mon histoire avait inscrites en moi n'avaient pas disparues, je souffrais parce que la seule personne à qui je pouvais réellement faire confiance et à qui j'avais vraiment donné mon cœur (oui, oui, plus qu'à Catherine), me fermait la porte au nez et refusait de me parler. Il ne semblait pas aller mieux que moi d'ailleurs… j'aimerai pouvoir l'aider. Et je souffrais parce que je savais que je finirais par faire du mal à John, parce que je sentais bien qu'il s'était agrippé à moi pour éviter de sombrer complètement. On se ressemble beaucoup…

Je repense à Danny que je voudrais aider ou au moins approcher… J'ai de bons souvenirs ici… Je souris en me remémorant la fête de Thanksgiving pour laquelle Tante Deb était venue nous rejoindre à l'improviste et qu'on avait complètement foiré la dinde… j'avais fini par réserver ici. « Je vais te tuer ! »… j'eus un rire en me souvenant de cette phrase de Deb quand Nikki lui avait demandé de venir chanter sur scène. Elle l'avait fait et c'était magique… C'était grâce à Danny. C'est lui qui m'avait soufflé l'idée en me conseillant de créer des souvenirs extraordinaires. Et puis il y a la première soirée avec John… Je devais être sacrément saoul… J'ai plus beaucoup d'images mais John m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Maintenant, les rôles sont inversés et c'est une souffrance de plus. Ça me fait tellement mal de voir l'homme dont je suis amoureux me rejeter comme ça. Je ruminais.

Je suis attiré par un bruit tout à coup. Je tourne la tête vers la porte du bar et je vois John qui en sort, il va s'asseoir au bord de la piscine. Il a l'air aussi perdu dans ses pensées que moi, et… attend ! II pleure ?

Je me cache un peu pour ne pas qu'il me voie, je sais que sinon il va remballer et ce n'est pas bon. Il a visiblement besoin de laisser sortir quelque chose. Il tient une photo, sans doute celle de Rodney… Je sais bien que je ne suis qu'une bouée de sauvetage mais on est ensemble et on se soutient mutuellement puisqu'on est dans le même bateau sentimentalement parlant.

Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Finalement je m'avance et je m'assois près de lui. Il prend ma main et la serre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien de nouveau… me répond-il en me montrant la fenêtre par laquelle on voyait la salle d'un signe de tête.

-Je vois… dis-je en apercevant Rodney de l'autre côté de la vitre.

-J'ai essayé d'aller lui parler mais il me fuit…

-Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi.

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais pendant que tu étais inconscient, après notre dernière mission, j'ai failli devenir dingue. Rodney m'a emmené faire un tour et il m'a serré dans ses bras pour me réconforter… et …

-Et ?

-Je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais…

-Et comment il l'a pris ?

-Je ne sais pas, enfin… je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pense réellement mais il n'a pas dû vraiment apprécier puisqu'il me fuit depuis.

-Hum…Je suis désolé John

Il se blottit dans mes bras et se met à pleurer. Ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça. Je lui promets de trouver une solution et pour finir, je lui propose de rentrer, on a besoin de s'éloigner un peu de tout ça tous les deux.

Une fois rentrés, on s'endort assez vite finalement. Mais de mon côté je voyais germer quelques idées pour rendre le sourire à cet homme qui en valait la peine.

Pdv général

Le lendemain les deux hommes s'éveillèrent plus sereins, ils se préparèrent pour retourner à la Marianna Ticky bar pour le réchaud. Steve regarda autour de lui et remarqua Danny qui discutait avec Mamo. Il s'approcha tranquillement de lui alors que la conversation se terminait puisque Mary appelait Mamo pour une photo.

-Salut, murmura-t-il.

-Salut. Répondit Danny mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Danny, s'il te plait. Soupira Steve voyant le blond prêt à fuir. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Besoin de mon aide ? toi le Super seal ! Et en quoi peux-je t'être utile exactement ?

-C'est pas pour moi Danny…

Danny le regarda d'un air interrogateur et suspicieux. Il lui expliqua alors ce qu'il avait en tête, à savoir rapprocher John et Rodney.

-Attends que je comprenne bien. Tu me demandes de t'aider à pousser le mec avec qui tu sors dans les bras d'un autre ? Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi hein ?

Steve répondit que tout allait bien chez lui, merci bien ! Il lui exposa alors les faits, à savoir que son couple avec John ne serait qu'éphémère, il le savait, tout comme il savait depuis le début que John était amoureux d'un autre, de Rodney pour être précis.

-Et puis moi aussi j'avais besoin de… de ne pas être seul… je…

Sa voix n'était qu'un filet. Danny déglutit, et une bouffée de colère monta en lui en repensant au départ de Steve pour Atlantis.

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas partir ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Quoi ! t'es gonflé ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai rompu pour retourner avec mon ex ! C'est toi qui m'as quitté ! toi pas moi ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme j'ai eu mal… finit-il tout bas.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Danny déglutit à nouveau cette fois très mal à l'aise devant les larmes de son ami.

-Je suis désolé…

-Bref, reprit Steve en s'essuyant les yeux rapidement et d'en venir à son plan.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la matinée à organiser une petite soirée au cours de laquelle John pourrait se réconcilier avec son scientifique. Ils se chamaillèrent comme des enfants et comme au bon vieux temps. Leur complicité semblait avoir oublié leur rupture et leurs nombreuses disputes pour réapparaître aussi forte et présente qu'au premier jour.

Ils se séparèrent fiers de leur petit traquenard. Pris dans leurs réflexions et tout à leur stratégie, ils n'avaient pas vu passer le temps. Ils quittèrent le salon privé du bar où ils s'étaient réfugiés pour être tranquilles, le sourire aux lèvres pour profiter du reste de la journée avec les autres personnes présentes.

La journée avançait et se passait plutôt bien. Steve se sentait plutôt bien et John le lui fit remarquer. Il acquiesça sans en dire plus. Malgré ce moment heureux Steve ressentait une pointe de nostalgie de l'époque ou Danny et lui… Il se prit à penser à tout l'amour et tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour le blond et que ce qu'il vivait avec John ne l'équivaudrait jamais. L'idée concrète que leur couple ne durerait pas se matérialisa dans son esprit et le fait qu'il le savait dès le départ ne rendait pas la chose plus facile…

Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il rompe avec John, même si cette relation les avait aidés tous les deux face au chagrin d'un amour malheureux, maintenant il était temps… et puis d'après son plan, de toute façon, John ne serait plus à lui.

-Hou hou ! la terre appelle la lune ! ou Atlantis si c'est là que tu es !

-Hein ?

-Tu étais perdu dans tes pensées ?

-Oui, excuse-moi…

-Et elles disent quoi ?

Steve soupira profondément.

-Quand on sera rentré d'accord ?

-Alors, rentrons…

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la voiture de Steve et prirent la route jusqu'à la maison de la plage.

Dans la voiture, Steve se racla la gorge et aborda le sujet qui le préoccupait.

-John… On doit parler.

-Je sais. Je t'écoute.

-J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Danny ce matin.

-Et comment ça s'est passé ?

-Bien ! euh, on a mis en place un projet ensemble et j'ai eu l'impression que tout était redevenu comme avant.

-Ho ! c'est bien !

-Hum…

-Tu…

-John… Ce moment avec Danny, ça m'a ramené à la réalité. J'ai adoré être avec toi ! et jamais je ne regretterais ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux.

On entendait la tristesse dans la voix du seal et John commençait à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il lâcha un soupir douloureux.

-Écoutes, disait le seal, rien ne changera l'affection que j'ai pour toi, et puis on savait dès le départ que c'était temporaire toi et moi…

-J'aurais aimé que ça dure un peu plus longtemps… Dit le militaire. Je me sentais bien avec toi. Je… J'étais heureux… même si…

-Tu veux Rodney.

-Je… j'étais presque arrivé à l'oublier…

-John… Chéri… je t'ai promis que je trouverai une solution et je le ferai ! tu as ma parole !

-Hum…

Le reste du voyage se fit en silence. En arrivant John se blottit dans les bras de son –maintenant- ex-amant qui ne se déroba pas à l'étreinte en le remerciant pour tout cela et en lui promettant de ne jamais l'oublier. Steve assura que ce ne serait pas le cas et qu'il comptait bien se rendre de temps en temps sur Atlantis histoire de l'aider à faire enrager un peu Woolsey et Carson. John rit un peu.

Pour lui remonter le moral, Steve proposa d'organiser une petite soirée tous ensemble, histoire de décompresser. John trouva l'idée plutôt bonne et téléphona au reste de son équipe pendant que Steve faisait de même. Mais comme un fait exprès, tout le monde déclina sauf Rodney, Et Danny (bien sûr…)

John et Rodney étaient donc chez Steve, le reste de l'équipe SG-A avait préféré rester à l'hôtel. Steve avait dit, dans ce cas, que ce serait sympa de passer une soirée tranquille à discuter tous les 4 après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Danny et Rodney étaient sur le canapé avec leur bière pendant que John et Steve s'occupaient du barbecue dehors et dans la cuisine.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… Dit Rodney

-De quoi ? demanda Danny

-La bière… Je ne tiens pas vraiment l'alcool.

-Ho… bah dès fois faut pas trop réfléchir.

Danny soupira tristement en avalant une gorgée de sa bière. Un bruit de rire se fit entendre depuis le jardin. Ce fut au tour de Rodney de soupirer.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda Danny

-Oui et non… D'un point de vue strictement physique, oui je vais bien mais moralement c'est autre chose.

On entendit un nouveau rire et à nouveau Rodney soupira en jouant avec sa bière, le regard dans le vide.

-Que se passe-t-il ? la voix du blond était curieuse et compatissante.

-Je suis amoureux, mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment réciproque. Dit le scientifique en jetant un œil morne à la porte menant à la cuisine.

-John ?

-Hum… je l'aime depuis longtemps. J'ai jamais osé lui dire parce que sur Atlantis, il a la réputation d'être un vrai coureur de jupons, et puis vous connaissez les règles de l'armée…

-Et ça ne vous fait rien ?

-Quoi ?

-Le voir en couple avec un autre.

L'Atlante haussa les épaules d'un air blasé

-Comment vous pouvez supporter ça ? Moi je ne peux pas…

-C'est dur, très dur, dit-il en portant la bière à ses lèvres et en la finissant presque d'une goulée. Ça fait mal, mais je me dis qu'au moins, je le vois rire et être heureux tous les jours, c'est le plus important.

Danny avait baissé la tête, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes, il ressentait le besoin de parler, de tout raconter, de se vider de tout ce poids qui l'oppressait.

-Je sais que j'ai déconné. J'ai horriblement merdé… Je me suis laissé berner par de douces illusions. J'ai cru bêtement que je pourrais reconstruire ma famille. Mon ex-femme, mes enfants et moi. Ça semblait parfait.

-C'est pour ça que vous l'avez quitté ?

-Vous… vous êtes au courant ?

-John est un de mes meilleurs amis, à défaut d'être mon amant, Alors oui je suis au courant. Entendons-nous bien, je ne vous juge pas Danny, mais je sais voir les gens, et il est évident que le commandant souffre de votre rupture.

-Merci je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte ! répondit le lieutenant avec agacement.

-Hey ne vous en prenez pas moi ! vous avez merdé, faut assumer mon vieux !

-Non mais de quoi je mêle, Monsieur-je-préfère-me-taire !

Pendant que McKay répondait avec véhémence Steve et John avaient fini leurs préparatifs et les observaient depuis la porte.

-On les laisse s'entre-tuer tout de suite ou on intervient avant que ça dégénère en meurtre avec préméditation… chuchota John dans un sourire tendre et enjôleur.

Steve se mit à glousser en enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine de son amant et en disant que dans ce cas-là on parlerait plutôt de mort sans intention de la donner quoique… Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et la tendresse s'afficha dans leurs regards les entraînant dans un baiser doux et sensuel. Ils se séparèrent lentement et John enlaça Steve par la taille tandis que celui-ci s'appuyait sur lui.

Sur le canapé, Danny attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télé… sur un match de football.

-Nan ! j'y crois pas ! c'est la finale ? s'exclama John son regard se fixant sur l'écran

-Ouais ! rétorqua Danny dans un sourire.

-Non, non, passe sur le côté, sur le côté ! redit-John en se détachant de Steve pour aller s'asseoir. Il poussa Rodney qui se releva dans un sourire moqueur.

-Si je vous gêne, faut le dire Colonel…

-Non, non, pas de soucis, reprit le Colonel distraitement.

Steve sourit et le scientifique atlante le vit s'éloigner pour entrer dans une pièce attenante un peu plus loin. Après avoir jeté un œil à l'écran et aux deux commentateurs amateurs aussi aimables l'un que l'autre envers l'arbitre, il décida de rejoindre le commandant.

Celui-ci était penché dans le moteur d'une vieille voiture affairé à effectuer il ne savait quelle réparation.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-J'essaie d'installer le maitre-cylindre, répondit celui-ci en relevant la tête. Mais j'avoue que c'est plus compliqué que je ne le pensais.

-Un coup de main ?

-Vous vous y connaissez en mécanique ?

Rodney sourit et prit son air supérieur.

-Commandant, je suis un génie, vous vous souvenez ? Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui répare les Jumpers sur la Cité ? Hum ?

Steve se mit à nouveau à rire et accepta volontiers les conseils du Génie des deux galaxies réunies pour continuer. Il s'extasia 45 minutes plus tard puisqu'ils avaient réussi ! Heureux Steve remercia chaleureusement son acolyte en lui expliquant qu'il essayait de monter ce truc depuis des lustres sans y lui raconta un peu son enfance et l'image un peu 'idole' qu'il avait de cette voiture que son père retapait, parfois avec son aide. Il raconta aussi l'histoire de la mort de sa mère, de leur éloignement de l'île à Mary et à lui, qui avait fait leur personnalité et son retour à la mort de son père.

Rodney en fut chagriné et à son tour il parla de son enfance et de son éloignement avec sa soeur Jeannie. Mc Garrett compatit pour son ami. Il lui demanda :

-Pourquoi cet air triste?

-Je suis amoureux d'une tête de mule, lui dit-il.

Steve sourit et sut que c'était le moment. Il fit signe au scientifique de le suivre et lui dit :

-Asseyez-vous à côté de John s'il vous plaît.

-Mais pourquoi? Demanda Rodney.

-Ne discutez pas et faites ce que je vous dis, fit le jeune SEAL.

L'Atlante se mit à râler et alla s'asseoir à côté du colonel. Steve fit à Danny :

-Danno c'est le moment.

-Ok super SEAL j'arrive, fit Williams.

-Le moment pour quoi? Demanda John suspicieux.

Le jeune blond se leva et vint se mettre à côté de son ex-coéquipier et Steve prit la parole :

-John hier soir je t'ai dit que je trouverais une solution pour que tu ne souffres plus.

-Oui j'en ai le vague souvenir, lui dit-il.

-Eh bien voilà ce matin je suis allé voir Danny et je lui ai demandé de l'aide, fit le jeune leader du 5.0.

-De l'aide pour quoi? Demanda McKay.

-Pour vous mettre ensemble le colonel et vous Mr je-préfère-me-taire, fit Williams, et ça se dit super génie pffffff.

-Hey et vous alors Mr je-me-dégonfle, fit le scientifique, vous n'avez pas quelque chose à dire à Steve?

-Hey mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, fit le jeune blond en râlant.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous McKay, fit John.

Rodney lui sourit puis reporta son regard sur ses amis. Steve haussa les sourcils et demanda au jeune blond :

-Danno? C'est quoi cette histoire?

-Danny, fît Sheppard, si vous ne dîtes pas votre secret à Steve je ne dis pas à Rodney ce que je ressens pour lui.

-Ok très bien, fit Danny.

Il se tourna vers Steve et lui dit:

-Rachel et moi c'est fini. On n'est plus ensemble depuis ton accident.

-Quoi? Alors si j'ai bien compris quand tu es venu sur Atlantis tu n'étais plus avec elle, fit le jeune SEAL chamboulé.

-C'est exact, fit Williams.

-Et tu comptais me le dire quand? Fit le commandant.

-À mon avis Steve, fit John, il ne te l'aurait pas dit.

-Pourquoi Danno? Demanda Mc Garrett.

-Parce que tu es heureux avec John et que je ne veux pas briser votre couple, fit le policier, et puis je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

-Danny John et moi nous avons rompu car nous sommes amoureux d'une tête de mule, fit le jeune SEAL, c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé aussi de l'aide pour mettre ces deux zigotos ensemble.

-Hey, firent les deux concernés.

-Nous devrons discuter de tout ça Danno, fit le leader du 5.0.

-Tout ce que tu voudras babe, fit le jeune blond.

Il posa sa main sur le visage de Steve et caressa sa joue avec tendresse. Le jeune brun ferma ses yeux sous cette caresse puis reporta son regard sur John et Rodney. Il leur dit:

-Il faut arrêter de vous faire souffrir, vous vous aimez, alors allez-y. Dîtes-vous ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre.

-Oui tu as raison Steve, fît le colonel. John se tourna vers Rodney et lui dit:

-Rodney ça fait 5 ans que l'on se connaît toi et moi. On en a traversé des choses, et on a toujours été là l'un pour l'autre. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès que je t'ai vu.

-Moi aussi, fit le scientifique, mais je n'ai pas osé te le dire car j'avais peur que tu me rejettes et puis tu n'avais pas une belle réputation.

-Je sais Rodney moi-même j'avais peur, fît le colonel.

Sheppard s'approcha du scientifique et l'embrassa. Entre-temps Steve et Danny étaient partis dans la cuisine et les observaient. Le jeune brun avait sa main autour de la taille de son blond tandis que le lieutenant était blotti dans les bras de son SEAL. Ils se sourirent heureux car ils avaient accompli leur mission.

_Fin_

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. _

_Il n'en reste qu'un et l'épilogue avant la fin de cette aventure._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage :)_

_A toi lecteur anonyme, merci de ta lecture! Et rendez vous dans 15 jours pour la suite (la semaine prochaine, ce sera une conversation et un OS à propos de l'actualité de diffusion d'Hawaii 5-0._


	13. Chapter 11 : Père et Fille

_Aloha tout le monde!_

_Eh oui! En ce moment, j'ai tellement de choses à publier et à vous faire découvrir que je vais publier toutes les semaines pour éviter de trop laisser vieillir mes textes... _

_Cette semaine, nous allons apprendre une information importante concernant plusieurs personnages et bien sûr nous prendront des nouvelles de notre enquête._

_Alors bonne lecture!_

* * *

Pdv Rodney

J'en croyais pas mes yeux ! Je vivais un rêve éveillé. Après toutes ces années à nous tourner autour John et moi étions enfin ensemble, et tout ça grâce à l'intervention de nos amis. Je m'étais réveillé le premier et j'en profitais pour regarder mon amour dormir. Il paraissait si jeune et si vulnérable. Rien à voir avec l'homme qui avait le poids lourd de toutes les responsabilités sur ses épaules. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Steve et Danny pour nous avoir rapprochés et j'espérais de tout cœur qu'ils se soient remis ensemble. Après notre soirée, le commandant nous avait gardés pour dormir et bien entendu j'avais passé ma nuit dans les bras de mon amoureux qui au lieu de jouer au capitaine Kirk avait été un parfait gentleman. Je m'étais blotti contre lui et tout naturellement il avait refermé ses bras autour de moi. Après avoir échangé des baisers tendres et passionnés à la fois, nous nous étions endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre tout en ayant une pensée pour nos amis. Une bonne odeur de café vint chatouiller mes narines. Je passais le tee-shirt de mon homme et je descendis à la cuisine d'où provenait la bonne odeur. Il n'y avait que Steve et son chien. Il était en train de préparer de la pâte. Je le saluais:

\- Bonjour commandant.

\- Bonjour Rodney, fit-il, dîtes entre nous appelez-moi Steve et on pourrait se tutoyer non?

\- Oui si vous... Si tu veux, fis-je.

\- Alors ça y est John et toi vous êtes ensemble? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Oui et je voudrais encore vous remercier Danny et toi.

\- C'est normal, vous êtes nos amis, et je voulais faire quelque chose, me dit-il.

Il attrapa une poêle et la fit chauffer en mettant du beurre. Il mit une louche de pâte et attendit. Je lui demandais:

\- Et toi avec Danny vous en êtes où?

Il tourna la crêpe et me dit:

\- On a beaucoup discuté. Il y a eu beaucoup de larmes aussi et comme il était tard il est resté dormir. En fait on a passé la nuit ensemble, mais il ne s'est rien passé.

\- Comme John et moi, fis-je.

Il sortit la crêpe et remit de la pâte. Au même moment, Danny arriva et il me dit bonjour:

\- Bonjour Rodney.

\- Bonjour Danny, fis-je.

Il se tourna vers Steve qui lui caressa la joue.

\- Salut Danno, fit-il d'une voix rauque.

C'était tellement beau à voir, il y avait beaucoup de tendresse entre eux. C'est comme si leur rupture n'avait jamais existée. Williams se blottit dans les bras de Mc Garrett qui lui demanda:

\- Babe?

\- Mmmmmhhhh? Fit Williams.

\- Comment veux-tu que je finisse le petit déjeuner? Lui demanda le commandant, si tu me tiens serré comme ça.

\- Ch'ais pas, fit-il, chui bien.

\- Danno, si tu veux manger tu ferais bien de me lâcher, lui dit-il, sinon tu vas recevoir de la pâte sur toi.

Danny se défit de son étreinte et lui dit:

\- Tu n'es qu'un animal.

Steve sourit et continua à faire les crêpes. Au même moment Carson, Mary et sa fille arrivèrent. Ils nous saluèrent:

\- Bonjour.

Surprise la sœur de Steve demanda:

\- Danny ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Alors que son frère allait lui répondre, John arriva et nous dit bonjour:

\- Bonjour à tous.

Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe en disant:

\- Bonjour mon amour.

Je rougis et Carson lâcha:

\- Bloody Hell !

\- Ça alors, fit la femme de notre ami, John, je croyais que tu étais avec Steve.

\- On a rompu hier, fit Mc Garrett, Parce que John et Rodney étaient amoureux depuis un moment et puis mes sentiments pour Danny sont toujours intacts.

En disant cela, il caressa la joue du lieutenant avec tendresse. La jeune femme lança un regard noir à Williams et lui dit:

\- T'as pas intérêt à lui briser le cœur une nouvelle fois sinon je te jure que je te ferais souffrir.

\- T'inquiètes pas, fit Williams, j'ai compris.

\- Je suis content pour vous deux, me dit Carson.

\- Merci Carson, fit John.

\- Bon et si tu me disais le motif de ta visite, fit Steve à sa sœur.

\- Eh bien, j'avais envie de te voir, lui dit-elle, je pars quelques temps sur Atlantis avec Carson et puis je voulais que mon adorable époux goûte à tes crêpes.

\- Des ventres sur pattes quoi ! Fit Mc Garrett en souriant. Puis il reprit son air sérieux et lui dit:

\- Fais attention à toi sœurette. Il la serra dans ses bras et lui dit:

\- Tu vas me manquer.

\- Toi aussi, lui dit-elle.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés puis il nous dit:

\- Si vous voulez on peut manger.

On alla s'installer et on partagea un petit déjeuner vraiment sympathique. John et Steve s'amusaient à nous embêter Danny et moi et bien sûr nous on râlait. Carson et Mary rigolaient. Williams traitait Mc Garrett d'animal tandis que moi je traitais mon colonel de barbare. Les deux hommes avaient le fou rire. Ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous. Sheppard ne payait rien pour attendre. Foi de Rodney ! Après avoir tout rangé, on monta dans la chambre. John me regarda intensément. Je pouvais lire du désir dans ses yeux. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et on s'embrassa un long moment. On ne s'arrêta que pour reprendre nos souffles, épuisés. C'était irréaliste, d'ailleurs, j'étais sûr qu'une influence Alien nous manipulait, mais non, ce baiser était bien réel et les yeux pleins d'envie qui me regardaient appartenaient bien à mon ami, mon amour.

\- Waouh, me dit-il, j'en ai connu des baisers, mais des comme ça...

\- Captain Kirk, tu sais comment y faire, ça c'est sûr, gloussais-je.

Pendant ce temps, mon futur amant m'embrassait dans le cou dans l'espoir de me faire taire.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ou je devrais te faire taire, me dit-il en grognant.

\- Captain Kirk, Captain Kirk… aaaaaaaahhhh !

John avait bondi avec l'agilité d'un chat et était maintenant assis sur moi. Il m'avait pris les mains et, les plaquant au-dessus de ma tête, se mit à m'embrasser. Embrasser c'était peu dire, manger, mordiller serait plus juste, il était sûr que nous aurions les lèvres en feu. John maintenait toujours mes mains prisonnières au-dessus de ma tête, il glissa sa main libre sous mon t-shirt. Doucement, il remonta, d'abord le bas ventre, puis le ventre chaud, et enfin les tétons gonflés de désir. Puis il s'arrêta, voulant faire le point, être sûr de ne pas faire la plus grande bêtise de sa vie. Le regard plongé dans mes magnifiques yeux bleus. Jamais auparavant il n'avait remarqué à quel point ces yeux étaient beaux, et là dans l'amour, on pouvait y lire la confiance et l'abandon. John se mit à grogner, il avait envie de moi, envie de me déshabiller, de me couvrir de baisers, tout le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Il me regarda avec amour et me demanda:

\- Tu es vraiment sur de vouloir faire ça, tu sais qu'après il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière.

\- Scientifiquement, on peut retourner en arrière, mais cela demanderait beaucoup d'énergie, je préfère largement que tu m'embrasses.

John plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes, amoureusement.

\- Rodney, arrêtes de plaisanter, c'est sérieux tu sais, fit-il d'un ton impliqué.

\- Tu imagines bien que mon super cerveau a pensé à faire le tri de tout ça depuis longtemps, faisant mentalement des colonnes des pour et des contre, me battant contre ma propre crainte et tu sais quoi, je m'en fous. Combien de fois avons-nous failli mourir, combien de fois avons-nous été séparés. On a une occasion unique d'être là l'un pour l'autre, on pourrait bien mourir demain, alors je veux vivre l'instant présent, carpe diem !

\- Mon amour, jamais je n'aurais imaginé t'entendre parler comme ça, mais...

Me dit-il.

\- Ecoutes moi bien, Capitaine Kirk de mon cœur, il n'y a pas de mais, je veux être avec toi, faire l'amour avec toi, jou...jouir avec toi, en même temps que toi.

J'avais presque bredouillé la fin de la phrase, surpris moi même d'être aussi cru, rougissant je regardais fixement mon futur amant. Pour John, c'était une déclaration d'amour sans précédent, et un laissez-passer pour le paradis, on était prêts pour l'amour maintenant. Et nous fîmes l'amour, en douceur, mêlant nos salives et nos sueurs, on se déshabilla mutuellement, se caressant, s'embrassant. Comme c'était la première fois, pour moi, j'étais chaotique et désordonné. Fébrilement, on se retrouva nus, le sexe gorgé de désir presque douloureux.

John ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attendri par ma peau. Elle était douce, chaude et blanche, John s'aperçut que mon corps était plus ferme qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. John aimait beaucoup partir en exploration, et l'exploration de mon corps valait toutes les expéditions de la galaxie de Pégase, il avait du mal à le croire, mais moi, son Rodney j'étais assez mutin, mes caresses et mes baisers l'envoyaient dans des horizons insoupçonnés, à genoux maintenant devant mon militaire, je léchais, suçais, faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient avec ma bouche, le sexe de John palpitait doucement dans cet écrin chaud et précieux, il sentait qu'il allait jouir, il s'agrippa à mes cheveux et son sperme jaillit par à coup au fond de ma bouche. John me redressa et m'embrassa à pleine bouche, goûtant sa propre odeur, puis m'allongea moi son génie, oui car j'étais son génie, et une bouffée d'amour et de fierté l'envahit, il m'embrassa dans le cou, me mordant au passage, me marquant temporairement, faisant de moi sa propriété. Il s'attaqua à mes deux tétons pâles et fièrement dressés, me donnant du plaisir, encore et encore, puis s'attarda sur mes poignets d'amour, embrassant encore, léchant un peu, et malaxant, comme un boulanger qui malaxerait son pain avec amour. Je gémis, le suppliant de me prendre dans sa bouche et John me donna volontiers ce que voulais. Puis je voulus me retourner.

\- Non pas comme ça, restes sur le dos, je veux te voir jouir, je veux voir comment sont tes magnifiques yeux bleus quand tu atteints l'orgasme, me dit-il.

John avait murmuré ces mots au creux de mon oreille, me faisant frissonner. Mon militaire se mit un doigt dans la bouche, puis un deuxième, je le regardais et attendis, excité par ces 2 doigts mouillés de salive. Quand ses doigts trouvèrent mon intimité, je me contractais un peu et respirais pour me détendre. John m'embrassa dans le cou, là où il savait maintenant que ça me rendait fou, les doigts tournèrent doucement et me préparèrent pour recevoir son sexe. Je gémis de plaisir. John retira ses doigts et doucement s'introduisit en moi. J'émis un petit cri, écartant mes jambes pour mieux l'accueillir. On ne fit plus qu'un, John me pénétra, fit un mouvement de va-et-vient entre mes jambes quand enfin vint l'orgasme. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, profitant au maximum de nos chaleurs, on récupéra sans pour autant cesser les caresses, caresses d'apaisement et d'amour.

\- Dis-moi chéri, de quelle couleur sont-ils?

\- Quoi ? marmonna John.

\- Mes yeux, de quelle couleur sont mes yeux pendant l'amour?

\- Ah ça ! Aussi beaux que la vague bleue de la porte des étoiles, plus beaux que tous les ciels de l'univers..., me dit-il en souriant.

Et moi qui n'en pouvais plus tellement je me sentais fier, j'embrassais mon amour en lui promettant de lui faire revoir cette couleur souvent.

On resta un moment blotti dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et John me dit:

\- Je t'aime tellement Rodney.

\- Moi aussi John, fis-je avec tendresse.

On échangea un long baiser empli d'amour et de tendresse puis on partit prendre notre douche qui était trrrrrrèèèèèèssssss coquine. Une fois lavés, on alla s'habiller et on sortit de la chambre. On descendit au salon et alors qu'on était sur le point de discuter avec Steve, Danny, Mary et Carson quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Steve se leva et alla ouvrir. Devant lui se tenait une ado qui devait avoir dans les 16 ans. Elle lui demanda:

\- Bonjour, est-ce que je pourrais voir le colonel John Sheppard s'il vous plaît?

\- Oui bien sûr, fit-il, vas-y entre.

L'ado entra et il ferma derrière eux. Mon homme surpris fît à la jeune fille:

\- Cheyenne c'est toi?

\- Oui c'est moi, lui dit-elle, bonjour papa.

\- Bonjour, lui dit-il.

Il se leva et la serra contre lui. La jeune ado n'était pas à l'aise. Je dirais plutôt qu'elle n'était pas contente. John nous la présenta:

\- Rodney, Carson, Mary, Steve, Danny, je vous présente ma fille, Cheyenne.

\- Bonjour Cheyenne, fîmes-nous en cœur.

John continua les présentations:

\- Cheyenne mon ange je te présente mes amis: voici le commandant Steve Mc Garrett, le lieutenant Danny Williams, le Dr Carson Beckett et sa femme Mary et...

\- Tu as quitté maman pour cet homme? Fit-elle en me montrant du doigt.

\- Pardon? Fit-il surprit.

\- Maman m'a dit que tu ne m'aimais plus, dit-elle accusatrice, que tu voulais plus de moi.

\- C'est faux Cheyenne j'ai tout tenté, j'ai tout essayé, fit mon amour, même après le divorce, même quand j'ai été muté à la base de McMurdo.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et mit son visage entre ses mains. Je posais ma main derrière sa nuque et je le massais. Danny s'approcha et lui dit:

\- Tu sais cheyenne ce qu'a vécu ton père je l'ai vécu. Moi-même j'ai divorcé et la mère de Grace m'a mis des bâtons dans les roues. Je me suis battu.

Il prit la main de Steve dans la sienne pour se donner du courage et reprit:

\- C'est grâce à Steve si j'ai pu gagner mon procès. Mais il y a quelques temps de cela j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. J'ai quitté la personne qui m'a donné de l'amour. J'ai quitté Steve pour retourner avec la mère de mes enfants. Elle m'a posé un ultimatum: soit je retournais avec elle soit je perdais Grace et Charlie. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de me battre. Aujourd'hui grâce à mon compagnon et grâce à ton père je vais me battre non seulement pour pouvoir récupérer mes enfants, mais aussi pour récupérer l'amour de Steve. J'aiderais aussi ton père, car c'est mon ami, mais aussi parce qu'il t'aime, et même si il est en couple avec Rodney, il ne se détournera pas de toi. Rodney sera là aussi pour l'épauler et pour te donner aussi son amour.

Danny venait d'ouvrir son cœur à la fille de John. Oui, il avait raison j'avais de l'amour et de l'affection pour cette gamine et je serais aux côtés de son père pour l'épauler, car je l'aimais lui aussi. On attendait avec appréhension la réaction de la jeune ado en ignorant que quelqu'un allait lui donner un coup de pouce.

PDV de Grace

Comment pourrais-je décrire mon état? De l'excitation dirais-je, car j'allais revoir ma petite amie, Cheyenne, qui était allé voir son père chez Daddy.

Qui était Daddy? Eh bien c'était tout simplement oncle Steve. Danno l'avait quitté pour retourner vivre avec maman. J'avais tellement de peine pour Daddy, car il aimait vraiment Danno et le voir souffrir me faisait beaucoup de peine.

Cheyenne et moi avions eu le coup de foudre et nous avions un point commun: nous étions des enfants de parents divorcés. Elle m'avait beaucoup parlé de son père, et quand j'avais été invité par elle chez son grand-père, j'avais vu des photos où elle était avec lui ou de lui tout seul. C'était vraiment un bel homme encore plus beau que sur les photos. Comment pouvais-je savoir ça? Eh bien parce qu'en fait je l'avais vu pour le mariage de tante Mary. J'avais pas osé l'aborder. Ce qui m'avait frappé chez lui c'était sa tristesse. Il était comme Daddy. Et là, Cheyenne m'avait envoyé un SMS en me disant qu'elle était chez lui pour voir son père. Je décidais d'aller les voir. J'arrivais chez Daddy et je frappais à la porte. Il vint ouvrir et quand il me vit je me jetais dans ses bras en lui disant:

\- Bonjour Daddy.

\- Hey bonjour ma puce, fit-il en souriant, allez viens entre il reste encore des crêpes.

\- Chic.

Il sourit et on entra. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir qu'il y avait aussi Danno. Il me dit:

\- Hey mon petit chat.

\- Coucou Danno.

Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue, je vis avec bonheur que Daddy avait ses bras autour de la taille de mon père. Je souris heureuse et je me tournais vers ma chérie. Eh oui, depuis 1 an Cheyenne et moi étions en couple. Will et moi nous nous étions rendu compte que nous étions des amis et qu'en fait j'étais attirée par les filles. Je déposais ma main sur l'épaule de ma douce moitié et je lui dis:

\- Coucou Cheyenne.

\- Salut Gracie, me dit-elle en souriant.

\- J'arrive au bon moment, fis-je.

J'avais remarqué que l'atmosphère était lourde. Le père de Cheyenne avait les yeux rouges comme si il avait pleuré et l'homme à côté de lui qui lui caressait la nuque, cela devait être son amoureux. Je fis à ma petite amie:

\- Alors tu as parlé à ton père à ce que je vois.

\- Oui je voulais savoir pourquoi il m'avait abandonné, me dit-elle.

\- Écoute Chey, ton père ne t'a pas abandonné de son plein gré. C'est ta mère la cause de tout ça.

\- Quoi? Mais comment tu peux le savoir? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Parce que c'est ton grand-père qui me l'a dit.

\- Quoi? Fit Mr Sheppard surpris, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

\- Mon grand-père? Fit ma petite amie surprise, il t'a dit quoi.

\- Il m'a dit que ton père était quelqu'un de bien, que malgré son orientation sexuelle il était fier de lui, qu'il t'aimait plus que tout et puis ta mère le savait dès le départ. Regarde dans ses yeux et dis-moi ce que tu vois.

Je voyais de l'émotion et de la tendresse dans le regard de Mr Sheppard. Je pouvais voir des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Ma petite amie me dit:

\- J'y vois beaucoup d'amour, oui de l'amour, mais aussi de la tendresse et beaucoup d'émotion.

\- Si tu vois tout cela, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller te blottir dans ses bras?

\- Tu as raison, me dit-elle.

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ma joue, puis elle alla se blottir contre son père qui referma ses bras autour d'elle. J'étais vraiment heureuse pour eux deux, car ils s'étaient retrouvés. L'amoureux de son père les regardait avec beaucoup d'émotion et se joignit à eux pour le câlin. Je me tournais vers Danno et je lui demandais:

\- Danno est-ce que Daddy et toi vous êtes à nouveau ensemble?

\- Oui enfin je crois, me dit-il.

\- Je t'aime ma puce, fit oncle Steve.

Cheyenne et moi, on se regarda puis je lui demandais:

\- Tu es prête à leur dire?

\- Oui et toi? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et on regarda tout le monde. Je dis à mon père et à celui de ma petite amie:

\- Danno, Mr Sheppard ,on a quelque chose à vous dire Cheyenne et moi.

\- Tu peux m'appeler John, ma grande, fit le père de ma petite amie.

\- D'accord, fis-je en lui souriant.

\- Bon cette nouvelle, fit mon père impatient.

\- Danno ! Fit Daddy, soit pas impatient;

Il se tourna vers nous et nous dit:

\- Allez-y les filles.

\- Merci Daddy. En fait voilà, on voulait vous dire que Cheyenne et moi on est ensemble depuis un an.

\- Oui, fit mon amoureuse en rougissant.

\- Ensemble? Tu veux dire quoi? Demanda mon père.

\- Enfin Danny, fit John qui avait compris, quand elles disent ensemble c'est qu'elles sont en couple.

\- Bloody Hell ! Fit le mari de tante Mary.

\- Ben ça alors ! Fit le futur beau-père de Cheyenne.

\- Waouh ! Fit Daddy en souriant.

\- Quoi? Fit mon père, Mon petit chat en couple avec une fille? Oh là là, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça.

On se mit tous à rire face au ton mélodramatique de mon père. Daddy lui demanda:

\- Ben Danno, t'es pas content pour Grace?

\- Si, mais mon petit chat n'est plus un bébé, fit-il.

\- C'est normal babe, fit Steve, elle grandit. C'est une ado.

\- Tu peux pas comprendre, fit mon père, stupide SEAL insensible.

Il tourna le dos à Daddy et se mit à râler. John sourit et nous demanda:

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à vous mettre ensemble les filles?

\- Eh bien vous êtes nos modèles, fis-je, et puis vous savez John, vous êtes encore plus beau que sur les photos. Et puis toi aussi Daddy, tu es beau.

\- Ah ben merci Grace, me dit-il charmé.

\- Waouh ! Fit Daddy, on est flatté.

\- Et vous vous êtes rencontrées où? Fit John.

\- Papa ! Fit Cheyenne.

Je fis un clin d'œil à ma petite amie en lui disant dans l'oreille:

\- On ne dira rien. C'est notre secret.

Elle me sourit et demanda à son père:

\- Dis papa, il s'appelle comment ton chéri?

\- John ! Fit le compagnon de John.

\- Rodney je te signale qu'elle ne m'en a pas laissé le temps, fit-il.

Le compagnon du père de Cheyenne nous dit:

\- Je suis le Dr Rodney McKay, le compagnon de cette tête brûlée.

\- Hey! je ne suis pas une tête brûlée, fit le concerné en râlant.

Ma petite amie et moi fîmes un sourire puis elle demanda à son père:

\- Papa je peux te demander quelque chose?

\- Oui bien sûr ma chérie, lui dit-il.

\- Est-ce que je peux vivre avec toi? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh, fit-il ému, oui bien sûr.

\- Mais avant je voudrais te demander comment vous vous êtes rencontré Rodney et toi, lui dit-elle.

Je les suppliais:

\- Oh oui! John, Rodney, s'il vous plaît.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et Daddy leur dit en souriant:

\- Allez les garçons, ne faites pas attendre les filles.

John regarda Rodney et lui demanda:

\- Rodney, est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut leur parler de la cité?

\- John chéri, lui dit-il, ce projet est top secret.

\- Je le sais Rodney, fit John, mais à mon avis elles ne diront rien.

\- Fais comme tu veux chéri, fit Rodney.

\- Merci mon amour, lui dit-il.

Le père de Cheyenne se tourna vers nous et nous dit:

\- Ce que je vais vous dire est classé top secret.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas papa, Grace et moi on ne dira rien, fit ma petite amie.

\- Oui vous pouvez nous faire confiance John, ajoutais-je.

\- Très bien, nous dit-il.

Pendant près d'une heure John, Rodney et le Dr Beckett nous expliquèrent tout sur la cité Atlantis: la vie sur la cité, les missions qu'ils faisaient et les dangers auxquels ils étaient confrontés. Tout cela était excitant. Cheyenne et moi on se regarda en souriant puis elle dit à son père:

\- En tous cas, je sais ce que je vais faire plus tard comme travail.

\- Ah et quoi? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Scientifique comme daddy, lui dit-elle.

\- Ma puce qui est Daddy? Demanda John.

\- Enfin papa c'est Rodney, fit ma petite amie.

\- Oh ! Fit le concerné ému.

\- Et puis je veux aller avec vous sur Atlantis, leur dit-elle.

\- Moi aussi, fis-je, je veux être médecin comme oncle Carson et je veux suivre Cheyenne sur Atlantis.

\- Mon petit chat tu n'y pense pas, fit mon père.

\- Si Danno.

\- Mais que va dire ta mère? Et moi? Fit-il.

Je pris les mains de mon père et je lui dis:

\- Danno je suis assez grande pour prendre mes décisions toute seule et puis tu n'es plus tout seul. Je suis sûre que Daddy et toi vous allez vous remettre ensemble.

\- On veillera sur elle Danny, fit John.

\- Et puis elle viendra te voir et elle t'appellera Danno, fit Daddy.

\- Très bien, fit mon père, mais tu me promets d'être prudente mon petit chat?

\- Promis Danno.

Mon père me serra dans ses bras et Cheyenne demanda à Daddy:

\- Dis Steve, tu peux nous raconter comment tu as rencontré le père de Grace s'il te plaît?

\- Eh bien je...Fit-il en se passant la main derrière sa nuque.

Danno sourit et Daddy lui dit en râlant:

\- Danno tu pourrais m'aider ! Ça nous concerne tous les deux.

\- Non super SEAL, lui dit-il, je te laisse ce plaisir.

Daddy bougonna puis se lança. Alors qu'on l'écoutait tous, le téléphone de John sonna. Il répondit :

\- Oui major?

Il discuta quelques minutes puis au moment de raccrocher il dit:

\- On arrive.

Il raccrocha puis il nous dit:

\- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais je viens d'avoir Lorne au téléphone. Il faut qu'on retourne sur Atlantis, car Michaël a été aperçu dans la galaxie de pégase.

\- Oh ! Fit Daddy triste.

John et lui se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils échangèrent des gestes de tendresse et se dirent:

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Rodney et moi.

\- Je t'en prie, lui dit-il, je te remercie pour ces mois de bonheur que tu m'as donné.

\- C'est normal, et puis viens quand tu veux à Atlantis, fit John, emmène grincheux avec toi.

Il fit un clin d'œil à mon père qui se mit à râler, puis après des aux revoirs émouvants on quitta la maison de Daddy. Danno m'emmena à la maison pour que je récupère quelques affaires. Bien sûr, maman se mit à crier, mais il réussit à la faire taire. Il me confia à John, et 1h plus tard on quitta Hawaï en ignorant que Cheyenne et moi nous allions vivre des aventures extraordinaires.

Pendant ce temps-là

PDV de Teyla

Nous sommes restés à l'hôtel, on attend des nouvelles d'Atlantis. Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qui se passe, mais John et Rodney semblent avoir des ennuis. J'aimerais pouvoir les aider, mais…

Du coup, je me concentre sur les infos qu'on a pour coincer cette ordure de Michael. Il court toujours et je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il est toujours dans la galaxie de Pégase. On a infligé trop de dégâts à son réseau, il ne peut pas réparer son vaisseau pour le moment. Et puis on a des gars qui le surveillent en permanence. Il est coincé. Maintenant, il faut qu'on l'attrape ! On a infiltré des espions parmi les hommes qu'il a « recrutés » dernièrement. Maintenant qu'il n'a plus Kolya pour lui fournir ses cobayes, il fallait bien remettre quelqu'un dans le circuit.

Je suis interrompue dans mes réflexions par Ronon qui arrive et me dit que le reste de l'équipe à des nouvelles. Je vois aussi Radeck et le Major Lorne entrer dans la chambre ou je me trouve.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demandais-je

\- Oui, oui Teyla, tout va bien, tout va même très bien !

\- Nos hommes nous ont contactés, reprit Ronon, c'est le moment, l'embuscade est prête.

\- C'est parfait ! m'exclamais-je.

\- Normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, dit Radeck.

\- Bien. Dit Lorne, j'informe le Colonel.

Un message retentit sur la tablette de Zelenka, son visage s'ouvre et un large sourire se répend.

\- Ça a marché ! ils viennent de l'avoir ! il n'a pas mis une seconde avant de tomber dans le piège !

\- Génial !

Le major Lorne indique qu'il prévient aussitôt le Colonel que notre retour sur Atlantis n'aura plus tout à fait le même but et on rit tous. Cette affaire est enfin bouclée, et visiblement de ce que nous entendons, les problèmes entre John et Rodney semblent réglés.

Je souris, tout va bien…

_Fin..._

* * *

_Voilà... c'est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue..._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, je répondrai toujours. Merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes de continuer à me suivre._

_A la semaine prochaine! _


	14. Chapitre 12 : Epilogue

_Aloha tout le monde!_

_Nous voici à la fin de notre opération atlantis. Aujourd'hui, il s'agit de l'épilogue. _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Pdv de Danny.

Non, mais franchement qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de faire cette connerie? À cause de mes doutes et mes peurs j'avais failli perdre la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi.

Sheppard et son équipe viennent de repartir. L'enquête est bouclée. J'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer… j'ai envie de voir Steve, de me faire pardonner pour lui avoir tourné le dos comme je l'aie fait depuis son accident.

J'arrive chez lui. Comme d'habitude, je rentre sans frapper, il n'est pas dans la maison. Je me dirige vers la plage.

Il est là assis, le regard vide, tourné vers l'océan. Il est silencieux. Je m'approche, il se retourne en m'entendant.

\- Danny ?

\- Hey…

Je reconnais que je suis un peu mal à l'aise… Il se lève et cours vers moi. Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui à m'étouffer.

\- Tu me manque Danny ! tu me manque tellement !

\- Je suis là… Réponds-je dans un chuchotement, en tentant de calmer ses pleurs.

Je sens son étreinte se resserrer. Je lui dis que j'ai quitté Rachel pour de bon cette fois, qu'il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière la concernant. Il s'écarte et me lance un regard brillant et intense. Et puis il m'embrasse passionnément. Quand nos lèvres se lâchent, il me dit qu'il m'aime. Il le répète encore et encore alors qu'on continue à s'embrasser. Je réalise que ce que ressent pour Rachel est vraiment infime par rapport aux sentiments qui m'étreignent là maintenant. On s'est relevé et on se dirige à l'intérieur. Arrivés au canapé, Steve me pousse doucement dessus et s'allonge sur moi. Il commence à me déshabiller et à me caresser. Il continue à me répéter qu'il m'aime. Je lui retire moi aussi ses vêtements et je laisse mes mains parcourir son corps. Le plaisir monte.

D'un coup, Steve retourne la situation et se retrouve sur le dos avec moi à califourchon sur lui. Nos yeux s'accrochent et il prend ma main pour porter mes doigts à sa bouche. C'est si sensuel et érotique que j'ai l'impression que je vais jouir dans l'instant. Il porte ensuite mes doigts vers son intimité.

Ho bon sang ! il veut que ce soit moi qui… Je lâche un soupire énorme. Je commence à faire entrer un doigt dans son intimité. Il se cambre et grimace, je lui fais mal…

\- Ça va ? demandé-je malgré le fait que je connaisse la réponse.

\- Ça va aller… t'arrêtes pas… s'il te plait…

Je gémis… rien que de l'entendre m'implorer comme ça… j'ai la pression qui monte encore ! Il se redresse pour attraper ma nuque et m'attirer à lui. Il m'embrasse pendant que moi je pose ma main libre sur sa virilité pour le distraire de l'inconfort et de la douleur. Je le caresse doucement et je le sens se tortiller et s'accrocher à moi un peu plus fort.

\- Danny…

Je retire mes doigts et je me positionne. Je le pénètre lentement, je ne veux pas le faire souffrir, mais il grimace encore. Je le laisse respirer, je m'arrête et puis je reprends ma progression. Ça dure quelques minutes. Ça y est je suis complétement en lui, C'est…

\- Humf Steve…

Je commence à bouger, je vais à un rythme assez lent, je le sens se détendre autour de moi, son visage se décrispe. Au fur et à mesure j'accélère et je vois ses traits se transformer, ils reflètent le plaisir immense qu'on ressent l'un et l'autre, l'un pour l'autre. Il reprend sa litanie de je t'aime, il s'accroche de plus en plus fort, je lâche prise aussi, j'enfoui mon visage dans son coup et ses bras et ses jambes se resserrent toujours plus autour de moi. Je ne tiens pas longtemps ! D'autant moins en le voyant perdre pied sous mes yeux. Son orgasme est plus puissant que tous ceux que je lui aie vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le mien aussi…

On se rallonge, il m'embrasse tendrement et il se blotti contre moi. Il me murmure :

\- Je t'aime tu sais…

\- Je sais… Mais je ne suis pas sûr de le mériter…

Il se redresse un peu pour me regarder et me demander doucement pourquoi je dis ça. Je lui réponds qu'avec tout ce que je lui aie fait subir… il mérite mieux que ça, que moi

\- Shhhh, m'arrête-t'il en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Ne dis pas ça, c'est faux. C'est fini maintenant, tu es là et c'est ça qui est important. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi

\- Je t'aime redit-il d'une voix endormie.

Je passais mes bras autour de lui et je regardais mon homme qui dormait enfin apaisé.

_Fin_

* * *

_Voilà... _

_Cette histoire est terminée. La boucle est bouclée._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi nos aventures jusqu'au bout. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, votre avis, ou simplement si vous avez aimé ou pas_

_A bientôt pour la prochaine histoire!_


End file.
